La no tan normal vida del cazador
by Allure-irreal
Summary: La vida de los Winchester no puede ser definida con la palabra "normal" y un Dean embarazado no puede entrar en esa categoría...aunque...¿Qué es realmente normal en la vida de estos hermanitos? MPREG
1. La bruja

Se suponía que sería un caso normal…bueno, normal dentro de toda la normalidad a la que podían enfrentarse los hermanos Winchester en su no tan normal vida y es que ya nada era normal en el mundo…bueno, bueno que eso ya todos lo saben, volviendo a la historia digamos que era un caso meramente de corte tradicional y que no se suponía que terminaría en algo así…la criatura a la que estaban cazando era una especie de bruja que raras veces se dejaba ver y que su padre, John, había logrado ver solo un par de veces así que realmente no había mucha información de la criatura en el diario y ni hablar de internet, Sam se puso nervioso cuando ni presionando "voy a tener suerte" en Google tuvo algo de información, miro a su hermano que sentado en una de las camas del motelucho que habían encontrado a medianoche cuando llegaron a aquel pueblo lo miro a su vez mientras daba cuenta de un gran ración de comida

—Dean, esto no está dando resultados—cerro la computadora sobre sus rodillas y la puso en la mesita a su lado antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño—me voy a duchar, luego sigo buscando información –

—Edta dien,Dam…—contesto el rubio con la boca llena a la vez que su hermano menor cerraba la puerta del baño, Dean siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta siquiera que ya no estaba del todo solo en ese cuarto, bueno quizás si noto algo pero era más placentero hacerse el desentendido cada vez que Cass llegaba pues cada vez que el ángel lo tomaba desprevenido lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo pegaba a su pecho, fingió que se levantaba para ir a buscar una servilleta en la mesa y por fin pudo sentirle…las suaves manos del ángel acariciaban con suavidad su pecho mientras que lo mantenía firmemente sujeto por la espalda, sus cuerpos se amoldaban tan bien que para Dean era difícil no pensar que Dios si tenía algo bueno para el al darle la posibilidad de que su camino se hubiese cruzado con el del ángel, volteo para mirar a su bello y alado compañero mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas marca registrada, Castiel se quedo mirándolo en silencio a la vez que una pequeñísima sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

—Es malo que comas cosas con tanto contenido graso, Dean-susurro cerca de su boca sin llegar a juntarlas—le haces mucho daño a tu cuerpo—

—Es mi cuerpo…hago lo que se meda la gana con el—respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le gustaba picarlo—crees que voy a seguir las indicaciones de un ángel—

—Dudo que sigas las ordenes de cualquiera ,pero yo…no soy cualquiera—esta vez sí lo beso reclamando aquella boca como suya, introduciendo su lengua a la primera señal de que dean estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto iba a llevarlo a la cama cuando un repentino sonido los hizo voltear a ambos a la puerta del baño que comenzaba a abrirse sin mediar explicación alguna el rubio empujo al ángel al otro lado de la habitación y el volvió a su lugar en la cama en el preciso instante que la mojada cabeza de Sam Winchester se asomaba por la puerta

—Dean…podrías alcanzarme el shampoo que olvide…Hey, hola Cass ¿Cuándo llegaste?—

—Hace 30 segundos…Dean y yo estábamos…—

— ¡Estábamos hablando!—exclamo el mayor mientras recorría en tiempo record la distancia entre la mesa donde Sam dejara sus cosas, cogía el shampoo y se lo entregaba a su perplejo dueño-ya sabes…del caso y esas cosas—

—Ya veo…bien, volveré a la ducha—respondió confundido por la actuación de su hermano—saldré en unos cinco minutos—

—Tomate el tiempo que quieras, ese baño te hacía falta—rio el ojiazul ante el enfado de su hermano que cerró la puerta con un portazo—que carácter…le habrá llegado el periodo—

—Dean, aun no se lo has dicho a Sam—eso no era una pregunta así se lo termino de confirmar la expresión en el rostro de Castiel—no le has dicho que tu eres mi pareja—

—No se lo he dicho porque no soy tu pareja…nosotros solo tenemos sexo y nada mas—aquella respuesta dejo congelado en su sitio al ángel y Dean supo que había metido la pata—lo que quiero decir es que tu yo no somos pareja oficialmente…no sé cómo explicártelo—

—Es muy sencillo…una relación es definida como una correspondencia o una conexión entre algo o alguien con otra cosa u otra…nosotros tenemos una conexión…yo soy tu ángel—termino de recitar mientras dean lo miraba con la boca abierta pues ni siquiera sabía quién le había dado esa descripción sobre una relación, de seguro le había vuelto a pedir la computadora a su hermano…por lo menos ya no estaba mirando porno—además eso es normal cuando dos personas tienen sexo, pasan mucho tiempo juntas y comparten intereses comunes ¿No?—

—Cass es cierto que nosotros tenemos sexo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero no creo que sea tiempo de llamarle una relación a lo que nosotros tenemos—trato de explicar el rubio sin dejar salir alguna de las tonterías que a veces se le escapaban, pese a todo sentía mucho afecto por el ángel y no quería lastimarle—además no sé cómo se lo tomaría Sammy…mira, hablemos esto en otro momento ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?—

Castiel sabía que no podría obtener más de Dean Winchester pero no quería perder las esperanzas porque después de todo no era esa su misión ¿Creer en Dean? No entendía realmente que le molestaba a Dean pero de seguro si le pedía la computadora a Sam tendría una respuesta…había una pagina que siempre le ayudaba con sus dudas…¿Cómo iba el nombre?...yahoo respuestas…si, ese mismo.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenían una pista o algo así, les habían llegado rumores sobre una chica que había contactado a la bruja y que esta a cambio de cierto favor le había concedido una petición, los hermanos se vistieron con su mejor(y único) traje y se dispusieron a ir a averiguar el paradero de aquella bruja pero lo único que encontraron al llegar a la casa de la mujer fue una gran cantidad de sangre…así se les había ido su única posibilidad y además debían agregar al curriculum de la bruja otro asesinato pero como al parecer ese día la suerte si parecía estar de su lado encontraron en el lugar algunas cosas que les hicieron darse cuenta que el asesinato de la mujer era solo parte de un ritual…un ritual que no sabían para que servia aunque la verdad no iban a pararse a preguntarle bruja estaba asesinando a sus clientas y ellos no permitirían que hubiera otra víctima…bueno, primero tendrían que encontrar a las otras chicas

-¿Qué sabemos de esta criatura?-se pregunto a si mismo Sam tratando de unir de alguna forma las pocas piezas que ya tenían-bien…es una bruja…hace pactos con mujeres que después asesina…hay algo que no estoy comprendiendo ¿Qué obtienen sus víctimas al hacer un pacto?...-

-Pues…no te gustara la respuesta-respondió Dean mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, vestido con su traje era obvio que se había hecho pasar como un policía, Sam se quedo mirándolo mientras el mayor cogía una cerveza de la mesa y se sentaba en la cama de al lado-apareció otro cuerpo, un policía lo encontró cuando hacia su ronda, según sus propias palabras dijo que iba conduciendo por un camino que llevaba a una especie de granja abandonada y que al parecer no estaba solo pues al lado del cuerpo estaba una anciana horrible con un cuchillo en las manos-dean se interrumpió para darle un sorbo a la cerveza y también echarle un vistazo a las hojas que había sacado de su bolsillo-pero para mala suerte del sujeto nadie le creyó lo de la vieja ya que el cadáver estaba en perfectas condiciones…para ser un cadáver ,obviamente ….aunque aquí está la parte fea…la chica estaba embarazada de algo así como tres meses, no lograron diagnosticar la causa de muerte de la madre y el hijo-

-Maldita sea…eso es terrible…hay que atraparla, Dean-el pelilargo miro a su hermano que asintió-pero…hasta el momento es la única mujer embarazada…las otras no tenían nada-

-Probablemente porque no hubo nadie que interrumpiera a nuestra bruja…Sam, podría apostar que todas las otras mujeres también estaban embarazadas con la única diferencia es que la criatura había logrado extraerles los fetos-Dean odiaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas pero estaba lo suficientemente seguro que esa criatura estaba devorando a los no nacidos-hay que hacer algo, debemos encontrar algo que relacione a las víctimas-

-Ahora que sabemos que todas estaban embarazadas es probable que tengamos algo de suerte para encontrar lo que las une-

Efectivamente había un hilo conductor que unía cada uno de los asesinatos, uno que por razones obvias la policía no había seguido pero ahí estaban los hermanos Winchester siguiendo la pista de un anuncio del periódico que le ofrecía a la gente "atare a tu hombre a ti hasta que la muerte los separe…"

-no sé que es más extraño, que alguien crea en esto de atar a alguien con magia o que a nadie le haya parecido espeluznante este lugar-murmuro Dean aparcando el coche a unos metros de la entrada a la granja, dirección que figuraba en el anuncio, el lugar a todas luces se veía abandonado y lúgubre como si de cualquier rincón pudiese saltar algo para clavarle los dientes a los visitantes, la puerta de entrada se balanceaba con la brisa produciendo un horrible chirrido que te ponía la carne de gallina, un perro aulló en la lejanía a la vez que los hermanos se miraban entre sí para ponerse de acuerdo, sin embargo, alcanzaron a oír unos ruidos que venían desde dentro de la casa, sin dudarlo mas Dean y Sam corrieron hacia el interior de la casa encontrándose con una macabra escena: en un rincón, atada sobre una mesa una mujer los miraba aterrorizada, su boca estaba cubierta por una mordaza, rápidamente Sam se acerco a ella y empezó a cortar las ataduras de sus manos no sin antes quitarle la mordaza

-no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien-la mujer lo miraba en shock pero se veía un poco más calmada-la sacaremos de aquí y…—

—los hermanos Winchester supongo…es un placer conocer a los hijos de John—parada en el umbral se encontraba la anciana mas terrorífica que alguna vez recordaran haber visto, la piel gris de su cara estaba surcada de profundas arrugas y mientras hablaba pudieron ver parte de su podrida dentadura—oh…veo que han conocido a la preciosa Amber, mi última cliente—

—en eso acierto con usted…señora, será la última—pese al asco que sentía, Dean logro esbozar una sonrisa antes de levantar su escopeta y dispararle en pleno pecho a la vieja que cayó como un bulto en el mismo lugar—vaya…pensé que sería mas difícil pero…—

—no deberías tratar a los ancianos de esa forma...pude haberme lastimado—todavía tirada en el suelo la vieja comenzó a reírse, Dean se preparo para dispararle de nuevo cuando el cuerpo de la bruja se elevo quedándose en posición vertical, la mujer a sus espaldas soltó un grito antes de caer desmayada—mmm…pobrecita, quizás le cayó algo mal…ya saben cómo son los jóvenes de ahora…comen solo porquerías…por eso yo solo me alimento de cosas tiernas—

—pues déjeme decirle señora que su dieta desde ahora solo incluirá papillas—después de comprobar que su plan de dispara primero y búrlate después no había dado mucho resultado Dean opto por usar algo de la vieja escuela: golpes, sin dejarle hacer nada el rubio cogió le escopeta por el cañón y le descargo a la anciana un gran golpe en la cara con la culata la vieja solo retrocedió unos pasos antes de volver a incorporarse y mirar al rubio con una sonrisa que logro helarle la sangre en las venas

—¿no te dijo tu padre que debes respetar a las ancianas…y más a las que pueden arrancarte las tripas de un solo golpe?—apareció frente al rubio durante el tiempo exacto que a Dean le tomo pestañear, mas tarde se reiría de eso pero la verdad es que en ese momento por poco se le para el corazón…sin embargo, como cualquiera sabe un Winchester no muere tan fácilmente y menos si tiene a su hermano cubriéndole las espaldas, Sam fue lo suficientemente veloz como para llegar hasta su hermano y dispararle a la criatura haciéndola retroceder lo suficiente para darle a su hermano la oportunidad de sacar del bolso donde normalmente cargaban todas sus armas una especie de estaca de madera

—¿crees que resulte?— cuestiono el ojiverde a la vez que miraba a la vieja que volvía a acercarse a él, sin mirarlo Sam levanto su pulgar en alto, lo de la estaca se les había ocurrido al último momento después de darse de golpes contra la pared en busca de un buen método para eliminar a la bruja—si esto no resulta y salimos con vida de esta te afeitare la cabeza, lo juro—

—pues lo siento, Dean, es lo único que se me ocurrió, además, no es como si tú me hubieses ayudado demasiado—se quejo el menor viendo como la vieja volvía a acercarse a ellos—ahí viene, solo clávasela en la cabeza o en el corazón…donde tú quieras—

—será mejor que resulte y si no aun podemos quemarla—exclamo el rubio—¡ven aquí, preciosa, tengo algo para ti!—

A veces Dean se sorprendía de lo mucho que engañaban las apariencias y es que esa mañana cuando se había despertado no se había llegado a imaginar que una abuela horrible le saltaría encima y le clavaria sus asquerosas uñas en el estomago…no, esas cosas no pasan normalmente pero no es como si la vida de los Winchester fuese algo normal…a veces Dean deseaba una vida normal una en la que Sam fuese a la universidad, sus padres estuviesen vivos y el pudiese tener una cita en la que Castiel no incomodase a las camareras diciéndoles que no era su culpa que su padre les abandonase…posiblemente pedía demasiado…quizás su destino era ser asesinado por esa horrible bruja…quien diría todo lo que pasa por nuestra mente cuando estamos tirados en el suelo, con una gran herida en el estomago…desangrándonos…

La verdad era que ni sam se esperaba que aquella anciana pudiese moverse asi de rápido asi que cuando vio que heria a su hermano y lo lanzaba casi al otro lado de la habitación actuo sin pensar y tras descargarle la escopeta a la bruja directo en el pecho,cogió la estaca que Dean había dejado caer durante el ataque y corrió hacia ella para clavársela,sin embargo,una vez mas la criatura les demostró su fuerza al atrapar al castaño,levantarlo en el aire y arrojarlo al mismo lugar donde Dean todavía estaba tirado

-pobrecitos…aun no entiendo porque todos los cazadores son tan idiotas al creer que yo soy una presa fácil…eso es discriminación-rio la vieja mientras caminaba hacia la mujer que todavía estaba desmayada unos metros mas alla,se inclino a su lado y le acaricio la frente,Sam se levanto lo suficiente para mirar a su hermano que se quejaba en voz baja, sabia que el rubio podía soportar mucho mas que eso asi que se enfoco en volver a levantarse y encarar al monstruo que volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su horrible boca-eres muy…¿Cómo decirlo?...valiente,eso me gusta en un hombre…si tuviera 100 años menos te arrancaría la ropa y luego te devoraría…¿Qué te parece,muchacho?-

-es una idea genial señora pero no tengo ningún interés en ser el plato de fondo de un monstruo-busco con la mirada la estaca que se le había caído cuando la criatura lo lanzara,localizándola cerca de sus pies quizo suspirar pero no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil frente a la bruja-ademas no creo que tenga buen sabor-

-eso tendría que juzgarlo yo misma ¿no lo crees?-con una sonrisa la viej ante el asombro de Sam se agacho y recogió el arma-asi que ¿querian matarme con esto?...jajaja son tan lindos,ahora ven aquí e intenta matarme otra vez, no sabes como me divierte que los hombres jóvenes y guapos intenten cosas imposibles-

-S-Sam…terminala de una vez…-murmuro a duras penas el rubio abriendo los ojos para saber que estaba pasando,tirado en el suelo se cubria el estomago con una mano mientras trataba de detener la sangre que se escapaba lentamente-si pudiera pararme la hubiera matado hace mucho…-

-Pues si yo fuera tu no estaría quejándome e intentaría ser de mas ayuda-gruño el menor mientras intentaba rodear a la criatura para poder acercarse a la mujer que continuaba en el suelo-intenta llamar a Cass o algo-

Al parecer la bruja quería divertirse a costa de los hermanos pues ni siquiera dio un paso cuando el castaño se arrodillo al lado de la mujer,la remeció suavemente inetentando despertarla para que pudiese huir y asi quitarse otra preocupación de encima,poco a poco la mujer abrió los ojos y con algo de alivio Sam comprobó que la chica estaba bien

-por favor,vete,nosotros nos encargamos- dijo ayudándola a levantarse-afuera esta nuestro auto…-

-pero el esta herido…no puedo dejarlos asi-la mujer sin


	2. Lo hecho esta hecho

La verdad era que ni Sam se esperaba que aquella anciana pudiese moverse así de rápido por lo que cuando vio que hería a su hermano y lo lanzaba casi al otro lado de la habitación actuó sin pensar y tras descargarle la escopeta a la bruja directo en el pecho, cogió la estaca que Dean había dejado caer durante el ataque y corrió hacia ella para clavársela, sin embargo, una vez más la criatura les demostró su fuerza al atrapar al castaño, levantarlo en el aire y arrojarlo al mismo lugar donde Dean todavía estaba tirado.

—Pobrecitos…aun no entiendo porque todos los cazadores son tan idiotas al creer que yo soy una presa fácil…eso es discriminación—rio la vieja mientras caminaba hacia la mujer que todavía estaba desmayada unos metros más allá, se inclino a su lado y le acaricio la frente, Sam se levanto lo suficiente para mirar a su hermano que se quejaba en voz baja, sabía que el rubio podía soportar mucho más que eso así que se enfoco en volver a levantarse y encarar al monstruo que volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su horrible boca—eres muy…¿Cómo decirlo?...valiente, eso me gusta en un hombre…si tuviera 100 años menos te arrancaría la ropa y luego te devoraría…¿Qué te parece, muchacho?—

—Es una idea genial señora pero no tengo ningún interés en ser el plato de fondo de un monstruo—busco con la mirada la estaca que se le había caído cuando la criatura lo lanzara, localizándola cerca de sus pies quiso suspirar pero no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil frente a la bruja—Además no creo que tenga buen sabor—

—Eso tendría que juzgarlo yo misma ¿no lo crees?—con una sonrisa la vieja ante el asombro de Sam se agacho y recogió el arma—Así que ¿querían matarme con esto?...jajaja son tan lindos, ahora ven aquí e intenta matarme otra vez, no sabes cómo me divierte que los hombres jóvenes y guapos intenten cosas imposibles—

—S-Sam…termínala de una vez…—murmuro a duras penas el rubio abriendo los ojos para saber que estaba pasando, tirado en el suelo se cubría el estomago con una mano mientras trataba de detener la sangre que se escapaba lentamente—si pudiera pararme la hubiera matado hace mucho…—

—Pues si yo fuera tu no estaría quejándome e intentaría ser de más ayuda—gruño el menor mientras intentaba rodear a la criatura para poder acercarse a la mujer que continuaba en el suelo—intenta llamar a Cass o algo—

Al parecer la bruja quería divertirse a costa de los hermanos pues ni siquiera dio un paso cuando el castaño se arrodillo al lado de la mujer, la remeció suavemente intentando despertarla para que pudiese huir y así quitarse otra preocupación de encima, poco a poco la mujer abrió los ojos y con algo de alivio Sam comprobó que la chica estaba bien

—Por favor vete, nosotros nos encargamos— dijo ayudándola a levantarse—afuera esta nuestro auto…—

—Pero el está herido…no puedo dejarlos así—la mujer sin hacer caso al menor corrió hasta donde Dean se encontraba agachándose a su lado para empezar a revisarlo—estarás bien, soy paramédico, llamaremos a la policía y…—

—No, no, no…mi pequeña Amber nada estará bien, además, nosotras aun tenemos un asunto que tratar, recuerda que te prometí que Edward y tu estarían juntos por siempre—la criatura sonrió caminando unos pasos hacia ellos—me encargare de estos entrometidos y todo estará bien—

— ¿esa cosa es real?... ¿no estoy teniendo una pesadilla?—la mujer ayudo a incorporarse a Dean que a duras penas le obsequio una sonrisa—solo quería que Edward se fijara en mi—

—Pues ese tal Edward debe ser un idiota si no se da cuenta que eres un bombón—la mujer lo miro confusa—si salimos con vida de esta te invitare a…—

—No será necesario, Dean— la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio al ver parado frente a ellos a cierto ángel de increíbles ojos azules, le daba la espalda pero aun así sabía que tenía toda su atención—yo me encargo—

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, el ángel ha venido a ayudar a su "amiguito"—la bruja rio y su risa se oyó como si un cuervo estuviese graznando, Dean presentía que algo no iba bien, no podía decir exactamente qué cosa pero no pudo evitar sentir que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al ver a la criatura dar un paso hacia Castiel—esto me hace preguntarme si ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer allá arriba que venir a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás—

—Lo que suceda en el cielo no es de interés de una criatura como tu— miro al monstruo como si fuese algo que se le hubiera pegado al zapato y sin esperar más se lanzo contra ella, la criatura grito cuando el ojiazul poso sus dedos en su frente, lo sujeto por la garganta tratando de asfixiarle pero el ángel se mantuvo estoico y siguió en su lugar hasta que aquella abominación cayo con un grito, Sam se acerco dispuesto a rociar el cuerpo con bencina para encenderle fuego , sin embargo, nada mas acercarse el cuerpo de la bruja comenzó a descomponerse a una velocidad inaudita y segundos después solo era un montón de polvo en el suelo. Castiel se dio la vuelta esperando ver el agradecimiento en los ojos de su cazador pero lo único que vio fue como este le hacía ojitos a la mujer que habían rescatado, conocía a la perfección la personalidad del rubio así que era totalmente normal verle comportarse de esa forma aunque saberlo no le quitaba el enojo

— ¿Estás bien, Cass? Ese monstruo parecía poderoso— a duras penas el ángel logro desviar su atención hacia el menor de los Winchester— ¿Dean te llamo, no? Creí que esto iba a terminar mal cuando lo hirió—

—No sabía que Dean estuviese llamándome o que estuviese herido—respondió arreglándose la gabardina que se le había arrugado cuando la bruja lo cogiera—me encargare de el ahora—

No había necesitado que el rubio lo llamara por la simple razón que había estado observando la batalla desde no muy lejos y cuando había visto que herían a su rubio tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir a patearle el trasero a la criatura pues no quería herir el amor propio de los cazadores, mientras se acercaba al cazador vio que la mujer sacaba una botella de su bolso y se la ofrecía a Dean que sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se bebía el contenido por completo, aquello saco de quicio al ángel…una cosa era que coqueteara y la otra muy diferente era que coqueteara ¡herido!, sin querer pensar que estaba sufriendo un gran ataque de celos Castiel se arrodillo al lado del rubio y poniendo sus dedos en la frente del cazador se lo llevo con él al motel donde estaban quedándose los hermanos

— ¡¿Q—que demonios?!...Cass, te olvidaste traer a Sam con nosotros—Dean se incorporo notando que estaba acostado en su cama y no en el suelo de aquella vieja granja—además esa chica estaba a punto de darme su número de teléfono—

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas, Dean?—cuestiono el ángel tomando asiento al lado del rubio, apoyo su mano delicadamente en el vientre del humano— ¿no tienes suficientes ya?—

—Los números de las chicas nunca son suficientes y menos las que están a si de buenas—rio notando que la mano sobre su estomago estaba aplastándolo, sin querer soltó un jadeo de dolor— ¡no hagas eso!...estoy herido, cúrame—

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—esta vez fue el turno del ángel de sonreír—te veías muy feliz junto a esa mujer—

—No me vengas con que tienes celos porque eso ni loco te lo creo—esta vez fue el rubio el que esbozo una sonrisa, los ojos de Castiel brillaban , el otro comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir aquel gesto y sin esperar a que el castaño dijera algo se levanto la camisa revelándole una herida lo bastante grande para hacerle desear haber hecho sufrir mucho más a la bruja por haberse atrevido a lastimar la piel de Dean, acerco su boca al borde de la herida depositando un beso que hizo temblar ligeramente al rubio—apresúrate, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas—

—Aguantaras lo que yo diga que puedas, Dean—volvió a depositar un beso esta vez un poco más abajo exactamente en el lugar en que empezaba a nacer el vello, debajo suyo el cazador se movió inquieto, el dolor y los besos de Cass en su vientre lo estaban comenzando a alterar—¿lo entiendes?—

Y sin dejarle responder, Castiel se abalanzo sobre el besándole en los labios, en un contacto que le arrebato la mayor parte del oxigeno, incorporándose nuevamente el ángel miro unos segundos atentamente al humano antes de volver a poner su mano sobre el estomago del ojiverde, esta vez sobre la herida y en menos de un segundo el daño había desaparecido por completo sin dejar ninguna cicatriz que revelara lo que el cazador tuviese que pasar ,Castiel volvió a inclinarse sobre él para besarle mientras movía la mano sobre su vientre hasta el botón que cerraba su pantalón el que prácticamente arranco de su sitio para después descender un poco mas hasta la cremallera y bajarla

—No me gusta que hagas cosas tan arriesgadas—murmuro sobre sus labios a la vez que acariciaba por encima de la ropa la evidente erección que allí se encontraba—no siempre estaré contigo—

—Entonces aprovechare bien nuestro tiempo juntos—sonrió de esa forma que solo el sabia, aquella sonrisa que había logrado hacerle cuestionarse al ángel todo lo que siempre había conocido alguna vez, sin borrar aquel gesto de su rostro acerco su boca hasta la oreja del ángel para susurrarle algo que sabia por experiencia que lo enloquecía—follame, Cass—

Dejando salir un gemido el castaño se abalanzo otra vez sobre los labios del cazador besándole de forma hambrienta, casi animal, introdujo la lengua en aquella cálida cavidad comenzando a jugar con la de Dean incitándolo a empezar una batalla que termino cuando el rubio lo empujo suavemente

—Sabes que necesito respirar ¿no?— rio acariciando su espalda—a veces eres algo lento para ciertas cosas—

—Lo siento, Dean—pese a que dijo aquello el humano sabía que no lo sentía para nada, a veces el ángel podía ser un verdadero demonio y eso personalmente le encantaba—olvide que eres humano—

—Y a mí me gustaría olvidar que eres el ángel más raro de toda la creación pero supongo que eso es lo que me toco—rio bajito entretanto el otro se acomodaba sobre el—Sam puede llegar en cualquier segundo y no se tu pero yo necesito que hagas lo que te pedí hace un rato—

Sin hacerse más de rogar el ángel se arrodillo a su lado sobre la cama y de un solo tirón le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas descubriendo una erección que casi gritaba por atención que él no iba a negarle, sujeto su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle a la vez que llevaba su mano libre hasta la entrada del rubio, no tuvo que prepararle demasiado, solo lo suficiente para oírle gemir un poco antes de hacerle girar hasta dejarlo de lado, dándole la espalda

Sabia que Sam se tardaría por lo menos media hora más pues debía llevar a la mujer ,víctima de la bruja, hasta su casa pero él no iba a aguantar mucho mas oír los jadeos de Dean y sus protestas para que le follase de una vez, notaba su propio miembro palpitando dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones que se apresuro en bajar antes de tumbarse a su lado, arrimo su pene al trasero del rubio gimiendo al sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, sabía que debía hacerlo rápido pero no pudo evitar sostenerlo contra la suave piel del cazador y frotarlo contra ella unos segundos antes de penetrarlo

—Oh…Dios, Cass…—fue lo más coherente que salió de la boca de Dean cuando el miembro de Castiel se coló en su interior, una de las cosas que le gustaba de él era que a pesar de ser un ángel ,el ojiazul le hacía el amor como a él exactamente le gustaba…duro, después de penetrarle comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo que le hizo jadear y suplicar por mas, sin parar sus movimientos Castiel volvió a sujetar su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle otra vez siguiendo el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, le acariciaba el glande esparciendo por el resto de su pene el liquido pre seminal que estaba comenzando a gotear de el –C-Cass…joder…—

El ángel empezó a besarle la nuca mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas y el de su mano, sabía cuanto al cazador le gustaba que le mordiese y sin hacerle esperar más clavo sus dientes en su cuello provocándole un gemido que lleno la habitación y que logro excitarlo(si eso era posible) aun mas, sus embestidas se volvieron un poco mas irregulares pues sabía que se acercaba el momento del clímax y sin poder aguantar más se dejo llevar por el orgasmo, corriéndose dentro del ardiente cuerpo del cazador que unos cuantos segundos más tarde se libero en su mano…

Cuando el menor de los Winchester llego a la habitación del motel se encontró a su hermano dormido en la cama y al ángel parado cerca de la ventana mirándolo como si estuviese cuidando su sueño, en silencio el pelilargo se acerco al ojiazul que lo miro a su vez con su apatía natural

— ¿Esta mejor? Ya sabes, después de que lo hirieron y que te lo hayas llevado pensé que algo iba mal pero no podía dejar a esa chica ahí y tuve que…—

—Dean está bien ahora ¿y tú? –Pregunto más que nada para cambiar de tema y no tener que mentirle a Sam—no pareces tener heridas—

—Lo peor se lo llevo el cabeza hueca de Dean así que puedo decir que estoy bien—sonrió dirigiéndose al baño—pero me sentiré mejor cuando me dé una ducha y me vaya a la cama ¿Qué harás tu, Cass?... ¿eh? ¿Cass?—

Pero nadie le contesto el ángel se había marchado como siempre, sin darle mayor importancia el menor siguió con su plan y entro al cuarto de baño sin saber que Castiel solo había desaparecido para volver a aparecer fuera del motel y hacer lo que siempre hacia desde que se diera cuenta que Dean era mucho más para el que lo que se suponía debía ser…vigilaría su sueño esa noche y todas las que hicieran falta.

Mientras tanto los cazadores se tomaban un merecido descanso lejos de allí una oscura sombra se colaba en la casa de la chica que rescataran hacia solo una hora, Amber estaba sentada en su cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente apareciendo en el umbral una encorvada figura pero lejos de asustarse la mujer sonrió encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche, los horribles rasgos de la bruja que supuestamente el ángel había aniquilado se revelaron a la luz logrando que la chica temblara

— ¿Por qué tiemblas, pequeña?—cuestiono la criatura acercándose hasta la orilla de la cama—Has hecho un trabajo excelente, lograste que ese idiota se bebiera por completo lo que te di ¿No?—

—Si lo hizo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hice mal al…—empezó a decir la mujer mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la vieja –ellos solo querían ayudar y yo…¿Está segura que ellos…?—

—Querida, ellos estarán de maravilla…ahora déjame darte lo que te prometí—con un chasquido de sus huesudos dedos la criatura hizo aparecer en el cuarto a un hombre que parecía más dormido que despierto, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer que corrió a abrazarse al hombre que la recibió entre sus brazos—te traje a tu Edward…ahora estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe…o sea…ahora—

Con otro chasquido de dedos el rostro del hombre se transformo en uno de autentica ira, sujeto a la mujer por el cuello y con un movimiento lo rompió para después dejar caer el cuerpo inerte de Amber otra vez en la cama

—Oh!...el amor joven nunca dura—se burlo la criatura sentándose en la cama y sujetando la mano del hombre que la miro con adoración—bueno, es inútil quejarse…lo hecho esta hecho…ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Dean Winchester y su querido angelito nos den una deliciosa cena…¿Sabes, Ed? siempre me ha gustado comer cosas distintas y únicas…y no se tu pero yo jamás he oído de una de mis hermanas que haya probado el fruto de un ángel con un humano—

La risa de la criatura no se dejo esperar y varios kilómetros más lejos, Dean tembló entre sueños mientras sin siquiera sospecharlo una nueva vida se comenzaba a gestar en su interior.


	3. ¿Voy a ser tío?

Una mañana normal para Dean empieza recordando, nada más abrir los ojos, el excelente maratón de sexo que ha tenido la noche pasada y si no lo ha tenido imaginar el que vendrá por la noche o si tiene suerte el que tendrá cuando a Sammy se le ocurra irse a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el monstruo de turno, sabe que el ángel siempre está pendiente de esos momentos de soledad del rubio y si su hermanito se tarda lo suficiente ambos pasaran una muy buena tarde en la cama, el impala, un callejón, un baño o el lugar donde el ángel de ojos azules ,lo encuentre no es que se vaya a poner exigente con los lugares donde puedan meterse mano.

Sonriendo al imaginar el gran día que le esperaba ,lanzo las sabanas a un lado y se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta que su hermano, Sam ya no se encontraba en la cama de al lado pero aquello no era algo fuera de lo común si tomamos en cuenta el saludable estilo de vida del menor muy diferente al de su hermano, se rasco el estomago a la vez que un dejaba salir un sonoro bostezo, todavía en calzoncillos camino hasta la pequeña mesa ubicada cerca de la ventana encontrándose con la sorpresa que Sam le había traído algo para comer, rogo a todos los dioses que no fuera algo vegetariano y como al parecer algún dios todavía quería premiar a los mortales lo que la bolsa de papel contenía era la hamburguesa más grande y grasosa que Dean hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de la emoción saco la hamburguesa de la bolsa e iba a darle un gran mordisco cuando nada mas acercársela a la boca el olor de la comida le inundo la nariz y unas tremendas nauseas lo obligaron a correr al baño y expulsar todo el contenido de su estomago en el inodoro, sorprendido por su reacción se quedo quieto unos segundos antes de levantarse trabajosamente, tirar de la cadena y dirigirse hasta el lavabo

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—bien la pregunta estaba de mas pero eso no le quitaba la rareza al asunto, porque si lo pensamos bien los Winchester (a excepción de Sam con los burritos) toleran muy bien cualquier tipo de comida aunque provenga del peor sitio de la ciudad; desde su más tierna infancia su padre los había criado con la comida de los moteles, restaurantes, puestos de comida o la gasolinera más cercana al lugar donde los niños hubiesen estado medianamente a salvo así que podían decir con total orgullo que tenían un estomago de acero

Aun consternado por su reacción se quedo mirando el espejo que le devolvió el reflejo de un rostro un poco pálido, se mojo la cara y regreso al cuarto, más exactamente regreso al lugar donde había arrojado la bolsa con la hamburguesa, la recupero del suelo y volvió a abrir la bolsa seguro que lo que antes le había pasado era solo un malestar pasajero, después de todo una de sus comidas favoritas eran todas las que supusieran un riesgo para la salud.

Cuando Sam por fin regreso de la tienda a la que había ido a comprar un nuevo cepillo de dientes se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, nada más entrar a la habitación oyó algunos ruidos que no deberían estar ahí, intrigado camino hasta el baño en donde se encontró a su hermano arrodillado en el inodoro vomitando como si no hubiera un mañana, al principio su mente se quedo en blanco tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo ,sin embargo, el sentido del cazador fue más fuerte y su mente comenzó a trabajar en busca de una criatura o demonio que pudiese ser causante de lo que estaba sucediéndole a su hermano

—Dean ¿te sientes bien?—se acerco a su lado y sintió un poco de pena por el rubio quien después de toser un poco giro su rostro para mirarle—te ves terrible…—

—Gracias por decirlo, Sammy, es justo lo que necesitaba oír—a duras penas el mayor se puso de pie y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse los dientes antes de volver a su cama—creo que me algo me hizo mal…me siento terrible—

—Pues…no recuerdo que hayas comido algo diferente de todo lo que comes—el mayor se metió bajo las sabanas y se abrazo a la almohada como cuando era un niño pequeño y su madre lo cuidaba— tomando en cuenta que comes como un cerdo, puedo decir que jamás te había visto tan enfermo—

—Si mal no recuerdo desayune contigo en la cafetería esa donde la camarera te estaba haciendo ojitos: huevos revueltos, tocino, un emparedado, salchichas, hot cakes…ya sabes lo de siempre—Sam se quedo mirándolo como si no pudiese creer todas las cosas que su hermano comía, sabía que siempre estaba comiendo pero la mayoría de las veces solo se limitaba a ignorarlo—antes del almuerzo me comí un hot dog, luego creo que almorzamos pollo frito y después…—

—Déjalo, Dean, creo que ya comprendo…quizás tu cuerpo ya no está soportando que lo llenes con comida chatarra y ahora solo no la toleras—mientras hablaba su hermano camino hasta la puerta y se quedo allí de pie—se que probablemente estas pensando que me volví loco pero no lo sé…es lo único que se me ocurre—

—Tienes razón…te volviste loco, no dejare de comer hamburguesas solo por un pequeño mareo que de seguro solo fue algo al azar—respondió enterrando la cabeza en la almohada—ahora vete, me levantare en cinco minutos—

—Como quieras, princesa, te estaré esperando en la cafetería de la esquina—sin darle más vueltas al asunto el castaño salió de la habitación dejando solo a Dean, por lo menos los primeros tres segundos antes que Castiel se apareciera al lado de la cama

— ¿Te sientes mal, Dean?—su voz profunda inundo la habitación logrando que el rubio lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa—Pareces enfermo—

—Lo parezco y lo estoy…me siento como si tuviese el estomago al revés—se quejo viendo sentarse en la orilla de la cama al ángel—supongo que comí algo en mal estado…pero de todas formas me levantare o el sabelotodo de mi hermano se burlara de mi—

—Si estás enfermo ¿no sería mejor que permanecieras en cama?—pregunto el ángel conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de acariciar la frente del humano pero sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo Dean se enfadaría muchísimo—Estoy seguro que Sam piensa lo mismo—

—Puede ser pero yo no pienso lo mismo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer—a duras penas el rubio se puso de pie, el ángel se quedo mirándolo pues el cazador aun solo llevaba ropa interior, el rubio descubrió que el ojiazul lo estaba mirando fijamente—¿no crees que es muy temprano…aun para esto?—

—No creí que te molestara la hora— Dean dejo salir una risita al sentir la mano de Castiel en su estomago, el ángel lo miraba con claros deseos y el estaba seguro que tenían por lo menos diez minutos para hacer lo que se les diera la gana, la mano del ángel bajo un poco mas palpando la erección que comenzaba a crecer bajo su palma pero cuando Castiel iba a hacer a un lado su ropa interior la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente apareciendo en el umbral el menor de los Winchester que se quedo mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada, pues el rubio exhibía una erección en la que fácilmente podrían izar una bandera.

—Creí que estabas enfermo…pero ahora veo que estas mejor…te daré cinco minutos más para ya sabes "desahogarte"—un poco sonrojado Sam se dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación—por lo menos pon una corbata en la perilla de la puerta para no tener que verte masturbándote—

La cara de Dean era todo un poema, lo único de lo que se alegraba es que el ángel hubiese desaparecido en el momento justo en que Sam había abierto la puerta, cogió la bolsa donde estaba todavía entera la hamburguesa y la lanzo al basurero antes de ir a tomar una ducha, había cerrado la puerta del baño tras de sí e iba a quitarse los calzoncillos cuando el ángel volvió a aparecer a su lado, Dean se lo quedo mirando unos segundos para luego pasar totalmente de él, desvestirse y entrar a la ducha.

—Dean…creo que debemos hablar—normalmente la voz de Castiel era profunda pero adquiría un tono más sensual cada vez que el rubio cazador le incitaba de alguna forma y eso era precisamente lo que el otro estaba haciendo mientras el chorro de agua caía por su piel, incitarlo, pero cuando el ángel iba a acercarse para tocarlo con un solo gesto el rubio le ordeno que se quedara en su lugar— ¿Estas enfadado porque tu hermano cree que estabas masturbándote?—

—Precisamente, Cass, como siempre has dado en el clavo…ahora si me perdonas estoy duchándome—en ningún momento el ojiverde detuvo los movimientos de sus manos ,en cierto modo era un castigo porque el ángel le había hecho empalmarse y por otro lado era una grandiosa forma de lograr que Castiel se comportara como una bestia en celo así que siguió moviéndose y frotándose sensualmente frente al castaño hasta que consiguió un poco más de lo que había planeado que sucedería pues emitiendo un pequeño gruñido de dos zancadas el ser celestial se metió con él en la ducha y sin importarle que su ropa se empapase por completo comenzó a frotarse contra el haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba…supongo que debo decir que la paciencia de Sam fue puesta a prueba esa mañana pero ni se le paso por la cabeza ir a ver que sucedía con su hermano…había tenido bastante con lo de hacia un rato.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron sin temor a equivocarme más de lo mismo, definitivamente Dean ya no podía acercarse a una hamburguesa sin sentir que iba a vomitar hasta las tripas y ni hablar de las nauseas matutinas a las que por supuesto no le quiso dar importancia e incluso cuando comenzó con unas irrefrenables ganas de orinar frecuentemente ignoro las sugerencias de su hermano para que fuese al doctor y siguió investigando el rastro de unos vampiros que estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo, por su parte Castiel no había tenido mejor suerte al tratar de hablar al rubio sobre la extraña energía que había sentido cuando había puesto la mano sobre su estomago pues cada vez que sacaba el tema Dean se enfadaba y se marchaba dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Pero el nivel de rareza alcanzo un punto altísimo cuando Dean comenzó a engordar, al principio ni él ni Sam le dieron importancia pues al dejar de comer hamburguesas el cazador se había vuelto adicto a todo tipo de dulces y a eso le atribuía su aumento de peso. Por su parte Sam y Castiel estaban comenzando a dudar seriamente que los extraños síntomas que afectaban al mayor de los Winchester fueran producto de su mala alimentación y sin la cooperación de Dean no podían hacer mucho. Una mañana que su hermano se hallaba revisando el motor del impala se decidió acercarse al ojiazul mientras este observaba a Dean trabajar a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, Sam?—cuestiono sin siquiera mirar al otro— ¿Hay algo que te moleste?—

—Sabes que si…mi hermano ha estado actuando raro, más de lo normal y esperaba que tú me dieras alguna pista—a veces ese humano lograba sorprender un poco al ángel con su perspicacia— no has observado nada raro en el, ya sabes con tus poderes de ángel—

—Dean tiene buena salud pese a su alimentación podría decir que esta en perfecta condición física—el menor arrugo el entrecejo mirando cómo metros mas allá al quitarse la chaqueta el rubio dejaba ver parte de su hinchado estomago

—Cass, si no supiera que esto es imposible no se que mas podría explicar esto que esta sucediéndole a mi hermano pero cuando pienso en esto lo único que se me ocurre es que esta…demonios, ni yo puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…creo que Dean está embarazado— solo duro una fracción de segundo pero Sam podría haber asegurado que el rostro de Cass había mostrado verdadera sorpresa –y por favor no me vayas a decir que eso es imposible porque desde que tengo memoria he visto y hecho cosas que la mayoría del mundo consideraría imposibles—

—Hasta donde yo sé Dean es un hombre y físicamente no puede embarazarse, Sam—el rostro de póquer del ángel había vuelto pero sabía que podía contar con el ángel para llevar a cabo lo que había estado planeando—no estoy seguro que esté sucediendo con su cuerpo—

—Pues yo tampoco estoy seguro y odio no estar seguro de algo así que te pediré tu ayuda en un pequeño asunto—el ángel conocía lo suficiente al menor de los Winchester para saber que se le había ocurrido una idea—Compre esto cuando Dean estaba almorzando y necesito tu ayuda para utilizarlo—

La verdad es que la explicación que Sam le había dado sobre el objeto que tenía en su mano había sido bastante breve pero había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que debía ayudar al castaño pues hasta el momento era la única forma de saber que significaba la extraña energía proveniente del vientre del rubio, según el plan el ángel debía colarse en el baño y en el momento que Dean fuese a orinar debía recoger parte de esa orina en un recipiente que Sam le había entregado con cara de asco.

—Sé que estoy pidiéndote algo que posiblemente odies hacer pero es la única forma que tenemos de salir de las dudas, bueno eso o llevar a Dean al ginecólogo y dudo que vaya a dejarme hacerlo—sonrió mientras miraba su reloj, ambos estaban fuera de la habitación del motel—si no me equivoco ahora mismo debe estar levantándose, ve por el tigre—

Sin decir nada el ángel desapareció frente a sus ojos para volver a aparecer al lado de la cama del cazador en el momento que este un poco adormilado se incorporaba y salía del lecho para dirigirse al baño aunque no vio al ojiazul pues este se había vuelto invisible, paso a su lado bostezando y arreglándose la camiseta que había empezado a usar para no ver su prominente vientre que había vuelto a crecer pese a toda la actividad física que ser cazador le dejaba, en secreto había estado ejercitándose pero por más que sudaba su cuerpo no volvía a su estado normal y pese a que no lo dijera aquello le causaba un miedo terrible. Frente al inodoro aparto un poco sus calzoncillos para comenzar a orinar ,aun estaba un tanto soñoliento así que ni cuenta se dio que cerca de la taza había aparecido un recipiente en donde el ángel recogió parte de la orina del rubio para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que había llegado.

—¿La tienes?—pregunto cuando vio al ojiazul materializarse a su lado y dejar el recipiente sobre la mesa ,el ángel asintió y Sam abrió la cajita de color rosado para sacar un pequeño papel de instrucciones que ya creía conocer de memoria pero como no quería volver a hacer eso (por lo menos en lo que le quedaba de vida) volvió a leerlo antes de tomar el pequeño paquete que venía en la caja y abrirlo sacar de él lo que Castiel supuso era la prueba de embarazo de la que antes le había hablado, le quito la tapa para después coger un gotario y recoger parte de la orina del rubio antes de dejar caer en la prueba unas cuantas gotas y volver a taparla—ahora ponemos esto aquí y esperamos…aquí dice…unos tres minutos…fácil ¿no?—

Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho…aquellos fueron los tres minutos más largos que Sam recordara alguna vez pero trato que el ángel no descubriera su nerviosismo, se paseo por la minúscula sala del cuarto de motel donde se encontraban, entretanto que Castiel ,pese a que no lo transparentaba en su rostro ,estaba igual de nervioso que el humano, por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas ideas que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el conocimiento que tenia sobre los humanos, sabía muy bien que solo las hembras podían quedarse embarazadas y Dean no era una, bien se lo habían probado todas sus "exploraciones manuales".

Por fin pasaron los tres minutos indicados en el envase, Sam trago saliva antes de volver a coger el test y en el momento que iba a mirarlo la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Dean Winchester apareció mirándolos un poco confuso al verlos a los dos juntos

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—pregunto mientras se cerraba a duras penas la camisa— ¿Hay algún caso?—

— ¿Un caso?...no, no, no es algo sin importancia—rio nervioso el pelilargo a la vez que escondía tras su espalda el test— ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas a la cafetería a desayunar?—

—Ustedes están actuando muy extraño pero tengo demasiada hambre como para averiguarlo ahora, nos vemos—

Al verlo salir por la puerta, Sam suspiro sonoramente, no sabía que diría su hermano si llegaba a descubrir lo que habían hecho pero no había vuelta atrás, volvió a coger mas aire antes de poner delante de su rostro el test de embarazo y unos segundos después lo dejo caer…un poco aturdido por la reacción del otro Castiel se inclino y recogió la prueba de embarazo pero no tenía idea que significaban aquellas dos pequeñas líneas de color rojo, iba a preguntárselo al castaño cuando este dejándose caer en la silla más cercana dijo algo que tomo toda su atención:

—No puede ser…Dean esta embarazado—


	4. Confia en mi

Cada día Dean se sentía un poco más extraño no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta pero estaba casi seguro que su hermano y Cass lo miraban de forma distinta y es mas hasta actuaban de forma distinta, el menor se esmeraba por no hacerle enfadar mientras que el ángel se mantenía alejado de él y cuando era él quien se acercaba se desaparecía dejándolo completamente confundido…definitivamente ellos sabían algo que el no y eso…eso lo molestaba demasiado.

Desde aquella mañana que se había encontrado al pelilargo y al ángel juntos en la salita del cuarto del motel donde se estaban quedando todo era más raro de lo normal, aunque si había que darle el premio de la rareza a algo eso sería a su vientre pues para molestia suya este había vuelto a crecer y disimularlo ya se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio, pero supo que todo había tocado un límite cuando una chica a la que estaba intentando ligarse lo rechazo "amablemente" diciéndole que ella no salía con panzones, esa noche el rubio volvió deprimido a la habitación donde su hermano se encontraba acostado sobre su cama revisando algunas páginas de internet en su computadora pero nada más ver a su hermano entrar en la habitación se apresuro en cerrar lo que hubiese sido lo que estaba viendo, Dean supuso que la soledad había vuelto a atacar a su hermanito y que este había intentado aplacarla con el buen porno de internet…definitivamente Sam debía conseguirse una mujer, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto se sentó en la orilla de su cama y observo a su hermano

—Pensé que llegarías mas tarde o que no llegarías—dijo Sam a la vez que se incorporaba y dejaba el aparato sobre la mesita de noche entre ambas camas— ¿no te sientes mal, verdad?—

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Pareces mi madre— ¿desde cuándo su hermano le preguntaba eso? No supo bien con que expresión lo miro pero este unos segundos después aduciendo que debía ir a comprar algunas cosas se marcho de la habitación dejándole completamente solo, un poco intrigado por el comportamiento del otro Dean dirigió su atención a la computadora que su hermano dejara, sin querer admitirlo lo que esa tipa le había dicho había logrado afectar su ya resquebrajado ego así que intento subir su ánimo con algo que sabia siempre lo animaba PORNO ,bueno esa era una forma pero en ese momento no tenía a su ángel cerca así que ni hablar de tener sexo, a veces (muy a su pesar) pensaba que Castiel se había alejado de el por su apariencia física pero preferiría regalarle su amado auto a Gabriel antes de preguntarle al ojiazul si le molestaba su repentina gordura…deseo darse un tiro nada mas pensar eso, desde hacía algunos días se había atrapado teniendo unos pensamientos que ya hubiera querido cualquier guionista de telenovela barata en sus personajes.

Estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza así que sin ganas de darle más vueltas al asunto cogió el computador y tan seguro como que el sol brilla Dean abrió el historial de búsqueda confiado que la ultima pagina que había visto su hermano era Redtube, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula nada mas descubrir que la pagina donde el menor había estado era una donde le daban consejos a las mujeres embarazadas

—¡¿A Sam le gustan las embarazadas?!—vale, eso sí que era algo que no llegaría a imaginarse ni en un millón de años pero quien era él para sacarle en cara algo a su hermano, después de todo ¿Quién follaba con un ángel de los dos? Soltó un suspiro e iba a iniciar una nueva búsqueda cuando algo en la dichosa pagina llamo su atención, en una sección nombraban los síntomas más comunes de las embarazadas durante sus primeros meses de gestación y por extraño que fuera la mayoría de ellos los estaba padeciendo él , desde las nauseas hasta las frecuentes ganas de orinar ¡el tenia los mismos síntomas!...su cabeza se quedo en blanco unos diez segundos antes de echarse a reír –debo estar volviéndome loco…¿yo embarazado?...eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años—

Todavía riéndose por sus tontos temores entro en una página que conocía tan bien como su propia mano y ahí se hubiese quedado lo que quedaba de noche si no hubiese sido porque su celular comenzó a sonar, enfadado con quien se atrevía a interrumpir su "tiempo de calidad consigo mismo" acerco el teléfono a su oído y contesto

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamo enfadado con quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea—¡Estoy muy ocupado!—

—Si llamas estar ocupado a masturbarte… te creo, hijo, ahora aleja la mano de tu pantalón y escúchame muy bien—Dean no lo admitiría nunca pero la voz de Bobby Singer enfadado era algo que no era cómodo de oír—Necesito que me hagan un favor—

Apenas Sam regreso, Dean, le hizo saber que Bobby los necesitaba y a primera hora por la mañana se dirigieron al lugar donde el cazador los había enviado, Dean no recordaba haber estado alguna vez en Prescott, Arizona pero el sitio parecía de lo más tranquilo ,bueno , eso hubiese sido lo normal pero los hermanos sabían que la normalidad siempre ocultaba ciertas cosas que hubiese estado mejor que se hubiesen quedado en la oscuridad de la que venían, lo primero era lo primero así que dieron algunas vueltas buscando algún motel que les sirviera de refugio, nada mas localizar uno , se pusieron su mejor traje y se dirigieron al lugar donde Bobby los había enviado.

El Centro médico regional Yavapai al que para acortar solo llamare hospital Yavapai en ese momento estaba completamente atestado de gente, un autobús escolar se había volcado durante el trayecto de la mañana y el sitio estaba lleno de padres, parientes, amigos, reporteros y un largo etc. Después de un rato el equipo de seguridad había dispuesto que toda persona ajena al hospital debía abandonar las salas y aguardar en una sala de espera más alejada para dejar a los doctores y enfermeras trabajar mas cómodamente, Dean y Sam entraron en ese momento intentando ubicar a la persona de las que Bobby les había hablado pero al acercarse a la recepción uno de los guardias los hizo detenerse

—Lo siento, señores, no pueden estar aquí—los hermanos se miraron entre ellos antes de sacar de sus chaquetas unas identificaciones que se apresuraron en enseñarle al guardia

—Somos los agentes Richards y Smith del departamento de salud, vinimos a…—comenzó a decir pero sin mostrar interés alguno el tipo volvió a empujarlos hacia la salida—¡Hey! Si te atreves a tocarnos yo…—

—¿Así? ¿Qué harás, gordito?—

— ¿Qué te parece si meto mi bota en tu…?—

Dean ya estaba comenzando a perder la calma pero todo se tranquilizo con la llegada de una mujer afroamericana que llevaba una bata blanca, nada más verla el sujeto se puso pálido como el papel, la mujer aparentaba estar cerca de los cuarenta años y llevaba el cabello muy corto

—Los estaba esperando, agentes…vuelva a su puesto— se dirigió al guardia que agachando la cabeza se alejo de ellos—mis disculpas, no estaba segura a qué hora vendrían y la verdad esperaba que fuera su padre el que viniera—

— ¿Conocía a nuestro padre?—cuestiono el pelilargo mientras seguían a la doctora que los llevo a su oficina, después de cerrar la puerta tras ellos la mujer se apoyo en el escritorio a la vez que los cazadores ocupaban las sillas frente a ella

—Así es, lo conozco pues él me ayudo hace unos años—la mujer tenía una mirada severa pero también honesta—no tengo nada contra ustedes pero nos enfrentamos a algo muy peligroso—

—Va a tener que conformarse con nuestra ayuda, señora…nuestro padre murió hace tiempo—la mujer volteo a ver al rubio que le ofreció una sonrisa—pero no se preocupe somos bastante eficientes—

— ¡Dean!...lo siento mucho señora…mi hermano…—

—Eres muy valiente, Dean, yo soy Karen West, jefa de la sección de maternidad…y tú debes ser Sammuel, su padre me había hablado de ustedes—la mujer también sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos—supongo que no tenemos otra opción, le pedí a Bobby que contactara a su padre pero como siempre el no me dijo toda la verdad… ¿pero que se puede esperar de alguien que se olvida hasta de nuestro primer aniversario?...como sea, muchachos, necesito su ayuda—

— ¿Qué…Bobby y usted…?...perdón, ¿puede decirnos que ocurre?—aquello jamás hubiese pasado por la cabeza del rubio, quería saber cómo Bobby se había perdido a la doctora pero el oportuno codazo de Sam lo devolvió al problema importante –Denos todos los detalles para empezar a trabajar—

—Como ya sabrán me encargo del área de maternidad y desde hace un mes aproximadamente varias de las pacientes han perdido a sus hijos cuando apenas tenían tres o cuatro meses de gestación, al principio pensé que era normal pero después de extraer el feto para hacer los estudios me di cuenta que la causa de muerte era anti natural, jamás he visto algo así…a todos los fetos les faltaba el corazón—

Sam no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió después de salir del hospital, la reciente conversación que habían tenido con la doctora West lo había hecho sentirse realmente nervioso, el monstruo con el que debían enfrentarse era uno de los mas malvados con el que se toparan pues atacaba a las mujeres embarazadas y devoraba los corazones de las indefensas criaturas en su interior, definitivamente debían destruirlo.

Pese a saber que era imposible que un hombre pudiese estar embarazado, en especial su hermano, inconscientemente quería proteger a su sobrino y que un monstruo que asesinaba bebes anduviera suelto por allí no lo hacía sentirse cómodo , había buscado en todos los sitios posibles lo que estaba pasando pero todas sus investigaciones lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida, todos los textos que había leído decían que era imposible lo que estaba pasando, aquello lo desanimaba pues veía como todos los días su hermano cambiaba un poco mas físicamente y pese a que ni siquiera quería tocar el tema sabía que Dean estaba comenzando a deprimirse por su físico y para terminar de empeorar las cosas Castiel se había desaparecido, tenía muchas preguntas pero nadie podía responderlas…hasta ahora, repentinamente un foco se encendió en su cerebro ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Acababa de hablar con una experta en el tema de los embarazos y si había alguien a quien pudiese recurrir en aquel desesperado momento era a la doctora West, sin pensarlo demasiado dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos

—Tengo que hablar con la doctora de…algo—le grito a su hermano que ya estaba subiendo al impala— Nos vemos más tarde—

— ¿Eh? Lo que sea me iré a comer—no estaba seguro que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano pero repentinamente sentía unas incontrolables ganas de comer cerezas…bañadas en jarabe de chocolate. Acelero el motor y se dirigió al supermercado por el que habían pasado cuando se dirigían al hospital, aparco en el estacionamiento y entro en busca de la sección de las frutas, cogió una gran bolsa de cerezas y después fue en búsqueda del jarabe de chocolate, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro volvió al motel, después de ponerse ropa mas cómoda se acostó sobre su cama para abrir la bolsa, sin embargo, un presentimiento lo hizo mirar hacia la ventana encontrándose con los ojos azules de cierto ángel que lo traía bien cogido

—Hola, Dean…Necesito hablar con tu hermano— aquello fue demasiado, el maldito ángel lo había esquivado casi la semana completa y ahora se aparecía allí buscando a Sam

—Pues…que mala suerte tienes, Sam se quedo en el lugar donde Bobby nos pidió que investigáramos—se incorporo lo suficiente para tomar la botella de jarabe de la mesita a su lado—te daré la dirección para que te vayas y me dejes en paz—

— ¿Estas enfadado conmigo, Dean?—el ángel se quedo mirándolo con aquella expresión que le recordaba bastante a un cervatillo— ¿He hecho algo malo?—

—No, Cass, no has hecho absolutamente nada—Dean sabía que estaba hablando como si fuese una mujer despechada pero no podía evitarlo, abrió la botella y derramo una buena cantidad de chocolate sobre la fruta que empezó a comer rápidamente—así que si no te molesta me gustaría estar solo—

—Pareces dolido…No deberías comer esto, no es saludable— el rubio se quedo mirándolo como si fuese a saltarle encima y eso le dolió un poco al ángel, no quería que él lo odiara pero tampoco podía acercársele mientras no supiera con seguridad que pasaba con su cuerpo, no se acercaría al humano a pesar de lo apetecible que se viera con la boca manchada de chocolate ,el mismo que se escurría por entre sus dedos y que le manchaba un poco el cuello…No,no,no…no acabaría con esa escasa distancia que los separaba y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza sentarse a su lado y arrebatarle aquella maldita cereza que había estado lamiendo desde hacía un buen rato…no, Castiel no se abandonaría a sus deseos y dejaría que estos lo impulsaran a la boca del ojiverde…lamentablemente fue una vergonzosa derrota para su autocontrol, el ángel se lanzo a la boca de Dean para arrebatarle un beso que casi le dejo sin aire en los pulmones.

Dean no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del ángel, primero lo había ignorado y ahora estaba allí besándole con tanta pasión que creía que podría encenderse en llamas, quería negarse y conservar un poco de orgullo pero aquella distancia entre ambos había estado carcomiéndole el cerebro al imaginar que el ángel ya no lo deseaba por su físico, abrió los ojos al sentir como sus manos le recorrían lentamente el pecho y el vientre quiso separarse de él, no quería que tocara su hinchado estomago pero Castiel lo sujeto firmemente contra sí mismo y mientras clavaba sus ojos en los suyos siguió besándolo…no podía pelear contra eso, se sentía como una adolescente a la que le están robando su primer beso…Dios, que alguien le explicara porque cada vez que ese tipo lo besaba se sentía como si pudiese derretirse entre sus brazos…pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso mientras Castiel con una mano cogía la bolsa de cerezas y la lanzaba al lado de la cama mientras que con la otra le levantaba la camiseta hasta el pecho

—N—no me mires…yo…—sabía que podía parar al ángel en el momento que quisiera pero la verdad es que no quería volver a separarse de el por lo menos lo que le quedaba de vida, los ojos azules lo recorrieron sin reparo, siguiendo la curva que su estomago formaba, poso con una inusitada delicadeza la mano sobre su vientre y al instante Dean noto como un suave calorcillo se extendía por su cuerpo—Cass… ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?—

—Confía en mí, Dean, aun no puedo hablar, necesito un poco más de tiempo… ¿lo harás? ¿Confiarías en mi?—el ángel estaba mirándolo como si fuese lo más bello del mundo y en su interior Dean sabía que no podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba de esa forma, asintió en silencio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la boca del ángel que volvió a bajar su cabeza para besarle otra vez…aunque esta vez sus labios se posaron en su estomago—Eres hermoso, no importa lo que pueda pasar en el futuro…aunque no me veas, siempre estaré con ustedes—

Dean quiso preguntarle que significaban aquellas palabras pero olvido todo mientras el ángel comenzaba a repartir besos por su piel , subió por su pecho lamiendo con delicadeza uno de sus pezones hasta lograr endurecerlo, Dean gemía con cada movimiento de su boca en aquella parte de su anatomía, no estaba seguro pero por alguna extraña razón notaba que esa parte era más sensible a las atenciones del castaño ,llevo una mano al bulto en sus pantalones en un intento de bajar la tensión que sentía pero el otro fue más rápido que él y con un movimiento le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando libre su erección

—Cass…por favor…—el ángel asintió, sabía bien lo que el humano quería de el y aunque el apocalipsis empezara en ese segundo le daría lo que quisiera sin dudarlo un segundo, llevo una mano a su propio pantalón que bajo con igual rapidez antes de afianzarse entre sus piernas y penetrarle sin necesidad de preparación alguna ,un gruñido abandono la garganta del rubio mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama pero sin darle más tiempo el ojiazul comenzó a moverse, balanceándose contra su cuerpo ,restregando el pene del rubio contra su propio estomago—Cass…J-joder…—

Le levanto las piernas sujetándolas por las rodillas al mismo tiempo que aceleraba sus movimientos, durante todo ese tiempo no dejo de mirarlo ni una vez, quería grabarse cada una de las expresiones del rubio en su cabeza por si llegaba aquel día del que su hermano Gabriel le había hablado…no sabía cómo es que el humano había podido embarazarse de el…lo único que sabía es que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Dean o al ser que crecía en su vientre, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo después de todo el cielo tenia reglas sobre procrear con humanos y la última vez que algo así había sucedido Dios había inundado la tierra para castigarles…miro a Dean mientras el orgasmo le llenaba todo el cuerpo…iba a protegerle aunque tuviese que pelear contra todos los ángeles del cielo.


	5. Manananggal

Nada más ver a su hermano subir a su auto Sam volvió a ponerse en movimiento, hubiese querido correr hasta donde se encontraba la oficina de la doctora West pero supuso que aquello sería algo sospechoso así que aguantándose las ganas camino hasta llegar al lugar donde los había dirigido antes e iba a golpear la puerta cuando unas voces del otro lado lo alertaron que la mujer no se encontraba sola, alegrándose que ese sector estuviese prácticamente vacío acerco su cabeza hasta tocar la madera y trato de oír

—Alyssa ¿están listos los informes que te pedí?— esa, inconfundiblemente, era la voz de la doctora—es muy importante que los tenga antes de las nueve—

—Sí, doctora West los tengo ahora aquí conmigo—esa debía ser una de las enfermeras, se sintió algo tonto por haber sospechado que la mujer ocultaba algo— aunque no entiendo porque es tan importante que aparezcan los nombres de las pacientes que están fuera del área de atención del hospital, estoy segura que ellas…—

—Ellas también son pacientes potenciales de nuestro hospital, además, en una emergencia no importa de donde vengan debemos atender a todos—oyó el ruido de una silla y como varios pasos comenzaban a acercarse a la puerta así que dé un salto retrocedió en el instante que la puerta se abría—recuerda lo que te enseñaron cuando te estabas preparando para convertirte en…oh, Sam…digo, agente Smith ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—

—Lo siento mucho, doctora West pero olvide hacerle unas preguntas y de verdad es necesario que las conteste—mirándolo extrañada la mujer asintió y volteo para hablar con la chica a su lado, una bella pelinegra que se quedo embobada al ver a Sam

—Alyssa, dame los informes y vuelve a tu trabajo, por favor, tengo que hablar con el agente—la chica sonrió a la vez que le daba varias carpetas a la doctora y pasando al lado del pelilargo le obsequio una sonrisita que el otro devolvió un poco incomodo—Sígame, será mejor que hablemos adentro—

—Doctora, hay algo que debo preguntarle y es de suma importancia que me tome en serio porque…—apenas se sentó en la silla que ocupara antes Sam sintió como si estuviese a punto de decir lo más tonto del mundo, bien, quizás no lo mas tonto pero si merecía una categoría en las cosas más extrañas del mundo—¿Puede un hombre embarazarse?—

— ¿Un hombre embarazarse?... ¿estás bromeando, muchacho?—fue inevitable sentirse un idiota bajo la mirada de aquella mujer y cuando todo se aclarara Sam se juro a si mismo que tomaría unas vacaciones muy lejos de Dean—eso sí que no me lo esperaba ¿no estás drogado, verdad?—

—No, señora, no lo estoy…esta es una pregunta muy seria y necesito saber si puedo confiar en usted—la mujer lo miro perpleja unos cuantos segundos antes de sentarse en la silla a su lado, la misma que había ocupado Dean— He buscado información en todos lados pero siempre termino estrellándome contra una pared…creo que mi hermano esta embarazado, pero no sé como paso o si solo estoy confundiéndolo todo…necesito su ayuda o me volveré loco—

—Está bien, creo que puedo comprender tu preocupación…así que evaluemos todo bajo la visión de la ciencia, Sam ,es totalmente imposible que un hombre pueda dar a luz pues su cuerpo no está construido para ello—el menor se movió incomodo en su asiento oyendo la misma explicación que se había encontrado en la mayoría de los lugares en los que buscara información—y a menos que este "hombre" tenga órganos reproductores femeninos es totalmente imposible que algo así suceda…bueno, solo sería factible si en verdad no es un hombre como tal ¿Conoces el caso de Thomas Beatie*?—

—Si, leí algo sobre el pero esto es completamente diferente pues ese hombre al principio era una mujer y mi hermano siempre ha sido un hombre—Sam estaba dudando sobre su decisión de consultarle a la mujer— creo que me equivoque al molestarla con esto—

—Muchacho, no voy a negarte que es lo más extraño que he oído en mi vida y esta ha sido larga pero si de algo estoy segura es que nada es completamente imposible, y eso lo aprendí después de que un monstruo casi me partiera en dos—la mujer se puso de pie y se abrió la bata antes de levantarse la blusa que llevaba y mostrarle al castaño una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba el estomago de lado a lado—tu padre me salvo y yo le jure que si alguna vez podía serle de ayuda haría lo que fuera por él y mi palabra vale oro…lo primero que necesitaremos será hacerle una prueba de sangre a tu hermano, dile que venga y yo…—

—Doctora, aun no le dicho nada a Dean—la doctora se cubrió rápidamente a la vez que miraba extrañada a Sam—como no estaba seguro no he hablado nada de esto con el…si me he atrevido a preguntarle es porque he visto todos los síntomas de embarazo en el—

—Ya veo, si me pongo a pensarlo estoy segura que hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu, pero de verdad necesitamos esa muestra de sangre para estar seguros—

—Lo se pero no creo que sea fácil sacarle tanta sangre a Dean sin una razón y dudo que decirle que creo que esta embarazado sea una razón que el crea— imitando a la mujer Sam se puso también de pie y camino hasta la puerta—pensare en una forma de conseguir que el acepte…se lo agradezco—

—Intenta lo que sea, además recuerda que hay una criatura atacando a las embarazadas—el menor asintió en silencio cogiendo el pomo de la puerta—Sam…¿tu hermano es homosexual?—

—Lo dudo, Dean se ha acostado con más mujeres de las que podría contar…me asusta que una de las criaturas que hemos estado cazando le haya hecho algo raro—la mirada del menor se ensombreció nada más recordar la triste mirada en los ojos de su hermano cada vez que una chica lo rechazaba—debemos hacer algo o no se que vaya a pasar más adelante—

—Lo haremos, Sam, no te preocupes estoy segura que tu hermano estará muy bien—

La verdad es que Dean estaba de maravillas, la reconciliación con su ángel había estado genial y pese a que había vuelto a desaparecer después de acomodarle un poco la ropa la sensación que le había dejado el orgasmo en el cuerpo compensaba todos los días que lo había dejado solo, además, como si no fuera poco todavía tenía con él sus queridas cerezas, volvió a bañar con chocolate las que le quedaban y siguió comiendo feliz, así lo encontró Sam después de regresar del hospital

— ¿Qué estas comiendo?—pregunto aflojándose el nudo de la corbata mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie, el otro lo miro con una sonrisa de esas que te deja un excelente orgasmo, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y dudaba que se hubiese acostado con una chica mientras no estaba así que la única respuesta era…vale, no quería saber la respuesta—vas a manchar las sabanas—

—No seas tan exagerado, no es como si hubiesen estado impecables desde un principio—respondió cogiendo la botella de chocolate para darle un trago, Sam lo contemplo con expresión de asco pero se contuvo de decirle algo al recordar lo sensible que se ponían las embarazadas— ¿Por qué regresaste al hospital? ¿Viste algo que te gustara?...ya sabes ¿una paciente?—

— ¿Por qué me iba a fijar en alguna paciente? ¿No recuerdas que estábamos en la sección de maternidad?—aquella pregunta le había hecho pensar que Dean estaba comenzando a sospechar, se dio vuelta intentando no mirarlo— ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea sobre que criatura esté involucrada en esto?—

—La verdad no, ya sabes que tu eres el cerebrito del equipo y yo soy la cara bonita, te dejo a ti esas cosas—rio dándole otro sorbo al chocolate—pero si no me equivoco creo que alguna vez oí a papá decir que se había topado con algo así, no me dio detalles pero debe estar en el diario—

—El diario ¿Cómo no pensé antes en eso?—murmuro acercándose al sitio donde dejara sus cosas, busco en su mochila hasta dar con el diario de John, comenzó a pasar paginas hasta que dio con algo que probablemente era el responsable de la muerte de los bebes—Dean ¿Papá alguna vez te hablo sobre los manananggal?—

— ¿Mana…que? Eso parece más bien un trabalenguas—

—Un manananggal es una especie de vampiro de las Filipinas que puede separar su cuerpo en dos y que le gusta devorar los corazones de los no nacidos con su larga lengua—observo con detenimiento el dibujo que acompañaba la descripción el cual era una mujer aparentemente dividida en dos a la altura del abdomen y que en su espalda tenía un par de enormes alas como las de un murciélago—Al parecer, papá se enfrento con una hace algunos años, no dice como acabo con ella así que supongo que tendré que buscar cómo acabar con ella—

— ¿Ella? ¿Son mujeres? Esto se pone cada vez mejor, dime que no son unas viejas brujas como la de la ultima vez—al decir eso Dean sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda pero se cuido de no decirle nada a su hermano—estoy cansado de ver mujeres horripilantes—

—No lo sé aunque no recuerdo en qué momento esto se convirtió en reinado de belleza…supongo que no le puedo pedir mucho a la "cara bonita" del equipo—murmuro Sam sentándose en la cama y poniendo la laptop sobre sus rodillas, tecleo el nombre de la criatura en internet y para su sorpresa obtuvo más información de la que se había imaginado, en una página de leyendas filipinas encontró la forma en que se decía podía asesinarse una manananggal—pues…aquí dice que las matas rociándoles sal en la parte inferior del cuerpo para que así no se pueda unir antes que salga el sol, también dice que son débiles a las armas de plata y como cualquier vampiro que se respete detestan los ajos—

—Que bien, ahora solo nos falta encontrarla, matarla y averiguar porque Bobby y la doctora terminaron—Sam volteo a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos—vaya…que carácter, ya sabes es solo curiosidad—

Según la información que la doctora les había dado la primera víctima había sido encontrada por su esposo, la mujer tenía un embarazo de alrededor de cuatro meses, la mujer estaba viva pero la doctora West les pidió que actuaran con la mayor delicadeza posible pues aun se encontraba en estado de shock. Estacionaron el impala frente a una casa de verja blanca rodeada por muchísimas flores, en el jardín se hallaba trabajando un hombre de mediana edad que al ver a los hermanos avanzar hacia la casa se incorporo mientras se limpiaba la tierra de las manos con un paño que saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

—Somos los agentes Richards y Smith del departamento de salud, la doctora West nos dio su dirección y queríamos saber si puede responder algunas preguntas—el hombre asintió y les indico la puerta, rato después los tres estaban sentados en el comedor—Sabemos que puede ser difícil para usted hablar de lo que sufrió su esposa pero nosotros…—

—No tiene importancia…no es la primera vez que perdemos a uno de nuestros hijos…mi esposa Helen ha tenido algunos abortos antes así que creo que ya estábamos preparados para que algo así ocurriera—Sam se sentía pésimo mientras oía al hombre, decía que no le importaba pero su dolor era tan palpable que creía poder tocarlo—la verdad es que creíamos que esta vez sería diferente pero quizás Dios no crea que estemos preparados para tener un bebe—

—Lamento de verdad su perdida, señor Evans, ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa?—esta vez fue el turno de Dean de hablar, al igual que su hermano, oír el relato de aquel hombre le había partido el corazón porque después de todo parecía un buen tipo—Ya sabe…después de todo—

—Helen, está muy deprimida pero estoy seguro que lo superaremos, como les había dicho antes ya había tenido algunos abortos, su doctor piensa que es mejor no volver a intentar concebir pero en cambio tenemos planes de adoptar—una sonrisa ilumino un poco el rostro del hombre— mi esposa está completamente de acuerdo, ahora se está tomando un tiempo en casa de su hermana—

—Nos alegra oír eso…señor ¿la señora Evans no le hablo de algo extraño que le ocurriera antes de que le ocurriera su…perdida?—a Sam no le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a quien no hubiese sido el principal afectado pero sin la presencia de su esposa debían conformarse con preguntarle al hombre que los miro confundido— No se preocupe, es algo rutinario…solo responda lo que sepa—

—Pues lo único que lo recuerdo es que mi esposa me había dicho que había estado oyendo una especie de aleteo desde hacía por lo menos tres noches y que creía haber visto un pájaro o un murciélago, revise la azotea pero no encontré nada—

— ¿Un murciélago? Eso no tiene nada que ver con ese "mana-lo que sea"—exclamo el rubio mientras conducía hacia el hogar de la segunda víctima, la poca información que les había proporcionado el hombre les había llenado de preguntas— ¿Bobby te ha dicho algo sobre esas criaturas?—

—No mucho…solo que tampoco les gustan las colas de las manta rayas, o algo así…ahora que lo recuerdo también me dijo como matarlas—Sam estaba metido en su ordenador buscando más información sobre las criaturas—se supone que cuando llega la noche separan su cuerpo y a la mitad de arriba les salen alas, sin embargo, dejan su otra mitad indefensa, las leyendas dicen que hay que llenar la herida de sal y así cuando vuelvan no podrán unirse otra vez, cuando sale el sol mueren porque no han podido unir sus cuerpos—

—Bien, tenemos un plan…ahora solo nos queda encontrar a nuestra "manananal"—Dean se estaciono frente a una casa bastante parecida a la que visitaran hacia poco, ambos descendieron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta—espero que esta vez tengamos algo más de información—

Golpearon la puerta y tocaron el timbre un par de veces pero nadie contesto, extrañados se miraron entre sí, Dean se alejo para mirar mejor la casa seguido por su hermano pero se dieron cuenta que el patio estaba casi lleno de periódicos antiguos, repentinamente una voz los hizo voltear encontrándose con la mirada amistosa de una mujer que los miraba desde el patio de la casa de al lado, sin comprender mucho se acercaron para oír lo que la mujer quisiese decirles

—Si buscan a los Anderson ya no viven aquí, se marcharon hace mucho—la mujer, de rostro gordinflón, se quedo mirándolos con una sonrisa apreciativa—ustedes parecen policías ¿lo son?—

—No, nosotros somos…—

—Que bien que no lo sean porque lo que les ocurrió es de verdad terrible…oh, esa pobre mujer—se lamento la vecina aunque para ellos fue obvio que no lo lamentaba de verdad y que solo quería chismorrear—desde que perdió a su bebé se comportaba tan raro…su pobre esposo la interno y se marcho con su otro hijo—

Lo único que pudieron sacar en claro y que coincidía en el testimonio de gran parte de las víctimas era que las afectadas días antes de ser asesinados sus hijos decían haber visto o oído una especie de pájaro aleteando cerca de sus hogares, mientras Sam seguía investigando con ayuda de Bobby, Dean salió de la habitación sintiéndose un poco extraño luego de recordar lo que una de las mujeres les había contado sobre todos los sueños que tenia para su hijo, era una mujer joven que no comprendía como su pequeño había muerto dentro de ella…cerró la puerta tras él y camino hasta donde se hallaba estacionado su auto, con algo de dificultad subió a la cajuela, se sentó y se quedo observando la inmensidad de la noche mientras inconscientemente se apretaba el vientre…

A veces tenía unos extraños presentimientos sobre lo que estaba sucediéndole a su cuerpo pero no quería saber nada de eso, le asustaba saber algo mas…tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo se sentía tonto por sentirlo…una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro mientras la luna se elevaba por sobre su cabeza…vaya mujer parecía pensando de esa forma, lo bueno era que Sam no estaba con él para burlarse de sus tonterías… la bocina de un camión que circulaba por la carretera cercana rompió el silencio opacando el tiempo suficiente el sonido que hacían las alas del horrendo pájaro que volaba por encima del motel para que este aterrizara en el techo, el pájaro se quedo mirando con excesivo interés a Dean que sin darse cuenta de nada seguía sentado en la cajuela del impala mirando la luna.

—Tu hueles delicioso—a través de los ojos del ave la vista no era la mejor pero el olfato…el olfato era una verdadera bendición, haber seguido a esos dos se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor idea que tuviera en mucho tiempo, la mujer se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a pronunciar una serie de oraciones que pronto se transformaron en jadeos, lo único malo de transformarse era el dolor que producía separar su cuerpo en dos, pero lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo que hasta creía haberse acostumbrado…lo mejor de todo era volar…volar sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro…no, se había equivocado lo mejor era comer, devorar aquellos corazones que sabían mejor que cualquier tonta comida humana, nada se comparaba con aquel delicado sabor y ahora cuando menos se lo esperaba aparece algo que ni en sueños podría llegar a ver…extendió sus alas y voló mas rápido para llegar junto a su mascota, después de todo el hijo de un ángel no era un platillo muy común, por no decir imposible, de ver en su menú.


	6. ¿La verdad nos hace libres?

Dean continuaba mirando embelesado la luna, no sabía porque pero cada vez que la veía se sentía lleno de paz, quizás se estaba volviendo loco pero en momentos como ese podía asegurar que dentro de su cuerpo había algo muy importante, se rio de si mismo e iba a bajarse de la cajuela cuando el ángel de ojos azules apareció frente a él de pie entre sus piernas tomándolo desprevenido

— ¡Cass ¿Qué haces?!—exclamo sorprendiéndose un poco al notar como sus brazos lo rodeaban—Sam puede salir y vernos…—

—Cierra los ojos, Dean—le ordeno apretándolo contra su pecho—no los abras hasta que yo te diga—

El rubio no entendía porque el ángel estaba actuando de ese modo, se revolvió entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse pero la diferencia de fuerza era obvia aunque no se rendiría tan fácilmente, las actitudes de Castiel estaban comenzando a tocarle la moral e iba a decirle que lo soltara cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del ángel estaba brillando como si se convirtiese en una estrella, instintivamente oculto el rostro en el espacio de su cuello cuando se dio cuenta que la luz se hacía más poderosa y como si hubiese estallado una especie de bomba todo a su alrededor se ilumino en un destello que duro escasamente unos segundos: el ángel había desplegado sus alas.

—Ahora puedes abrir los ojos—la voz pausada del ángel lleno sus oídos, con un poco de nerviosismo Dean hizo lo que el ángel decía—Hice bien en quedarme cerca, has estado en mucho peligro—

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cass tu…?—por fin levanto su cabeza mirando extrañado al castaño que se separo de él ayudándolo a bajar del auto—no entiendo que quieres decir—

Sin decir nada el ángel miro hacia el costado del auto, Dean lo imito quedándose boquiabierto al ver tirada en el suelo una especie de ave, la luz de las alas de Castiel había achicharrado al animalejo como si se hubiese estampado contra el mismo sol, un poco asqueado por el olor que estaba comenzando a emanar de aquella criatura, el rubio se acerco a ella y la movió con la punta de la bota, a su lado Castiel se hallaba en silencio mirándolo fijamente cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sam se abrió violentamente apareciendo el menor de los Winchester portando un rifle, al acercarse y ver lo mismo que había visto su hermano, se quedo de pie mirando confundido aquella criatura

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?—se agacho para mirar más de cerca aquella cosa ennegrecida—Parece un ave…o un murciélago… ¿esta cosa iba a atacarlos?—

—De hecho iba tras tu hermano, aunque no exactamente tras el—Sam miro boquiabierto al ángel que lo miro a su vez con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba—esta criatura es la mascota del monstruo que ha estado atacando a las mujeres embarazadas—

— ¿Su mascota?... ¿quieres decir que esa cosa vino aquí…?—la expresión de Sam se transformo completamente, del desconcierto paso a la ira y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, extrañado por aquella reacción Dean lo siguió no sin antes echarle una mirada al ángel que se quedo allí mientras los hermanos entraban al cuarto—Maldita sea…debemos matarla antes que…—

— ¿Antes de que, Sam?...Sam, mírame ahora…todos estos días has estado actuando muy raro, al igual que tu Cass—a veces el ángel llegaba a sorprenderse del sexto sentido del humano para saber cuando aparecía en la habitación en la que él se encontraba—Quiero saber ahora lo que han estado ocultándome y no me refiero solo a ti Sam—

— ¿De qué hablas, Dean? Nosotros no…—

Repentinamente la puerta que el rubio había cerrado después de entrar se abrió de golpe , una gran luz que provenía de afuera del motel penetro en el cuarto, instintivamente Sam y Castiel se pararon frente al rubio, el primero volviendo a coger el arma con la que apunto hacia la puerta en el momento que un fuerte ruido hacia estallar las ventanas, los hermanos cayeron al suelo cubriéndose los oídos en un inútil intento de parar aquel sonido que les taladraba los tímpanos, por suerte aquello solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de oírse con total claridad la voz de alguien que esperaban jamás volverse a topar en su camino

—Dios te salve, lleno de gracia…mejor dicho lleno de otra cosa, pero ya sabes a veces es bueno seguir con el programa—el rostro burlón del arcángel Gabriel apareció en la puerta— ¿Cómo era? Ha pasado tanto desde que dije esto… ¡ya lo tengo! Concebirás en tu seno y darás a luz un hijo y le pondrás por nombre…Es-te… ¿Ya decidieron el nombre? Es que tengo algunas opciones…—

— ¿Gabriel?... ¿de qué demonios está hablando el plumero?—ignorando la mano que Castiel le extendía para ayudarle a levantarse Dean se incorporo y se quedo mirando al ángel que en ese segundo se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano menor—Si alguno de ustedes no me dice en este instante que está pasando aquí freiré sus emplumados traseros en aceite sagrado—

—Creo que era verdad eso de los cambios de humor de las embarazadas…espera un segundo ¿Castiel no te ha dicho nada?—la sonrisa se agrando en el rostro del ángel que volteo a mirar al otro— ¡Ups! Alguien está en serios problemas—

— ¡Gabriel!...Dean, toma asiento, hay algo que tenemos que decirte y necesitamos que nos escuches hasta el final—eso no entraba en los planes de Sam para revelarle a su hermano lo que estaba pasando, pero ni en sus sueños más dementes había imaginado que el ángel de ojos dorados haría el acto de la "anunciación"—necesito que confíes en nosotros y que nos ayudes a ayudarte—

— ¡No voy a sentarme hasta que alguno me diga que está pasando!—Dean se sentía como si en cualquier segundo un volcán haría erupción en su cabeza, la extraña forma de actuar de su hermano y Cass, junto a la aparición del puñetero ángel estaban comenzando a inquietarle profundamente—y si ustedes creen que tolerare un segundo más que…—

—Dean, estas embarazado—

Dean juraría que el ángel le había dicho que estaba embarazado pero aquello no podía ser cierto, era completamente imposible que algo así pudiese pasar…pero ¿Por qué Sam lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Qué cosa había dicho antes el ángel idiota? Sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por la oportuna llegada de Castiel que sujetándolo entre sus brazos lo llevo hasta la orilla de la cama, estaba comenzando a respirar rápidamente mientras notaba como un pequeño dolor se extendía por su vientre al que llevo las manos intentando calmarse

—Dean… ¿estás bien?—pregunto Sam acercándose para mirar mejor al rubio que había cerrado los ojos ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo—No te ves bien… te llevare con la doctora West para que te examine—

—No iré con una maldita doctora de maternidad porque ¡yo no estoy embarazado!—Grito cuando sintió la mano de su hermano tomándolo del brazo— ¡quítame las manos de encima!—

— ¡Cálmate, Dean! ¡podrías hacerle daño al bebe!—Sam quería darle un buen puñetazo a su hermano, el rubio estaba poniéndose histérico y no dejaba de moverse, tenía el rostro pálido aparte de la respiración agitada lo cual no era un buen signo con su estado, miro a Castiel rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo, el ángel asintió y se acerco también al cazador para poner su mano sobre su frente que al instante se dejo de mover y cayo suavemente sobre la cama—¿Lo has dormido?...perfecto ahora solo debo llevarlo al auto—

—Quizás me equivoque pero ¿recuerdas que tienes aquí mismo a dos ángeles?—Gabriel se acerco también al rubio que se quejo entre sueños llamando a Castiel—vaya…cuando tiene la boca cerrada es una ternura ¿No, Cassi?—

—Sam, dime donde está el hospital, los llevare a ambos—ignorando al bromista, Castiel levanto sin ninguna dificultad al rubio, Sam se acerco al instante y después de informarle donde se hallaba el hospital los tres desaparecieron sin hacer ningún ruido.

Gabriel se quedo mirando el desastre que su llegada había provocado en el lugar y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que todo volviese a su estado natural después de todo no quería que su hermano se enfadase y luego no le dejara ver a su sobrinito, algo terrible pues tenía muchas bromas que enseñarle, sonriendo desapareció con otro chasquido.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que ya no había nadie en las cercanías se atrevió a acercarse al sitio donde su querida mascota había sido casi incinerada por la luz de las alas del entrometido ángel, encogiendo las alas se poso cerca del auto y miro lo que quedaba de su fiel compañero de cacerías, pero no había nada que hacer la criatura estaba muerta y hubiese derramado algunas lagrimas de no ser porque estaba muy ocupada planeando su venganza, sin embargo, era obvio que aquel humano tenia aliados demasiado poderosos como para atacarlo sola

—Maldito humano…me obligas a invitar a más gente a este banquete—quizás si su mascota aun estuviese con vida le habría avisado que ya no se encontraba sola, pero la criatura estaba muy ocupada pensando en que tendría que compartir su cena como para darse cuenta que un ser mucho mas horrible que ella se había parado a su lado—mi hermana va a reírse de mí pero…—

—Por favor, no es necesario que molestes a tu hermana con tal problema—aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, con un graznido dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la anciana más horrible que había visto en toda su vida—déjame resolverlo por ti, te dejare escapar si me juras alejarte del humano rubio y su hermano—

— ¡Jamás! ¡Me comeré el corazón de ese niño!—el monstruo volvió a desplegar sus alas e iba a lanzarse contra la anciana cuando su cuerpo comenzó a arder, consumida por un fuego de color negro que se extendió por gran parte de su cuerpo, todo fue tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos de ella solo quedaron cenizas

—Es lamentable, es tan raro encontrarse a alguien con tus mismos gustos—se quejo con una sonrisa carente de dientes la bruja a la vez que se alejaba hacia la carretera—pero siendo sincera a mí tampoco me gusta compartir, además, yo fui quien hizo que todo esta sea posible, no dejare que nadie toque mi comida…eso no sería nada justo—

Desapareció en una espiral de humo negro mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad la doctora Karen West por poco se cae al suelo al ver aparecer frente a ella a un hombre llevando en brazos a quien ella identifico como Dean Winchester, iba a llamar a seguridad cuando Sam se acerco a ella

—Doctora, ayude a mi hermano—le pidió a la vez que la miraba con ojos de cachorrito, sin entender mucho la mujer intento tranquilizarse antes de acercarse al sujeto que aun sostenía a Dean—se entero que esta embarazado y se puso bastante difícil—

—Dime que no lo has drogado o que le has dado algo para dormirlo—comenzó a examinar al mayor aunque aquello se estaba haciendo un poco difícil pues el ángel no quería bajar a Dean hasta que estuviese seguro—Necesito que lo recuestes en esta camilla para examinarlo antes de hacerle la ecografía—

—Quizás no me crea pero este de aquí es un ángel y es algo así como el guardián de mi hermano así que no es fácil para el dejarlo –Sam se acerco también para mirar como la mujer le levantaba la camiseta a Dean revelando su hinchado estomago—vaya…su estomago creció más de lo que recordaba—

—Lo estoy viendo y no creo que esto sea posible…por lo menos su respiración es normal—murmuro la mujer palpando el vientre del rubio—tienen suerte que hoy tuviese mi guardia, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la sala de al lado y le hare una ecografía para descartar cualquier complicación—

Después de comprobar los signos vitales del ojiverde la doctora le pidió a Castiel que volviera a levantar al todavía dormido Dean para transportarlo hasta la sala siguiente, donde se hallaba otra camilla al lado de una maquina que la doctora se apresuro en encender, nada más verla Castiel apretó mas fuerte a Dean temeroso que algo pudiese ocurrirle

—No va a pasarle nada, te lo aseguro, es necesario que le hagamos este examen—la mujer le sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la del ángel que mirándola fijamente procedió a dejar sobre la camilla al rubio—Sam, ayúdame, levántale la camiseta y pásame esa botella con gel—

—Claro, es esta ¿no?—respondio haciendo lo que la mujer le pedía mientras el ángel se paraba al otro lado de la camilla y se quedaba viendo el rostro dormido de su humano—por fin saldremos de duda, Cass— —Creo que no te está escuchando para nada ¿seguro que es un ángel?—pregunto la doctora poniéndole gel a la sonda antes de ponerla sobre el estomago de Dean que se removió por el frio que aquella sustancia le provoco, Castiel al verlo cogió su mano sin que Sam o la doctora lo viesen—bien…aquí vamos…¡Dios mío!...es verdad, Dean está esperando un hijo…pero este bebe parece de cuatro meses—

— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, todos sus síntomas empezaron hace menos de una semana, doctora West ¿es posible que haya algo que yo no hubiera visto?—Sam no despegaba la vista del monitor donde podía verse unas imágenes en blanco y negro donde claramente podía admirarse la pequeña figura de un bebé—¿es normal que sea así de grande?—

—Pues no estoy segura, podría deberse a una malformación o quizás…—

—No hay nada malo con el bebé, es normal que haya crecido así de rápido—la grave voz del ángel se hizo oír en la habitación, Sam y la mujer se quedaron mirándolo descubriendo que sostenía la mano del rubio entre las suyas—es una criatura muy especial…es la unión de humano y un…ángel—

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—cuestiono Sam dando unos pasos hacia el— ¿hay algo que no me has dicho, verdad?—

—Me vi en la obligación de guardar silencio sobre este asunto hasta saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos…lo siento, Sam—

—¡Todo este tiempo has sabido lo que pasaba con mi hermano y no has querido ayudarnos!—Sam tenía el rostro contraído por la ira, quería darle una paliza al ángel pero aun lo necesitaba, así que tomando aire e intentando calmarse volvió a hablar—¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?—

—No estoy seguro, Sam, lo único que sé es que yo soy el padre—


	7. No quiero extrañar nada

Lo último que recordaba con algo de claridad era a su hermano pidiéndole que se calmara o le haría daño a su ¿bebé?, Luego solo había habido mucha oscuridad hasta el momento que se vio rodeado por una maravillosa luz que alejo de él toda su confusión y dudas dejándole solo un cálido sentimiento en el corazón, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que no se encontraba ya en la habitación del motel sino en aquel lugar al que Castiel lo llevara cada vez que quería hablar de algo con él, algo que solo podían oír sus oídos, miro a su alrededor buscando al ángel para golpearlo y pedirle explicaciones sobre aquello que había dicho pero en cambio se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo, o por lo menos eso es lo que quería el ángel que pensara, pero ni loco iba a pedirle que apareciera para exigirle explicaciones, abrazarlo o pedirle que le dijera que no importase lo mal que se vieran las cosas todo estaría bien pues lo protegería de todo…Dios, no podía estar incluyendo eso ultimo dentro de sus opciones, pensó mientras se sentaba en el pequeño muelle con los pies colgando hacia el agua.

—Sam…¿Qué va a pensar…—no sabía porque pero desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto más sensible o por lo menos no quería imaginarse que se debía a la criatura que llevaba dentro suyo…que mierda de vida—no quiero que me mire como una puta que le ofreció el trasero a un ángel—

—Dudo mucho que el piense eso, pero si debo decirte la verdad no le conozco demasiado—esa voz ni de coña podía pertenecerle al ángel de ojos azules, volteo como un rayo encontrándose con unos ojos que no eran los de Castiel, aunque dudaba que aquellos ojos pudiesen pertenecerle a un ángel o a un humano—no se oye como una mala persona, aunque quizás lo juzgue de esa manera porque es mi tío—

—¿Quién eres tú?...¿Que eres tú?—a solo unos pasos de él se hallaba la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida, tendría unos siete años aunque lo miraba con unos ojos que lo dejaban helado, uno era de color azul como el mismísimo cielo y el otro era color verde esmeralda, su cabello rubio largo y algo despeinado le llegaba hasta la cintura enmarcando un rostro un poco redondo pero que en ella se veía terriblemente bello, llevaba puesto un simple vestido color blanco que se ensucio un poco cuando la niña se sentó a su lado—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?...Castiel es el único que…—

—Lo sé, pero como yo estoy todavía dentro de ti puedo venir también a este lugar—la niña miro hacia el frente dejando que sus ojos vagaran en la lejanía—me gusta aquí, es muy bonito y además…¿quieres que te diga un secreto?—

Sin saber que decir en esa situación Dean solo asintió dejando que la pequeña se acercase mas a él recargando su cuerpecito contra el suyo mientras se estiraba lo mas que podía para poder llegar a su oreja, si bien al principio se había sentido bastante sorprendido de encontrársela allí, su presencia parecía aliviarle de la misma forma que lo hacia la de Castiel, agacho la cabeza para ayudarle un poco.

—Cuando estoy aquí es como si pudiese estar contigo y con papá…ya sabes, los tres juntos—

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco mareado, miro a su alrededor notando que se encontraba acostado otra vez en la cama de la habitación del motel, tenía la cabeza revuelta, apenas podía ponerse de pie pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan sediento que de todas formas intento ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el mini refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse en la orilla de la cama y apoyándose en la mesita de noche logro ponerse de pie, la barriga le incomodaba un poco pero aun así no se detuvo, tan seguro como que se llamaba Dean y no estaba embarazado se impulso hacia la pared para usarla de apoyo para poder llegar a donde quería, sin embargo, o sus cálculos eran pésimos o el estomago le había vuelto a crecer pero el único lugar al que llego fue al suelo, hubiese sido una muy mala caída de no haber sido por sus reflejos que le permitieron extender sus brazos en el momento justo, no se golpeo el estomago pero si se maltrato mucho las rodillas.

— ¡Mierda!...soy un inútil—se quejo tratando de sentarse en el suelo para revisar sus adoloridas rodillas, al levantarse el pantalón vio que no se las había raspado como esperaba aunque si le dolían muchísimo, todavía furioso se palpo el estomago—ojala pudiese deshacerme de ti—

—No digas eso, por favor, Dean—la voz de Castiel lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta, aunque su enojo se disipo de inmediato cuando vio el rostro herido del ángel, tenía un ojo un amoratado y en el labio un corte del que todavía manaba un poco de sangre—Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hijo, ambos son esenciales para mí—

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encontraste con algunos demonios?—pese a que al oírle al ángel decir aquello su corazón había dado un poco varonil brinco, decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada—te ves terrible, parece que perdiste la pelea—

—No tuve ninguna pelea con algún demonio, tu hermano decidió que debía golpearme por dejarte embarazado—maldita fuera la honestidad del puñetero ángel que lo dejaba como una chiquilla virgen…un segundo ¿Sam había golpeado a Cass por embarazarlo? Eso quería decir que su hermano pequeño sabia que él y el ángel…

—Veo que ya estas despierto, me alegra, así podemos discutir algunas cosas que has estado ocultándome –la puerta de la habitación se había abierto apareciendo en el umbral el pelilargo con una cara que haría retroceder al mismísimo Lucifer—como por ejemplo el hecho que has estado acostándote con un ángel—

—Lo que yo haga o no haga es solo problema mío, Sam, si quieres hablar de cosas ocultas ¿Por qué no me cuentas porque no me dijiste nada sobre lo que creías que pasaba conmigo?— esta vez era el turno del mayor para poner mala cara—Todo este tiempo que mi cuerpo ha cambiado tu no me dijiste una sola palabra sobre la cosa que estoy llevando dentro de mi—

—No iba a decirte nada de lo que no estaba seguro, además, ¿cómo crees que me sentía yo? No sabía cómo decirte que "al parecer" estabas embarazado—el menor camino hasta donde todavía estaba tirado Dean en el suelo y extendiéndole la mano le ayudo a levantarse para que este pudiese sentarse en la cama otra vez—Desde que tengo memoria han pasado por tu cama más mujeres que por la revista Playboy y ahora pasa esto ¿te cansaste de las mujeres y ahora te van los ángeles?—

—Ya te dije que eso no es tu asunto, Cass tiene más de mil años, es bastante mayorcito para saber lo que hace—esa conversación estaba lentamente acabando con sus nervios quería poner cara de enfado pero lo único que sentía era vergüenza de sí mismo—Y no, no me he cansado de las mujeres, esto es solo un desliz de mi parte y en lo que…—

Sabía que debía cambiar su estúpida tendencia a hablar sin antes pensar pero ya llevaba muchos años de esa forma y aun le era difícil ponerle un nombre a lo que tenía con el ojiazul , pero fuese lo que tuviera con el pareció haberse terminado después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Castiel lo miro fijamente unos segundos antes de desaparecer dejándolos solos, reaccionando tarde Dean se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se quedo mirando con la boca abierta el lugar en el que antes estuviera el ángel, Sam que se había sentado a su lado se incorporo también al ver tambalearse a su hermano y le obligo a que se sentara nuevamente

—Dean ¿estás bien?—el también había visto la mirada que le clavara al rubio al oír sus frías palabras, la verdad es que no entendía la relación que traían esos dos pero había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que Castiel consideraba la relación que tenia con el ojiverde como algo más que solo un desliz—Quizás si lo llamas y le pides perdón por…—

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Sam?!...Cass es un hombre o por lo menos su recipiente lo es y yo lo soy también, lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros no es normal—exclamo llevándose las manos al vientre en un gesto que se estaba haciendo demasiado común cuando algo le preocupaba—y lo que esta pasándome ahora es una prueba de ello ¡un hombre no puede embarazarse y tú lo sabes mejor que yo!—

—Tienes razón al decir que el hecho que un hombre tenga un hijo no sea algo del todo normal pero…¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decir que cosa es normal o no en el mundo?—Sam se mojo los labios, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era algo que hacía unos cuantos minutos después que el ángel le dejara golpearle jamás habría llegado a imaginar decir ni en sus sueños más bizarros—Castiel, te quiere como se que nadie más te ha querido y…cierra la boca, yo estoy hablando ahora…él se preocupa mucho por ti, lo he visto hoy cuando te llevamos con la doctora West, el no se despego de ti en todo el tiempo que ella te examino, te miraba de una forma que casi me entro envidia de que alguien pueda mirarme así alguna vez…nos dijo que él no se arrepentía de nada y que te protegería de cualquier cosa—

—Cass…pero yo no sé que siento por él, todo es tan confuso—su voz se había convertido en un susurro que apenas Sam pudo oír, a veces su hermano era un cabezota en cuestiones de ese tipo—No podemos estar juntos delante de nadie y por si no fuese poco el es un ángel ¿Qué pasara cuando en el cielo se enteren que yo…?—

— ¿Te refieres a cuando se enteren que mi hermanito ha estado fabricando bebes sin su consentimiento? Pues no van a estar nada felices, eso te lo aseguro—un sonriente Gabriel se materializo delante de los hermanos dejándolos helados—Hola, chicos ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Han decidido ya el nombre de mi sobrino?—

— ¿De qué hablas, Gabe?—Sam no había pasado por alto las primeras palabras del rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa—Castiel, no ha querido decirme nada y yo no he tenido tiempo de investigar sobre los hijos de ángeles y humanos—

—Seré bueno y te facilitare el trabajo…no vas a encontrar nada en, los ángeles tienen absolutamente prohibido el concebir bebes con humanos—Dean que había desviado los ojos hacia el suelo nada más escuchar el nombre del ojiazul levanto la mirada , fijándola en la del arcángel que lo miro a su vez con una seriedad que jamás antes viera en el—si conocen la historia de Noé sabrán que Dios inundo la tierra para eliminar a todos los hombres pecadores y entre ellos a los nephilim o como la mayoría de los sujetos en el cielo llaman "aberraciones"—

— ¿Te refieres al arca de Noé?...eso es…—rápidamente Sam se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba su mochila y rebusco en su interior hasta hallar una pequeña biblia, hizo pasar las paginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—aquí dice que después que los hombres tuvieron hijas los ángeles bajaron a la tierra y se unieron con ellas pero a Dios no le gusto eso así que…—

—"El señor vio que era demasiada la maldad del hombre en la tierra y que este siempre estaba pensando en hacer lo malo, y le peso haber hecho al hombre. Con mucho dolor dijo: Voy a borrar de la tierra al hombre que he creado, y también a todos los animales y un largo etcétera" Ahora si conocen tan bien la biblia, sabrán que mi padre también dijo o más bien prometió que jamás volvería a inundar la tierra—el ángel de ojos dorados camino hasta donde Sam se encontraba y se quedo mirándolo fijamente—pero lo cierto es que así se deshizo de los primeros nephilim, ya no habrá otra inundación así que ahora es misión de los ángeles exterminar a estas aberraciones—

Si a veces Dean se preguntaba si su vida podía llegar a ser mas jodida de lo que ya era sabía que podía creer ciegamente que si, si podía, al parecer ya no era suficiente que Lucifer quisiera acabar con ellos, ahora podía agregar en la lista a todo el cielo, sin decirles nada a su hermano y al ángel salió de la habitación y camino hasta el estacionamiento, busco las llaves del impala e iba a entrar en el auto cuando sintió que algo se encontraba tras él, respiro profundamente antes de voltear y encontrarse con alguien a quien no creía volver a ver en un largo tiempo, Castiel lo observaba atentamente con esos ojos que parecían tener rayos x.

—Ya lo sabes—más que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación—la criatura que está dentro de ti es un…—

—Una aberración…ya lo sé—el rubio desvió la mirada enfocándola en un lugar atrás del ángel, no quería mirarle a los ojos cuando dijera aquello que estaba pensando—tengo que deshacerme de ella, ya es suficientemente malo que el mismísimo Lucifer este…—

—No te atrevas, Dean Winchester, a llamar de ese modo a nuestro hijo—la voz del castaño era autoritaria, le cogió la barbilla haciendo que le mirase a los ojos—nunca más…te dije que los protegería a ambos—

—No seas, imbécil, Cass…tu y yo sabemos que no puedes pelear contra todos los putos ángeles del cielo—intento liberarse pero el ojiazul le mantenía firmemente sujeto, de pronto vio su propio reflejo en los ojos azules del ángel y a su cabeza llego la imagen de aquella niña que había visto cuando estaba dormido—no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo…podemos acabar con esto si solo…—

—No asesinare a mi propia hijo…yo no soy mi padre, no cometeré sus errores—Dean no fue consciente que había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas hasta que Castiel, con una delicadeza inesperada en alguien tan poderoso como el, le seco el rostro—Dijiste que confiarías en mi—

—Tu…idiota…—diciéndose a si mismo que aquella sensiblería que a veces se apoderaba de él era toda culpa de su estado dejo de pelear y cuando el ángel le soltó se abrazo a el, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello—además…no es un niño…es una niña—

Castiel sonrió suavemente mientras abrazaba contra su pecho al cazador, no tenía idea como el humano sabia que el bebe que estaba esperando era una niña, pero se enteraría más tarde…por ahora se conformaría con ese momento, no tenía idea que pasaría en el futuro con ellos, pero no le importaba en absoluto si podía seguir al lado de Dean Winchester.


	8. Lo que se supone que somos

Al ver a su hermano abandonar la habitación, el primer impulso de Sam había sido seguirlo, pero al asomarse por la ventana y ver que Castiel se encontraba con él, su preocupación disminuyo los escasos segundos en los que olvido que ahora debían agregar a su lista de enemigos a todo el cielo…involuntariamente dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y camino de regreso hasta la cama para sentarse y poder pensar con algo más de claridad cuales serian sus pasos de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, la presencia del arcángel rubio en la habitación estaba comenzando a inquietarlo

—Gabriel… ¿necesitas algo?—pregunto estirándose sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos en un intento de quitarse de encima el estrés—lo siento, olvide darte las gracias por venir…—

—Si quieres puedo darte un buen consejo para que te olvides del estrés—desde que había llegado a la tierra el ángel con todo orgullo podía decir que había abierto completamente su mente a todo tipo de experiencias y el contacto físico era una de sus favoritas, Sam era sin lugar a dudas un buen espécimen, lo noto desde el primer momento que se topo con el—es un método ciento por ciento efectivo, lo he probado infinidad de veces—

—Lo siento, pero supongo que mientras mi sobrino no nazca seguiré igual de preocupado—giro sobre la cama para mirar mejor al rubio que le ofreció una sonrisa—gracias por la información, ahora no me siento tan perdido—

—Es un placer…ya sabes, soy experto en eso—rio sentándose en la orilla de la cama para mirar más de cerca al humano—respecto a lo que te dije antes…mi oferta aun está en pie y lo único que tienes que hacer…—

—Es venderle tu alma…no se qué cosas estén pasando por tu cabeza pero aléjate de mi hermano—Dean había abierto la puerta y observaba la escena desde el umbral—Si de verdad el cielo quiere deshacerse de mi hija no quiero tener cerca tu emplumado trasero—

— ¡Dean! Gabriel solo estaba…espera un segundo ¿dijiste "mi hija"? ¿Cómo sabes que…?—el pelilargo al ver a su hermano se incorporo rápidamente— ¿Castiel te dijo que la doctora West lo descubrió en la ecografía?—

—Hable con mi hija…por raro que eso suene—el rubio cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde su hermano estaba—todo esto aun es muy raro para mí pero de alguna forma saldremos adelante—

—Me alegra que pienses de esa manera porque estaba más que dispuesto a detenerte si intentabas hacerle daño a mi sobrinita—a pesar que Gabriel mostraba una sonrisa fue obvio para los hermanos que hablaba muy en serio—tienes razón por lo menos en la parte del cielo, allá arriba son muy "entusiastas" en eso de hacer cumplir las leyes y créeme que ustedes se han saltado varias—

— ¿Qué es eso de que querías dañar a tu bebé? No me digas que querías…—esta vez fue el turno de Sam de mirar amenazadoramente al rubio que desviando la mirada se puso de pie para caminar hasta el refrigerador—escúchame, Dean, no dejare que pienses ni por un minuto en deshacerte de ella…demonios, ella es parte de nuestra familia y no tiene forma de defenderse y tu…—

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sam, siempre he deseado tener una familia, pero tenemos esta vida de mierda en la que no podemos mantenernos ni seguros nosotros mismos—golpeo con el puño la fría superficie tratando de descargar de alguna forma la ira que sentía—jamás podre ofrecerle a mi hija la vida que se merece…es una maldita jugarreta de Dios todo esto…el que un hombre pueda quedarse embarazado y más si soy yo ese hombre—

—Dean…no digas eso…me tienes a mí y a Cass, seguro que saldremos de esta—el menor quería de verdad levantarse y abrazar a su hermano pero sabía que este odiaba ese tipo de demostraciones así que se conformo con acercarse a él y poner una mano en su hombro—se que no tuvimos una infancia precisamente feliz pero no teníamos lo que ahora tenemos—

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que tenemos?—sentir la mano de Sam sobre su hombro había sido un excelente remedio contra la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo, volteo para mirarle y ofrecerle una sonrisa—porque la última vez que mire solo seguíamos siendo nosotros dos, un ángel y su entrometido hermano mayor—

—Si, ese es el inventario completo…pero ya verás que nos las apañaremos—rio dándole un golpe en el brazo—además no hemos contado al feliz abuelo…ya quiero ver la cara de Bobby cuando le digamos que estas embarazado—

—Seguro le da un ataque cardiaco pero supongo que esa será una gran experiencia que podrá contarle a su nieta—el rubio sentía como el peso que sintiera en su corazón lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse, sabía que Sam diría algo como eso y saber que Gabriel podría ayudarles le hacía sentir un poco más seguro, no es como si fuera a estar completamente fuera de peligro pero no podía pedir demasiado sabiendo que tenían tras ellos al cielo y al infierno…vaya con la normal vida que tenían—terminemos con esta manna…lo que sea y vamos a bebernos unas cervezas—

—Lamento decir que no es saludable para el bebé el alcohol, además, hay algo allá afuera que parece indicar que alguien se les adelanto con esa criatura—Dean pego un salto al oír tan de cerca la voz de Castiel que se había aparecido a su lado—mis disculpas, Dean, pero quizás quieran ver esto—

—Entonces aquí termina mi visita por hoy, tengo cosas más interesante que hacer que jugar con ustedes a los caza fantasmas —habían olvidado que arcángel se hallaba también presente, con una sonrisa el rubio camino hasta donde estaban los hermanos y poso su mano en el vientre de Dean que atónito por ese gesto se quedo quieto—cuida mucho a mi sobrina…no todos los ángeles pueden darse el lujo de tener algo así...y Sam, mi oferta aun está en pie—

Sin borrar su sonrisa el rubio chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció de la habitación dejando completamente confundidos a los hermanos

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—el ojiverde se quedo mirando a Sam que lo miro a su vez con la confusión todavía grabada en su rostro—maldito Gabriel, solo viene a molestar…aunque es una suerte que este de nuestro lado y no en contra porque sí que sería un dolor en el trasero—

—Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo…Cass ¿Qué querías que viéramos?—cuestiono Sam mientras salían de la habitación siguiendo al ángel que con una mirada les hizo notar la extraña mancha en el suelo del estacionamiento, sorprendido el pelilargo se agacho para tocar el pavimento chamuscado—esto parece la silueta de algo con ¿alas?—

—Sam ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron las personas con las que hablamos? Cada vez que esa criatura de nombre ridículo atacaba lo primero que veían era esa especie de pájaro que Cass mato—Dean se había alejado unos cuantos pasos para ver mejor la marca que dejara en el pavimento la criatura que probablemente había sido quemada en el lugar—si este monstruo es el que estábamos buscando alguien hizo nuestro trabajo y eso quiere decir que o hay otro cazador aquí o hay más de una de esas cosas—

—Se llama manananggal, no es tan difícil…quien haya hecho esto debe ser alguien muy poderoso, estas criaturas no son débiles—el hermano menor se puso de pie y se quedo mirando a su hermano—es obvio que venía tras de ti…aunque me alegra que alguien se nos haya adelantado no puedo evitar pensar que esto no ha terminado—

—Puedo sentir una extraña presencia aquí —al oír hablar al ángel Dean volteo rápidamente para mirarlo— debo dejarlos un tiempo—

—Tienes que estar bromeando, por si no las notado aquí todavía te necesitamos—a pesar de saber que su mano no iba a salir indemne si llegaba a darle un puñetazo al ángel eso no le quitaba las ganas que tenia de hacerlo—ahora además de demonios tenemos a tus hermanitos tras de nosotros—

—No me tardare demasiado, Dean, he sentido esta energía antes y debo comprobar algo—el ángel lo miro fijamente—si te preocupa el hecho que vaya a abandonarte para que críes solo a nuestra hija, te aseguro que estas equivocado—

—Ya ves, Dean, no te preocupes…no serás una madre soltera—rio Sam ante el furioso sonrojo que se apodero de la cara del rubio—ve tranquilo, Cass, yo me encargare de cuidarlos—

— ¡Yo no soy una mujer, maldita sea!—grito inútilmente pues el ángel ya había desaparecido, suspirando ruidosamente ignoro a Sam que siguió riendo un buen rato mas antes de que Dean molesto regresara al cuarto. La mañana siguiente ambos hermanos se dirigieron al hospital para hacerle saber a la doctora que la criatura que estaba atacando a las mujeres había sido exterminada pero nada más entrar a la oficina y ver su rostro supieron que algo no iba bien

—Díganme que ya saben cómo matar a ese maldito monstruo—la mujer se veía cansada, las ojeras que adornaban su rostro estaban más pronunciadas que la última vez que habían hablado con ella—anoche cuando se fueron, recibí la llamada de una de mis pacientes…se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando así que estaba en camino al hospital, cuando la revise descubrí que el bebé no presentaba ningún signo de vida… ¡por todos los cielos díganme que pueden parar esto!—

—Sabemos cómo matar a la criatura pero no sabemos cómo encontrarla, ayer hablamos con las personas que aparecían en la lista que usted nos dio—involuntariamente el ojiazul llevo una mano a su estomago, gesto que la doctora y su hermano notaron—todos coincidieron en que antes del ataque un extraño pájaro rondaba sus casas—

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? ¿Ese pájaro es el culpable?—

—No hemos dicho tal cosa, es la mascota del verdadero culpable…más bien su espía, lo sé porque ayer nos topamos con uno y lo matamos, mas tarde descubrimos lo que quedaba de su dueño—Dean recordó como Castiel le había salvado y no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por su ausencia—creemos que hay más de uno, así que si no quiere que esto siga ocurriendo le pediremos su ayuda—

— ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué les pregunte a todas las mujeres embarazadas de la ciudad si han visto a un pájaro? Chicos de verdad quiero ayudarlos pero si comienzo a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a mis pacientes perderé mi credibilidad—la mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un intento de alejar el cansancio—pero si hay algo que puedo hacer…les daré los nombres de todas las mujeres que están embarazadas y que se atienden en el hospital, sin embargo, hay otros hospitales y no puedo intervenir en ellos—

—No hay problema, empezaremos con su lista y después iremos a los otros hospitales—la mujer les sonrió agradecida antes de comenzar a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio una carpeta que les extendió a los hermanos—si tiene más información por favor llámenos—

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a los tres hasta que suavemente la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro de una chica vestida de enfermera que se quedo mirándolos un poco sorprendida

—Lamento interrumpirla, doctora, pero solo quería decirle que mi hermana no podrá presentarse a su turno hoy ya que está muy enferma en casa—Sam recordó que había visto a la misma chica el día anterior cuando se había decidido a consultarle sobre el estado de Dean—ella me ha pedido que la excuse, comió algo en mal estado y se siente pésimo—

—No hay problema, Alyssa, vete a tu puesto y después hablamos—la enfermera sonrió a la vez que le dirigía una mirada a Sam—supongo que ya conoces a los…agentes—

—Sí, doctora…ya tuve el gusto—sonrió sonrojándose ante el nerviosismo de Sam—si me perdona, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía—

La chica abandono la oficina no sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo al hombre sentado al lado del más joven, no se parecían mucho pero aun así podía ver la familiaridad con la que el rubio molesto al otro por quedarse viéndola, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, en su pequeño escritorio se hallaba la fotografía de dos niñas pequeñas frente a una paradisiaca playa, la cogió y se quedo mirando a quien había sido su única compañía desde que sus padres murieran: su hermana Victoria…a quien ya no volvería a ver por culpa de aquellos malditos cazadores y su ángel, se mordió el labio hasta que un hilillo de sangre bajo por la comisura de su boca, sabía lo que tenía que hacer…oh sí, lo sabía muy bien, si quería vengarse no podía ir de frente contra ellos y menos contra el odioso ángel, si quería hacerles sentir el dolor que ella sentía debía arrebatarles algo que quisieran mucho y ya tenía una idea sobre lo que podía ser, su hermana había muerto por su imprudencia al intentar conseguirlo pero ella era diferente…ella era inteligente

—¡Espere, señor agente!—exclamo mientras el pelilargo se daba media vuelta para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el rubio se alejaba un poco para darles espacio—si no le molesta me encantaría invitarle un café—

El anzuelo estaba listo…ahora solo necesitaba que la presa lo mordiera…


	9. La oscuridad nos acecha

Sabía que había sentido antes esa energía tan oscura, aunque lo que realmente le confundía era que la criatura a la que le pertenecía ya no estaba viva y podía dar fe de ello porque el mismo la extermino con sus propias manos.

Dejar a Dean fue lo más difícil, sabía que podía confiar en Sam para que mantuviera a salvo al rubio y ,además, estaba Gabriel para ayudarle…sonrió para sí mismo al recordar la forma en que su hermano miraba al menor Winchester, sabía lo que el arcángel anhelaba pues el también había pasado por lo mismo antes de que Dean aceptara sus avances, Gabriel quería de una forma más que amistosa a Sam y este no parecía darse cuenta de sus deseos, algo de lo que podía alegrarse un poco pues no quería llegara a imaginar que diría el ojiverde si llegaba a enterarse.

Se encontraba en un pueblo rodeado por granjas, allí los Winchester y el habían enfrentado a una criatura que al igual a la que ahora se estaban enfrentando devoraba a los bebes de las mujeres que engañara con la promesa de entregarles lo que más querían en el mundo…todas estaban muertas, excepto una, así que rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde sabia que se hallaba la casa de la mujer, apareció delante de una casa que a todas luces se veía abandonada, las flores que adornaban el patio delantero estaban secas y pisoteadas como si un gran número de gente hubiese pasado por encima de ellas, aunque lo que llamo verdaderamente su atención fue la cinta amarilla de la policía que cruzaba la puerta principal impidiendo el paso, inclino su cabeza tratando de comprender la razón que había motivado aquello pero no tenía idea que sucediera en aquella casa después que se marcharan.

Algo no iba bien y no podía explicar que cosa exactamente, volvió a desaparecer esta vez para materializarse en el interior de la casa, varios muebles estaban volteados y una capa de polvo había empezado a cubrirlo todo…algo definitivamente estaba muy mal, se dirigió a la habitación principal en busca de la dueña de aquella casa pero lo único que encontró fue una cama revuelta y varias manchas de sangre ya seca en el suelo, si los hermanos hubiesen estado con el seguramente tendrían una mejor idea de lo que sucediese en el lugar pero el en cambio no tenía ni la menor idea, no quería llamar a Dean para preguntarle pues temía preocuparle así que se decidió llamar a Bobby

—Soy yo—con aquella escueta respuesta el ángel inicio su conversación—necesito tu ayuda—

—Castiel ¿Qué quieres?—la verdad es que el hombre ya estaba acostumbrado al ángel y a su escases de carisma— ¿Dean y Sam no han echado a perder todo, verdad?—

—No lo sé, yo estoy en Iowa…en un lugar llamado Waverly…estoy investigando por mi cuenta—

— ¿Tu investigando? Está bien… ¿Qué necesitas?—Castiel se movió por la habitación buscando las palabras para explicarle al viejo cazador

—Necesito información sobre una persona a la que Dean y Sam ayudaron, estoy en su casa pero aquí no hay nadie—esperaba que el viejo cazador pudiese ayudarlo pues a pesar de ser un ángel aun habían ciertas cosas que se le escapaban—todo esta revuelto y hay manchas de sangre en el suelo—

—Dame un segundo, aquí tengo algo…me llamo la atención e iba a comunicarme con los muchachos pero tú te has adelantado—a través del teléfono oyó crujir varios papeles—Sam me hablo de una chica, Megan, la chica está muerta…la asesino su novio y el tipo esta ahora encerrado en un siquiátrico—

— ¿Cuándo murió la mujer?—

—Hace algunas semanas, el tipo le partió el cuello y lo metieron al hospital…—

El hospital siquiátrico en el que mantenían a Edward era una fortaleza, aunque para el ojiazul no significo demasiado pues en unos cuantos segundos llego hasta la habitación donde mantenían al hombre firmemente sujeto con correas a su cama, en ese momento el humano estaba dormido o por lo menos eso le pareció a Castiel, sin embargo, nada más dar un paso hacia el Edward abrió los ojos y los fijo en el, mirándolo como si no tuviera ninguna sorpresa al verle allí

—Bienvenido, Castiel—saludo tratando de separar su cabeza de la almohada, tenía el cabello ensortijado y de color negro, sus ojos del mismo color seguían clavados en el ángel—debo suponer que ya sabes que serás padre—

— ¿Quién eres tú, criatura?—el castaño se acerco a la cama, frente a el Edward se debatió contra las ataduras tratando de liberarse—te ordeno que abandones ahora mismo este cuerpo—

— ¿¡Quien eres tú, jodido ángel, para ordenarme algo!?...¡no te me acerques!—en un intento de liberar sus manos el pelinegro se hirió las muñecas haciendo que estas sangraran— ¡mi ama te castigara si llegas a ponerme un solo dedo encima!—

—Tu ama está muerta—a esas alturas, Castiel ya sospechaba que a la criatura a la que destruyera no era la bruja verdadera pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas—Yo la asesine—

— ¡¿Tu la asesinaste?! ¡No seas ridículo, plumero!...¡nadie puede matar a nuestra ama!—Volvió a luchar por liberarse aunque inútilmente—ella es inmortal, ella es poderosa…¡ella devorara a tu estúpido hijo!—

—Abandona este cuerpo—la frialdad en la voz del ángel podría facilmente haber congelado el agua, puso su mano sobre la frente del hombre y sin importarle que el tal Edward comenzara a convulsionar violentamente, la presiono contra su piel y usando a su poder expulso y destruyo al espíritu que había posesionado al humano—además…es una niña—

Castiel no podía comprender todavía muchas de las emociones o sentimientos que tenían los humanos pero si podía reconocer que estaba muy preocupado, si la criatura todavía continuaba con vida era bastante obvio que iría tras Dean y su hija, aunque no entendía porque aun no los había atacado y todavía estaba el hecho que había dejado a uno de sus sirvientes atrás, quizás solo significara que lo olvidara pero algo dentro de el le hacía sospechar que no estaba viendo todo el panorama.

—Soy libre…te lo agradezco—Castiel inclino la cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos al hombre en la cama, su rostro ya no se veía tan pálido aunque si mas angustiado—esa cosa…esa cosa que estaba dentro de mi me obligo a hacer cosas horribles—

—No fue nada, debo irme—al descubrir que el monstruo seguía con vida sentía la imperiosa necesidad de regresar con el rubio, pero el hombre en la cama le había cogido firmemente de la gabardina—no puedo liberarte—

—Lo sé, no te pediría tal cosa…yo asesine a esa pobre mujer ¿sabes? Yo trabajo en una cafetería y todos los días ella venia a desayunar, nos quedábamos mirando y yo jamás tuve el valor para hablarle—la voz de Edward se quebró y varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro—es raro…no siento dolor, se que debería sentirlo pero simplemente derramo estas inútiles lagrimas…desperté en la noche y comencé a caminar hacia algún lugar que no conocía, al principio creí que estaba soñando pues podía verla y ella me abrazaba, después de eso no recuerdo mucho solo que estaba sentado en la cama y ella estaba muerta a mi lado…llame a una ambulancia y después me acusaron de haberla asesinado—

—No fue tu culpa, estabas poseído—a pesar de la apatía de su voz Castiel sentía una enorme piedad por el hombre que continuaba atado a la cama—puedes demostrar tu inocencia—

— ¿De qué serviría? Ella no volverá y yo me suicidare…déjame, me quedare aquí y pagare la culpa—el pelinegro le regalo una pequeña sonrisa—cuando estaba dormido oí algunas cosas que no entendí…es obvio que tú no eres humano así que espero que a ti te sirvan de algo—

— ¿Qué cosas?—el ojiazul miro fijamente al hombre que seguía derramando lagrimas

—Ella dijo…ella…quiere que sepas que no importa lo que hagas, no podrás salvar a tu hija ¡ríndete, ángel!—la voz serena del hombre se transformo en chillidos de autentico dolor, Castiel retrocedió unos pasos al ver que las lagrimas en sus ojos se tornaban negras al mismo instante que su voz se distorsionaba hasta ser casi idéntica a la de la criatura que creyera asesinar—¡Soy la oscuridad en persona, ángel!...¡abriré a ese humano por la mitad y devorare a tu hija!—

—Tu… ¡Iré a donde sea que estés escondida y te enviare al infierno!—el rostro del hombre se tenso en una sonrisa diabólica— ¡Aléjate de ellos!—

—¡Deberías estar agradecido, si no hubiera sido por mí y mi pacto con esa mujer, tu jamás podrías haber embarazado a ese miserable humano!—varias carcajadas sacudieron violentamente el cuerpo del humano, el ángel sabia que hacer algo como eso no podía hacerlo cualquier criatura—¡los únicos que irán al infierno serán tu y esa puta, cuando el cielo se entere no habrá agujero tan profundo donde puedan esconderse!...¡devorare su cuerpo y su alma!—

Castiel no quería volver a oír aquella voz jamás en lo que le quedaba de vida, miro cuidadosamente a Edward quien seguía derramando lagrimas de color negro y supo que lo que fuese que estaba haciéndole la bruja le provocaba un dolor casi inimaginable, susurro un lo siento y volvió a poner su mano sobre su frente…y esta vez fue la última, no sabía si su alma sería enviada al cielo pero rogo porque así fuera, después de todo Edward y la mujer que amaba habían sido solo peones en el espantoso juego del monstruo, debía volver con los hermanos lo más rápido que pudiera y asegurarse que Dean se encontraba a salvo.

—0—

Después que viera que las cosas estaban marchando más que bien entre su hermano y la enfermera que había conocido en el hospital, Dean se había marchado solo a la habitación, no lo admitiría ante nadie pero los pies estaban matándole, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con cuidado se quito las botas notando lo hinchados que estos estaban, suspiro ruidosamente mientras se quitaba el traje y se metía bajo las sabanas, estaba tan cansado que apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo dormido…soñó con su madre, algo que hacía bastante tiempo no sucedía, aunque su sueño no fue uno sobre los días felices de su corta infancia, soñó con aquella noche en que su madre fue asesinada por el demonio de ojos amarillos y el tuvo que salir junto a su hermano y a su padre de la casa en llamas…el sueño era tan real que podía sentir el calor que desprendía el fuego, inquieto rodo en la cama hasta que sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano, la casa en llamas desapareció y frente a él se materializo el muelle donde Castiel y el se reunían, aunque esta vez a quien vio no fue al ángel de ojos azules sino a la pequeña niña rubia que viera la ultima vez

— ¿Ella era la abuela?—su vocecita inundo sus oídos haciéndole sonreír—era bonita—

—Sí, lo era y mucho…era una mujer maravillosa—sonrió viéndola hacer lo mismo—tu también lo eres, te pareces a ella—

—Si ella me conociera ¿me querría?—la niña bajo la mirada y se sujeto el vestido— ¿de verdad lo haría?—

—Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas?—camino hasta donde la niña estaba, todavía mirando el suelo y sin decirle nada se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo—puede que ella no esté aquí con nosotros pero estoy completamente seguro que te quiere—

— ¿Tu también me quieres, papá?...tu dijiste que yo…—Dean sabía perfectamente a lo que la pequeña se refería, quería darse un tiro por haber dicho semejante estupidez, la niña se aferro a él con sus pequeñas manos— ¿vas a deshacerte de mí?—

—Cuando dije todas esas idioteces…me sentía muy asustado que a nuestra familia pudiese pasarle algo malo…ya sabes a tu tío y a tu padre—se sentía raro hablar de esa forma de Sam y Cass—no hare tal cosa, muñeca, eres una Winchester y tu abuelo John siempre nos dijo que la familia era lo más importante—

— ¿El abuelo? ¿Dónde está?—la pequeña se separo de él y cogiéndolo de la mano lo llevo con ella al borde del muelle donde antes estuvieran sentados—Papá, quiero saber de los abuelos, de ti y de papá—

—Es una larga historia y no sé si tenga tiempo de contártela toda o que por lo menos la entiendas—la chiquilla le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo—le diré a Cass que haga aparecer unas sillas o algo, el suelo no es lugar para las niñas—

Sonriendo también, Dean se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a contarle todo lo que recordaba de John y Mary, la rubia lo escuchaba con atención mientras balanceaba sus pies sobre el agua, allí sentado al lado de la pequeña supo que su vida jamás sería normal pero no le importo nada…no sabía que pasaría en el futuro o si moriría al siguiente segundo, pero saber que la niña a su lado estaba sonriendo le hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado de toda la tierra…tanto que ni se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo, desde la ventana un horrible pájaro estaba observándole dormir…siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos…


	10. Al borde del abismo

La madre de las hermanas siempre se había preguntado qué pensarían de ella sus hijas cuando llegara el día en que tuviera de confesarles la verdad sobre su naturaleza oculta, Victoria y Alyssa habían pasado su infancia en aquel pequeño pero precioso pueblito en las Filipinas, su padre trabajaba en un pequeño taller de orfebrería y cuando la situación económica mejoro los cuatro se mudaron a los EEUU en busca de un mejor futuro para las pequeñas, regresaron al pueblo en que se habían conocido y aunque a ninguna le agrado demasiado mudarse respetaban y amaban mucho a sus padres para oponerse a sus planes. Una noche todo lo que ambas conocían desapareció, trágicamente sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejando huérfanas a las hermanas que sin más familia pronto fueron enviadas a un orfanato, sin embargo, jamás fueron adoptadas ya que la mayoría de las familias buscaban niños pequeños además estaba el hecho que ambas no querían separarse, el tiempo paso y ambas lograron entrar a la universidad con una beca, vivían juntas ,trabajaban en el mismo sitio y guardaban el secreto que su madre les había revelado cuando apenas llegaron a América: ambas, al igual que ella misma eran una especie de vampiros, mejor conocidos en Filipinas como Manannangales…al principio odiaron a su madre por haberles legado tamaña maldición aunque con el paso del tiempo, el monstruo dentro de ellas las obligo a buscar alimento y así las dos comenzaron a atacar a los humanos y todo hubiera sido perfecto hasta la llegada de los hermanos Winchester…pero como siempre la rueda sigue girando esta vez les toco a ellos estar abajo…literalmente abajo.

—Eres muy guapo—susurro la pelinegra en la oreja del menor de los Winchester a la vez que palpaba su musculoso pecho, el hombre la miro con una sonrisa—podría hacer esto toda la noche—

—Que coincidencia…yo también—rio Sam acostado en la cama con la mujer montada sobre su cadera, ya llevaban una hora jugueteando desde que habían salido de la cafetería donde la mujer lo había invitado al terminar su turno—fue una suerte que terminaras antes tu trabajo—

—Claro, es que mi turno de hoy lo era—rio frotándose un poco mas contra su cuerpo, la verdad era que su turno no terminaría hasta muy entrada la noche pero si era necesario recibir una reprimenda en su trabajo ella feliz lo haría pues su plan para vengar a su hermana estaba saliendo muy bien—una verdadera suerte—

La mujer sonrió inclinándose para besarlo en los labios mientras acariciaba su cuello, toco su piel sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos como la sangre se movía a través de sus venas, olía delicioso y su cuerpo era sencillamente perfecto casi le daba un poco de pena tener que matarlo…pero solo un poco, debía esperar a que el humano bajara la guardia y podría hacerle algunas cosas bastante divertidas, aunque muy dolorosas desde su perspectiva. Volvió a incorporarse quitándose la blusa, disfrutando de la mirada que el cazador le estaba dando, se sabía hermosa…y esa iba a ser la perdición del hermano menor de los Winchester, su primer error había sido fijarse en una completa extraña, el segundo aceptar ir a su casa y el tercero pero no menos importante: matar a su hermana.

Volvió a bajar sobre su cuerpo alegrándose que fuera tan bien parecido, volvió a besarlo a la vez que estiraba su brazo por debajo de la almohada y cogía una jeringa …había visto eso en una película pero no podía recordar cual era, aunque ella les clavaba un picahielos en vez de clavarles una jeringa llena de anestésico, quería echarse a reír pero eso mataría la sorpresa y la sorpresa iba a ser su mejor arma.

—Me encantaría presentarte a mi hermana ¿sabes?—la criatura se levanto manteniendo oculta la jeringa en su puño—era una chica hermosa—

—Supongo que estaría bien—Sam sonrió un poco incomodo por el comentario de la mujer, el solo quería pasarla bien, no casarse con ella—me encantaría conocerla—

—No te preocupes…lo harás—Alyssa volvió a sonreír un segundo antes de clavarle en el cuello, justo en el lugar donde sus dedos habían estado palpando en busca de la arteria, Sam no pudo siquiera defenderse…la sorpresa había estado del lado de la mujer que rápidamente se alejo de Sam quien se incorporo llevándose las manos al cuello—supongo que no estarás familiarizado con la terminología médica así que te lo explicare: acabo de inyectarte anestesia suficiente para dormir a un caballo, en tu caso podría ser perjudicial pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, después de todo mi objetivo no eres tu…sino tu hermano—

— ¿¡Q—Quien eres tú!?—exclamo lanzándose sobre ella pero esta hábilmente se hizo a un lado, Sam cayó al suelo sintiendo como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle—yo…yo te…—

—Dudo que en tu estado puedas hacer algo más que intentar respirar...pero no te preocupes por nada mas, el que debería preocuparse es tu amiguito el ángel—Sam intento levantarse pero notaba como respirar se le estaba haciendo más difícil—¿te cuesta respirar no? Eso pasa cuando te dan una sobredosis, lamento eso, no me caes tan mal y eres guapo…pero te necesitaba fuera de combate para matar a tu hermano…ya que ustedes mataron a mi hermana—

—Nosotros…no hicimos…no matamos humanos—los ojos estaban comenzando a cerrársele al mismo tiempo que la mujer se ponía el vestido que minutos antes el mismo le quitara—te matare…si tocas a Dean—

—Lo sé, el ángel lo hizo…me lo dijo un pajarito—la mujer llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo, al instante un pájaro idéntico al que encontraran achicharrado cerca del impala se poso en su brazo, los ojos de Sam se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar— ¿te gusta? Mi hermana y yo los criamos, siempre hay uno o dos con nosotras, este es el hermano del que el emplumado quemo...lo vio todo y aunque no me dijo como ustedes, estúpidos humanos pudieron asesinar a Victoria pero no importa obtendré mi venganza de todas formas…adiós, Sam, fue un gusto conocerte—

La mujer abandono la habitación segura que Sam perdería pronto el conocimiento, le había administrado una sobredosis anestésica que le provocaría un paro cardiorrespiratorio en cualquier momento, algo que le molestaba no poder presenciar pero se dijo a si misma que succionarle la sangre hasta la muerte a su hermano mayor valdría la pena, sabía que era inútil ir de frente contra algo tan poderoso como un ángel pero si podía atacar a su débil pareja y a su aun mas inofensivo hijo, al que convertiría en su platillo principal.

—0—

Desde que tenía memoria, Dean sabía que quería formar una familia, pero el tiempo le había enseñado que aquello era imposible para él, no quería poner en riesgo a nadie que amara, ya suficiente tenia con preocuparse por Sam como para agregar a la lista una familia, sin embargo, como muchas otras cosas en su existencia la vida misma se había encargado de hacerle saber que nada era del todo imposible pues… ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que el podría embarazarse? Ni el mismo lo creía todavía pero allí sentado junto a una niñita que lo escuchaba completamente cautivada con cada historia que le contaba le hacía cuestionarse completamente su idea sobre que jamás podría llegar a convertirse en padre.

— ¿De verdad el tío Sam colecciona muñecas?—Dean ahogo un suspiro al ver a la niña ladear la cabeza de la misma forma que su padre—¿para que las quiere?—

—Ni idea, pero lo hacen feliz y con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo—rio pensando en lo que diría el otro si lo oyera—si eres buena chica quizás hasta te deja jugar con ellas—

— ¿Papá jugara conmigo?—pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie y abrazando al ojiverde que la abrazo también—no creo que al tío le moleste ¿verdad?—

—No, muñeca, tu tío va a emocionarse cuando le hables de eso…nena ¿Qué te pasa?—Dean había comenzado a sentir que algo no iba bien, la niña había aflojado su agarre y su cara antes sonrosada estaba comenzando a palidecer—¿Te sientes bien?

—P—Papá…me siento…muy mal…—la tomo en sus brazos, aterrándose al darse cuenta que su cuerpo iba perdiendo el calor—tu dijiste que…no te desharías de mi…—

—Cariño…yo jamás haría eso—murmuro apretándola contra su pecho, no sabía que hacer y eso le desesperaba, de pronto tuvo una idea: debía pedirle ayuda a la doctora West, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en despertar y mientras aun sostenía entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hija abrió los ojos encontrándose con algo que por poco le hace vomitar, agazapado cerca de la cama se hallaba un ser alado que al parecer le estaba succionando la sangre con su larga lengua, la cual le había introducido por la boca, evitando como pudo las ganas de vaciar su estomago cogió la lengua del monstruo y la saco de un tirón de su garganta

— ¡Maldita sea!... ¿no crees que vamos un poco rápido?—intento bromear pero se sentía verdaderamente asustado de que pudiera perder a su hija, necesitaba ir de una vez al hospital pero era obvio que esa criatura no le dejaría irse tan fácil, disimuladamente saco el arma que siempre guardaba bajo su almohada y le apunto al monstruo—no suelo besar así a alguien o algo que acabo de conocer—

—¿Crees que esa tonta arma me hará daño?—pese a su horrible apariencia Dean pudo reconocer la voz de una mujer…una que había oído hacia poco—eres más tonto de lo que creí…aun no puedo creer que ustedes hayan asesinado a mi hermana—

—Así que ese pedazo de carbón era tu hermana, puedo ver el parecido…o mejor dicho, olerlo…retrocede o te llenare de plomo tu horrenda cara—sin dejar de apuntarle se levanto en un intento de llegar hasta la puerta—te dejare más fea de lo que estas—

— ¿Fea?...tu hermano no pensaba lo mismo—la criatura volvió a acercarse mientras recitaba entre dientes una especie de hechizo, su rostro regreso a la normalidad y Dean tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer—pero supongo que las opiniones de un muerto no importan demasiado ¿o sí?—

— ¡T-Tu…maldita! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Sam?!—Gruño reconociendo en el monstruo a la mujer con la que Sam se marchara—Cuando te ponga las manos encima… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?—

—Supongo que muerto, tuvo una muerte menos dolorosa de la que te daré a ti y a esa mocosa que tienes en…¡AAHH…!—si de algo podía enorgullecerse Dean era de su buena puntería y la criatura se entero de primera mano pues al acercarse al cazador este le había disparado sin pestañear, destrozándole uno de los ojos—¡Maldito perro!—

Otro disparo y el monstruo perdió el ojo que le quedaba, enfurecido embistió contra el humano y mostrando su gran fuerza lo lanzo a través de la ventana, el cuerpo del rubio atravesó el vidrio antes de caer al duro pavimento, en otras circunstancias a Dean no le hubiese importado incorporarse y seguir con la pelea pero el pensamiento de que su pequeña estuviese herida lo paralizo por completo, si no se equivocaba ese monstruo ya podría haberle succionado toda la sangre y ahora ese golpe no podía significar nada bueno…se sentía un inútil ,quería ponerse de pie para pelear, además, necesitaba saber que su hermano pequeño estaba bien…rogo con todas sus fuerzas que Castiel oyese su oración y viniese a ayudarle pero en cambio fue otro ángel el que apareció entre la criatura y Dean

—No sabía que tuvieses una plaga de murciélagos—por primera vez en su vida Dean se sintió agradecido de que Gabriel se hubiese materializado frente a él—uuy…además está bastante feo—

—Gabriel…ayuda a Sam, yo puedo solo contra ese monstruo—a duras penas el rubio se incorporo lo suficiente para volver a apuntarle a la criatura—Sálvalo…por favor—

— ¿Eh?... ¿Sammy está en peligro?—el rostro del ángel mostro autentico terror—¿Dónde está?—

—No lo se…esa maldita debe haberle hecho algo pero no creo que vaya a decirnos algo—

—Es obvio que no me conoces, rubito—Dean iba a argumentar algo pero la mirada en los ojos dorados del bromista le hizo callarse—quizás debas cubrirte los ojos…no creo que a mi hermano le agrade si te dejo ciego—

Antes que pudiese preguntarle a que se refería con eso el cuerpo del ángel comenzó a emitir un brillo parecido al que usara Castiel para freír al ave que había querido atacarle, pero si había que ser sincero no podía ni soñar con comparar aquella luz con la del ojiazul, quizás se debiese a que Gabriel era de una rango superior pero lo cierto fue que la luz de su cuerpo era como la de una estrella, a pesar que Dean se cubrió los ojos el fulgor era demasiado fuerte y a punto hubiera estado de quedarse ciego como el monstruo de no ser por la sorpresiva llegada de Castiel que cogiéndolo entre sus brazos lo llevo al hospital

— ¡Cass!... ¡Ve por Sammy!—exclamo apenas el ángel lo soltó—esa hija de puta era el monstruo y Sam estaba con ella y…—

—Dean, respira… ¿de qué estás hablando?—el ángel lo sujeto por los hombros asustado de ver al ojiverde tan pálido —¿Te encuentras bien?—

— ¡Maldita sea, Cass! Estoy bien—a duras penas se separo del moreno y abandono la habitación a la que lo había transportado, salió al pasillo en búsqueda de la oficina donde guardasen la información de los trabajadores del lugar pero en cambio se encontró con algo mejor: la doctora West choco con el—¡doctora! ¡Necesito su ayuda!—

—0—

Ya no podía respirar la mujer le había inyectado una gran dosis de algo que había paralizado su cuerpo, sentía como el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle de forma irregular y un extraño dolor en el brazo le había indicado que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, moriría y no podría jamás conocer a su sobrina o lo peor morirían ambos…esa criatura iba tras Dean en un intento de vengar a su hermana asesinada y culpaba a Castiel de ello

—S—Si…llego a…salir de esta—pensó tumbado en el suelo notaba como los ojos se le iban cerrando, en ese momento sintió un poco de envidia de que Dean tuviese un ángel, estaba seguro que Castiel salvaría a su hermano pero él en cambio no tenía a nadie…el moriría en ese lugar o eso pensaba hasta que una cálida luz lo envolvió por completo, el miedo que sentía de morir se extinguió de inmediato y en cambio fue sustituido por una calidez que jamás sintiera antes—así que esto es morir—

—No morirás, Sammy, no por lo menos hoy—aquella voz, estaba seguro que la había oído antes…alguien estaba abrazándole y el no pudo evitar abrazar también al dueño de aquella voz, se sentía tan protegido…podía sentir unas plumas rozando el dorso de sus manos—Si quieres puedo llevarte al cielo de otra forma mucho más divertida—

El desconocido rio y aquel sonido fue lo que le faltaba para sentirse completo, quería abrir los ojos y descubrir a su salvador pero se sentía tan a gusto que solo se dejo abrazar…luego solo se durmió.


	11. Eres para mi

No quería despertar, aun respirar se le hacía algo difícil pero el repentino recuerdo de la calidez que se había extendido por su cuerpo hizo que abriera los ojos para poder darle un rostro a la presencia que sabia le salvara la vida, sin embargo, estaba solo en una habitación de hospital ,miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo que sucediera después que la vampiresa lo atacara pero todo era tan difuso, lo único que recordaba era que la muy perra iba a atacar a Dean…Sam no podía creer que había olvidado que su hermano y su sobrinita estaban en peligro, quiso ponerse de pie pero se sentía un tanto mareado todavía, iba a hacer otro esfuerzo por salir de la camilla cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió apareciendo en el umbral su hermano mayor que al verlo despierto casi corrió hasta su lado

—Sammy… ¿estás bien?—el menor se alegro de ver a su hermano, aunque lo que más lo alegro fue verle en buen estado, al parecer Alyssa había fallado—esa puta intento asesinar a mi nena—

—Lo sé…me lo dijo después que me clavo la jeringa en el cuello, me alegro que no le resultara, Castiel te ayudo ¿verdad?—Sam rio al ver a su hermano dar un salto cuando el ángel apareció a su lado—Hola, Cass… ¿Cómo te va todo?—

—Bien—el castaño estaba más que acostumbrado a que su cuñado tuviera el carisma de una roca así que aquella respuesta no le pareció tan extraña—pero quien rescato a Dean fue Gabriel, no yo—

— ¿¡Q—Que!?¡Maldita sea, Cass! Te ordene que no le dijeras eso a Sam—un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio quien quejándose de su ángel salió de la habitación, Cass y Sam se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde el rubio desapareciera

—No sé si sea por el embarazo pero está más sensible que antes, odia a Gabriel y el que él lo haya salvado no debe haberle hecho muy bien a su orgullo—comento acomodando la almohada tras su cabeza—pero me alegra que lo único dañado sea su tonto orgullo y no mi sobrina—

—A mí también me alegra—sonrió Castiel sorprendiendo a Sam que por poco no llama a su hermano para que compruebe que el ángel es quien dice ser—pero ahora tenemos problemas más graves—

—Dime que el cielo no se ha enterado aun del bebe—el ángel negó pero aun así el rostro lleno de preocupación hizo que se le cortara un poco la respiración al cazador— ¿es algo relacionado a la presencia que sentiste en el estacionamiento del motel?—

—La bruja que los ataco…está viva—Sam se levanto como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, no podía creer lo que el ángel estaba diciéndole pero bien sabia que el ojiazul estaba negado en eso de la mentira—regrese a investigar y descubrí que la mujer a la que salvaron estaba del lado de esa criatura, le dio una especie de poción a Dean con la que el pudo quedarse embarazado—

—Pero… ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Jamás en nuestra vida nos habíamos topado con algo así—su mente estaba trabajando a mil por segundo en un intento de recordar algo sobre la criatura en todos los libros que alguna vez leyera— ¿Por qué hizo que mi hermano se embarazara de ti?—

—Quiere devorar a mi hija…no sé porque razón…pero al estar allí, le pedí ayuda a Bobby y el me informo que esa mujer llamada Megan había sido asesinada la misma noche que la rescataron por un tal Edward—Castiel bajo la mirada mientras hablaba, sentía la ira burbujear dentro de su pecho al recordar lo que la criatura le dijera—al parecer sabía que mi relación con Dean era muy cercana y se aprovecho de eso…esa criatura es quien asesino a la hermana del monstruo que ataco a Dean—

—Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo ha estado tras nosotros y no nos hemos dado cuenta de nada—esta vez le toco a Sam sentirse enfadado aunque más consigo mismo que con la criatura esa—es posible que ahora mismo este observándonos—

—Es muy probable, me mantendré cerca de Dean en cada momento—el ángel se quedo mirándolo fijamente como intentando adivinar algo en su cara—no te preocupes, Gabriel también esta vigilándolos…fue él quien te salvo a ti también—

Sin decir nada mas el ángel desapareció para volver a aparecer al lado del rubio que se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero del impala, para estar embarazado se movía bastante rápido, iba a comentárselo al rubio pero recordando el consejo que su hermano mayor, Gabriel le diera sobre la extrema sensibilidad que podían llegar a tener las mujeres embarazadas, aunque sabía que Dean no era una mujer si sabía que el rubio se había puesto un poco más sensible respecto a su físico, así que se guardo cualquier comentario sobre esa parte, Dean se quedo mirándolo en silencio mientras se acariciaba distraídamente la barriga

—La doctora West me examino y dice que la niña está muy bien…te lo digo por si querías saberlo—el rubio desvió su mirada hacia el suelo sintiéndose muy tonto por decirle aquello al ángel, de verdad estaba a punto de convertirse en una mujer—me siento como una mierda…hasta Gabriel debe salvarme—

—No hay nada de malo en que Gabriel te ayude, no veo el problema—el ángel puso su mano sobre la mano con la que el humano estaba acariciándose el estomago parando su movimiento—Me siento feliz que ustedes estén bien—

—Ya…pero eso no borra el hecho que soy un inútil—suspirando el humano se soltó de la mano del ángel quien recurriendo a toda su paciencia volvió a coger su mano esta vez apretándola más firmemente—Cass, déjame…tengo que llamar a Bobby para decirle que terminamos el caso—

—Dean, no debes avergonzarte del hecho que alguien te ayude…eres importante para mi—un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del humano que dejo de intentar que el otro soltara su mano, definitivamente Castiel podía llegar a ser demasiado adorable—Creo que Sam quería hablar con Bobby respecto a…ciertas cosas—

—Bien por el…ahora tengo un antojo que necesito que me cumplas—si el ángel estaba pensando que el rubio iba a pedirle comida se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el humano no se refería exactamente a comida…al parecer tenía otro tipo de antojo…Dean acerco la mano que aun sujetaba la suya hasta su boca y comenzó a lamer la suave piel del ángel que se removió inquieto en el asiento mientras la sensación de la lengua del ojiverde le llenaba los sentidos, cuando el otro le soltó la mano empezó a darle suaves lametones a cada uno de sus dedos.

Castiel estaba seguro que había leído por ahí que el deseo sexual de muchas mujeres se incrementaba muchísimo mientras estaban embarazadas y el rubio le estaba confirmando aquello mientras comenzaba a chupar su dedo índice como si de un dulce se tratara, deslizaba la lengua por toda su extensión, sus miradas se encontraron los escasos segundos en los que Castiel soporto que su dedo estuviese siendo succionado de la misma forma que otra parte de su recipiente estaba comenzando a necesitar casi a gritos…Dean siempre conseguía hacerle encender de una manera casi automática su libido y esta vez se merecía un trofeo o algo porque esa expresión en su rostro estaba antojándosele demasiado erótica…ante el enfado del cazador alejo sus dedos de la boca de Dean, lo cogió por los hombros para acercarlo hacia si mismo y robarle un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, las manos del cazador no se quedaron quietas mientras Castiel le besaba, las bajo por su pecho palpándolo, buscando los botones que desabrocho para tener mejor acceso a la piel bajo aquella molesta camisa

—Maldita sea…—gimió contra su boca al sentir como las manos del ángel al igual que las suyas tampoco habían podido mantenerse quietas, después de acomodarse en el asiento llevo su mano a la entrepierna del rubio apretando la erección que el humano ya tenía en su pantalón, sin bajarle el cierre se dedico a masajear aquella parte consiguiendo que Dean se moviera inquieto en el asiento—Cass… ¡mete tu mano, demonios!—

El ángel oculto la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro al oírle tan ansioso, se sentía demasiado bien ser el causante del estado del cazador, le daba igual lo que sus hermanos o el mismísimo Dios pensara de el por enamorarse de un humano, nada le importaba si podía tener a Dean…haciendo caso al rubio bajo el cierre de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón e introdujo su mano notando de inmediato el calor y la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel…a pesar de la pasión que estaba sintiendo sabia que debía contenerse o le haría daño al rubio, esa era una de las desventajas de ser un ser con fuerza sobrehumana, con solo un empujón podía herirlo gravemente y no había cosa en el mundo que Castiel quisiese menos que hacerle algún mal a Dean… comenzó a masturbarle, haciendo énfasis en la punta de su pene ,algo que sabia le gustaba mucho, aparto la ropa del cazador lo suficiente para poder acariciarle mejor.

Castiel estaba besándolo y masturbándolo... ¿se podía pedir algo mejor? Abrió las piernas un poco más para darle espacio a la mano del ángel, sin embargo, no podía ver lo que estaba haciéndole y si había algo digno de ver por horas eran los largos y elegantes dedos del ojiazul acariciándole, su estomago le impedía verle y sin querer soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?—Castiel ceso por completo su movimiento y se alejo del humano para verle mejor— ¿estás bien, Dean?—

—Sí, no tenias que parar…es solo que…no puedo verte—el ángel lo miro un poco confundido por aquella vaga respuesta, Dean sabía que debía explicarse mejor pero… ¿¡Como le dices al ángel que está haciéndote la mejor paja del mundo que no estás disfrutándolo porque tu barriga no te deja verlo!?...tomo algo de oxigeno antes de intentar responderle—Cass…cuando tu….cuando me tocas…me gusta ver como lo haces…y mi estomago no me deja…quizás debamos parar…—

—No es necesario…conozco un lugar—antes que Dean pudiese preguntar a que se refería el ángel con eso de conocer un "lugar" se vio transportado hasta una cama totalmente desconocida en una habitación igual de desconocida, Castiel volvió a besarlo esta vez empujándolo contra las sabanas pero Dean lo detuvo mirándolo algo enfadado.

— ¿En dónde estamos?—el cazador se incorporo y miro a su alrededor descubriendo que el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban era una habitación bastante grande decorada con mucho lujo, obviamente no era un cuarto de motel, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el gran espejo que se encontraba frente a la cama—Cass… ¡dame una buena explicación en este momento!—

—Esta es la casa de una de esas personas a las que los humanos llaman estrellas—el ángel también se levanto aunque para salir de la cama, al verle Dean pensó que se había molestado pero en vez de marcharse y dejarle, comenzó a quitarse la gabardina que dejo caer en el suelo luego fue el turno de la chaqueta y la corbata, que pasaron a hacerle compañía al abrigo en el suelo—esa persona no está aquí, así que no creo que le importe que usemos su cama ¿no lo crees?—

Si Dean tenía alguna queja la envió al carajo nada más ver como el otro comenzaba a desvestirse, quizás Cass no tuviera el erotismo de una stripper para quitarse la ropa pero no negaría que verle haciéndolo lo puso a mil, la supuesta "estrella" podía irse al mismo lugar porque él y su angelito disfrutarían por ella su cama, le regalo una sonrisa al ángel y llevo su propia mano a su entrepierna para tratar de aliviarse el mismo el calentón de ver al ojiazul quitarse la ropa, con la otra se bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas…pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo pues valiéndose de sus poderes Castiel se materializo a sus espaldas y continuo con la labor que empezara en el impala aunque esta vez el ojiverde no le detuvo por no poder ver lo que su querido ángel estaba haciendo pues el espejo ubicado estratégicamente frente al lecho le mostro la imagen con lujo de detalles.

—C-Cass…joder…más lento—Dean se sentía en una clara situación de desventaja, su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por dos frente y el no podía o quería hacer algo al respecto, el castaño estaba besándole el cuello, mordiendo y succionando su piel de una forma que estaba seguro le dejaría una gran marca mientras que sus dos manos estaban bastante ocupadas, con la izquierda estaba masajeándole los testículos mientras que su derecha le recorría el miembro frotándolo y friccionándolo con movimientos rápidos y precisos, se sentía un poco morboso verse en el espejo pero eso no le quitaba el placer de ver al ángel tras el besándole en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuello…mención aparte tenían sus manos ¿en qué momento Cass se había vuelto tan bueno en eso?

Los movimientos se aceleraron cuando el ángel sintió crecer en su mano el miembro del rubio, la respiración había vuelto a disparársele y junto a uno que otro jadeo le avisaron que estaba a punto de terminar, volvió a pegar su boca a su cuello para besarle un poco mas mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la imagen que el bendito espejo estaba obsequiándole del lindo cazador :tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro cubierto de una capa de sudor y los labios entreabiertos…el ojiverde gemía y jadeaba mientras temblaba entre los brazos del ángel…con un gemido que debió oírse hasta en el cielo Dean comenzó a correrse manchándose el pecho y la cama, Castiel siguió acariciándole hasta que termino de descargarse.

— ¡Diablos, Cass!...uuff aun no puedo pararme—después de algunos minutos de rememorar una de sus mejores experiencias sexuales Dean bajo de su cielo particular y se quedo mirando al ángel a través del espejo—tendrás que darme unos segundos si quieres continuar con esto—

—Te daré lo que quieras, Dean—respondió el ángel sonriéndole y los minutos que Dean necesitaba para recuperarse se transformaron en segundos…las sonrisas del ángel eran escasas y en opinión del humano…verdaderos estimulantes sexuales, sin perder más tiempo se giro y lo beso metiéndole la lengua, estaba seguro que se iría al infierno por corromper a un ángel del señor pero no lo haría sin antes disfrutarlo, quería a Castiel y al que no le gustara bien podía irse a la mierda que él no desaprovecharía ningún segundo junto a su propio ángel.

—0—

Sam estaba comenzando a preguntarse que estarían haciendo el ángel y su hermano cuando Gabriel hizo su arribo al cuarto de hospital, el pelilargo se quedo mirándolo extrañado de verle allí ya que Castiel no estaba presente, se enderezo para verle mejor y no parecer tan maleducado.

—Castiel…el no está aquí—

—Lo sé, Sammy, solo quería saber cómo estabas—el rubio camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama—no tuve tiempo de curarte adecuadamente—

— ¿De qué hablas? Me salvaste la vida a mí y a Dean, no tengo forma de agradecértelo—se sentía un poco extraño estando a solas con el arcángel y más después que Cass le dijera que había sido él quien lo rescatara— ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?—

—De hecho hay mucho que puedes hacer por mí—


	12. Algo que protejer

En la radio estaba sonando "Heartbreaker" de Led Zeppelín, Dean cantaba los coros a gritos mientras conducía por la carretera a esas horas casi vacía, a su lado Sam miraba por la ventanilla como el paisaje cambiaba, después de salir del hospital habían decidido ir a casa de Bobby para intentar hallar algo de información que les diese respuesta a todas las interrogantes que habían nacido con el conocimiento que la bruja estaba viva, aunque solo Castiel y Sam conocían la verdad pues ambos pensaban que si el rubio llegaba a enterarse de aquello podría ser algo perjudicial para el bebé, aunque también sabían que si Dean llegaba a saber que otra vez estaban ocultándole cosas era muy probable que se enfadara, pero preferían eso a causarle algún mal.

A pesar que su hermano estaba prácticamente gritándole en la oreja Sam tenia la cabeza en otra parte, más específicamente en lo extraño que se sentía después de hablar con Gabriel, el rubio se había aparecido en el cuarto de hospital mirándolo de una forma que estaba seguro jamás antes lo había hecho

—Castiel…el no está aquí—

—Lo sé, Sammy, solo quería saber cómo estabas—el rubio camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama—no tuve tiempo de curarte adecuadamente—

— ¿De qué hablas? Me salvaste la vida a mí y a Dean, no tengo forma de agradecértelo—se sentía un poco extraño estando a solas con el arcángel y más después que Cass le dijera que había sido él quien lo rescatara— ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?—

—De hecho hay mucho que puedes hacer por mí—ahí estaba otra vez esa extraña mirada en el rostro del rubio, Sam se sentía como si esos ojos estuviesen atravesándolo—pero no creo que en estos momentos sea inteligente de mi parte pedirte algo—

— ¿Lo dices porque estoy herido?—rio para quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto, aunque no estaba seguro como esa situación se había vuelto seria si el bromista estaba involucrado, llevo una mano a su cuello para tocar el lugar donde Alyssa le clavara la jeringa—me siento muy tonto por no haber podido hacer nada—

—No fue tu culpa, Sam, me alegra que estés bien—le sonrió acercando su mano al cuello del humano rozando delicadamente el lugar cubierto por una venda—un poco mas y hubiera tenido que ir por ti al infierno—

El pelilargo se golpeo la cabeza contra la ventanilla en un intento de alejar esas palabras de su cabeza, cuando el rubio había puesto la mano en su cuello noto como un extraño calor se expandió por su cuerpo llenándolo de dudas, el otro lo miraba como si supiese que por su culpa la cabeza del castaño estaba haciéndose un lio…Cielos, esa mirada que parecía ofrecerle algo que no alcanzaba a comprender…debía sacar ese extraño recuerdo de su cabeza lo más rápido posible o Dean se daría cuenta y no sabía cómo podría explicarle al rubio que cuando el hermano mayor de Castiel lo había tocado todo su cuerpo parecía haberse encendido, definitivamente debía borrar esos pensamientos o pronto estaría pensando en cosas extrañas.

Se detuvieron en una estación de servicio y mientras Dean llenaba el estanque del automóvil, Sam fue a comprar algunas cosas para comer durante el camino, no estaba seguro que cosas podía comer Dean en su estado así que opto por tomar un paquete de galletas de avena e iba a sacar un segundo paquete cuando alguien sujeto su brazo, se volteo para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de su hermano que silenciosamente apareciera a su lado

— ¿No pensaras que quiero comer eso?—Sam suspiro pensando en la forma de explicarle al mayor que si comía solo porquerías podría hacerle daño a su bebé—yo no soy como tu…además recuerda que ahora tengo que comer por dos—

—Muchos estudios han demostrado que esa es una creencia errada, no es saludable ni para ti ni para…—

—Deja que el gordito coma lo que quiera—nada mas oír eso los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver a quien se atreviera a llamar "gordito" al rubio, encontrándose con un par de tipos que se quedaron mirándolos con un indudable gesto de burla, los sujetos eran cazadores al igual que ellos pero estaban lejos de ser sus amigos — ¿no ves lo delgado que esta?—

—Como si esto no pudiese mejorar…ahora nos topamos con miserables novatos—para Sam no paso desapercibido el tono de desprecio en la voz del rubio— ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?—

—Eso es problema nuestro…aunque veo que tu sí que has ocupado muy bien el tiempo poniéndote como una pelota ¿Qué te paso, rubito, en vez de cazar criaturas estas comiéndotelas?—el tipo, un hombre de cabello negro, casi grasiento y que vestía unos vaqueros sucios y una camisa a cuadros se acerco al ojiverde mirando detenidamente su hinchado vientre—te ves como una ballena a punto de parir—

—Si…Winchester ya no debes tener tanta suerte como antes con las mujeres…aunque siempre sospeche que solo las usabas para encubrir que eres maric…—

Sam sabia que debía haber sacado a su hermano de la tienda apenas se dio cuenta que aquellos pesados estaban presentes, pero la verdad es que si se merecían la paliza que a pesar de su estomago Dean les dio, no está de más decir que después de oír aquellos insultos sobre su apariencia el ánimo del rubio había vuelto a caer a un pozo, apago la radio y todo el camino hasta el hogar de Bobby se hizo en silencio, a pesar de los intentos de Sam de empezar una conversación con su hermano, Sam pronto se encontró mirando su computador, buscando una dieta para embarazadas y que su hermano si quisiera comer, algo difícil pues si antes el rubio solo comía comida chatarra ahora hacia unas mezclas de lo más extrañas…ojala su madre estuviese con vida para aconsejarles que era lo mejor.

—Ya llegamos—anuncio Dean apagando el motor después de estacionarse frente a la caza del viejo cazador—Sam… ¿crees que el viejo sufra un ataque si le digo sobre…sobre mi bebé?—

—Me gustaría decirte que lo tomara muy bien pero creo que no será así, dudo que alguna vez se haya topado con un hombre embarazado de un ángel—el menor se quedo mirando a su hermano viendo la duda crecer en su mirada, desde que su padre muriera ,Bobby ,había sido una especie de figura paterna para ellos y pese a que sabían que el hombre los quería( a su manera) no podían obviar lo extraño de la situación que estaban viviendo—lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que debemos decirle toda la verdad…incluso del hecho que tu y Cass son pareja—

Dean iba a decir algo pero a ultimo segundo se detuvo, quitándose con algo de dificultad el cinturón de seguridad bajo del auto y siguió a Sam hacia la casa, subieron los escalones de la entrada, atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en la sala del hogar, unos sonidos en la cocina los alertaron que el dueño de casa se encontraba en la cocina, a la que se dirigieron hallando al hombre en silla de ruedas cocinando algo en la estufa

—No sé como los criaron a ustedes pero se los diré una última vez, golpeen la puerta para saber que ya llegaron—Bobby ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirarlos—¿Cómo les fue?—

—Genial…la doctora te mando sus saludos—respondió el mayor aguantándose la risa—quien diría que tienes tan buen gusto—

—Pareces una de esas mujeres chismosas…lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia—por fin el viejo se dio la vuelta cambiando su mirada seria por una de sorpresa al ver a Dean, específicamente su estomago—muchacho…ponte a dieta—

—De hecho es algo mucho más difícil que eso…Dean esta—empezó a decir Sam antes que el ojiverde le cubriera la boca y se lo llevara a empujones de la cocina

—Lo siento, Bobby tengo algo que discutir con mi lindo hermanito—le sonrió a Bobby antes de desaparecer de su vista, Sam se quedo mirándolo con la interrogante escrita en su rostro—yo decidí que no le diremos nada a Bobby sobre mi hija…no estoy seguro como se lo tome pero no creo que…—

— ¿Qué no crees? Por favor, no piensen que soy estúpido—sorprendidos ambos hermanos voltearon a ver al hombre que los observaba con una mueca seria en el rostro—se todo sobre tu embarazo, hijo, no lo comprendo en lo absoluto…ni el hecho que un hombre haya podido quedarse embarazado o el hecho que el padre sea un ángel—

— ¿Tu sabes que yo…? ¿Como lo supiste?—Dean se veía auténticamente sorprendido por la revelación de Bobby— ¿la doctora West fue quien te lo dijo, verdad?—

—Karen dijo algo sobre esto, pero debes darle las gracias al padre de la criatura—respondió dándole la vuelta a su silla para regresar a la cocina—Castiel estuvo por aquí hace algunas horas y fue él quien me hablo sobre la bruja que los ataco y como tú te habías quedado esperando un hijo suyo… si debo decirte la verdad, no entiendo como alguien como tú, que eres un mujeriego de temer pudo haber terminado preñado de un ángel…pero es algo que no puede cambiarse…tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, al saber de los gustos de su hijo—

— ¿Tú crees que yo quería esto?...sé lo que la gente piensa de mi…pero esto es lo que soy—Dean llevo sus manos a su estomago, se sentía un poco ansioso por las palabras del viejo cazador y aunque de cierta forma se las esperaba no creía que le importaran tanto—estoy esperando una niñita y no necesito tu aprobación o la de todo el puto cielo—

Sin decir nada mas el rubio salió de la casa en dirección al auto, el menor se quedo mirando a Bobby que lo miro a su vez con la confusión escrita en su rostro

—Creo que Dean esperaba que le dieras tu apoyo y no un regaño…no la tenido fácil estos días, mi sobrina casi muere y por si no fuera poco el que este embarazado de un ángel está completamente prohibido en el cielo—Sam iba a salir en busca de Dean cuando oyó suspirar pesadamente al otro—si de verdad quieres ayudarlo nos quedaremos, pero si solo vas a reprenderlo por querer a otro hombre no te molestaremos y saldremos de aquí ahora—

—Los dos parecen mujeres…hablare con el—

El hombre salió de la casa y al mirar hacia el lugar donde el rubio había estacionado el impala, lo encontró apoyado en el capo del automóvil, mirando hacia la lejanía a la vez que se palpaba suavemente el estomago, haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla, el hombre llego hasta donde Dean estaba y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro

—Dudo que vengas a disculparte o algo por el estilo así que…—

—No seas ridículo, muchacho, se que abrí la boca más de la cuenta, pero debes comprender que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa—dijo a la vez que giraba la silla para mirar en la misma dirección que el otro— ¿así que una niña, no?... ¿cómo se llamara?—

—La he visto en mi cabeza y es como la mezcla perfecta entre Cass y yo…aun no decido que nombre ponerle pero supongo que se llamara Mary—sonrió deteniendo el movimiento de su mano—Gabriel nos dijo que el cielo prohibió la unión entre ángeles y humanos…si allá arriba llegan a enterarse de ella, vendrán a asesinarla—

—No lo permitiremos…muchacho, si eres feliz con el ángel, me alegrare por ambos—Dean le sonrió al cazador poniendo una mano en su hombro—me costara verlos así que ni se les ocurra comenzar a besuquearse por allí—

—Lo intentare, hace un rato estabas haciendo el almuerzo…vamos a comer ¡me muero de hambre!—

Quejándose que los hermanos solo se aparecían para saquear su refrigerador, Bobby regreso a la casa seguido por el rubio, después de comer, Dean, se sentía demasiado soñoliento y su hermano al verle cabecear más de una vez en el sillón donde ambos se sentaran para disfrutar del futbol, le sugirió que antes que rodara por el suelo, subiera y se recostara un rato, milagrosamente el mayor tomo en cuenta su opinión y subió al cuarto que Bobby destinara para los invitados ocasionales que recibía.

El cuarto no era muy lujoso, pero eso no lo hacía menos cómodo, una gran cama ocupaba el centro de la habitación y a su lado se hallaba una mesita de noche con una bonita lámpara, la ventana dejaba entrar una fresca brisa que Dean agradeció ya que se sentía un poco acalorado, se sentía a gusto estando en casa de Bobby pues sabía que podía dormir un poco más seguro, ya que nada sobrenatural aparecería para atacarlo mientras dormía, aunque ni loco dejaría de tener un arma bajo su almohada, se quito los pantalones para estar un poco mas cómodo y se tendió sobre la cama, esperando que el sueño lo envolviera.

En la sala, apenas Dean se despidió de ellos y subió las escaleras, Sam y Bobby se miraron entre los dos antes de apagar el televisor y dirigirse al lugar donde el más viejo guardaba toda la información que poseía sobre las criaturas que solían cazar, el menor de los Winchester le había revelado que la bruja seguía con vida y que por si no fuera poco estaba tras sus pasos, ambos cazadores comenzaron a buscar información que les diera una idea sobre cómo podían destruir a aquella criatura antes que atacara e hiriera a Dean

—¡Maldición!...no encuentro nada que sea de utilidad, aquí no hay nada que se parezca a ese monstruo—el primero en perder la paciencia fue Sam, llevaban casi dos horas recopilando información sobre todo tipo de brujas pero lo único que habían conseguido era un montón de características que no se aplicaban al monstruo que enfrentaban—es como si no hubiera registros de algo así, estoy seguro que esta criatura debe haber estado devorando niños desde hace mucho pero ningún pueblo, historia o civilización se refiere a ella—

—Quizás es porque al principio no era lo que es ahora—la voz de Castiel llamo su atención y los dos humanos se sorprendieron de ver parados en medio de la sala al ángel de ojos azules y a su hermano Gabriel—mi hermano tiene una teoría sobre la identidad de esta criatura—

—Hola, Sammy ¿Cómo estás?—el humano trago saliva al sentir la misma mirada que el ángel le diera en el hospital—al parecer estas mejor…mucho mejor—

—S-Si así es, gracias Gabriel—respondió a la vez que escondía el rostro tras el libro que estaba leyendo hacia unos segundos—tú también te ves bien—

—Me parece que no tenemos tiempo para ser corteses entre nosotros, así que les pediré que digan lo que sea a que hayan venido—la voz molesta de Bobby rompió la atmosfera y un poco enfadado Gabriel se sentó en la silla más cercana—Castiel, Dean está arriba—

—Bien, no creo que el deba saber de esto hasta que estemos seguros—respondió el moreno y Gabriel a su lado se llevo la palma a la cara

—Cassi…creo que él se refiere a que puedes ir con el…ve, yo me encargo de explicarle todo a rueditas y a Sammy—el menor lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir y desaparecer— algo lento pero es un encanto…bien, escúchenme con atención porque no lo repetiré…—

Cuando el ángel se materializo en el dormitorio donde Dean estaba dormido no pudo evitar quedársele mirando como si fuese lo más bello del mundo, el rubio dormía de cara a la pared cubierto por una manta que se estaba cayendo, sin poder evitarlo la tomo y se acostó a su lado acoplándose a su cuerpo, luego los cubrió a ambos con la manta y abrazo al rubio atrayéndolo contra su pecho

—Te tardaste demasiado—murmuro el ojiverde sin abrir los ojos—no debería dejarte que duermas conmigo, le dijiste todo a Bobby sin mi permiso—

—Mis disculpas, Dean, necesitaba información y debía decirle todo—lo apretó un poco mas perdiéndose en el olor de su cabello—además…los ángeles no necesitamos dormir—

—Pues los humanos si lo necesitamos…quiero que conozcas a Mary—sin dejarle responder, Dean volvió a dormirse.

Pronto se encontró en el lugar en donde su pequeña se encontraba, la niña corrió a abrazarlo y Dean la tomo entre sus brazos, besándola en la frente se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se sentaban, pero al dar otro paso se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado…bueno, el muelle seguía en su lugar pero a unos cuantos metros rodeada por un pequeño jardín ahora se levantaba una hermosa casa de color blanco, aunque lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver de pie frente a ella a Castiel, mirándolos con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Papi!—exclamo la niña y apenas Dean la dejo en el suelo corrió al encuentro del ángel al que se abrazo solo recibiendo de su parte una caricia en la cabeza— ¡Creí que jamás vendrías!—

—No te canses, cariño, tu padre no es precisamente afectuoso—el también se dirigió al lugar donde su hija abrazaba todavía al ojiazul—pero en su favor puedo decir que te ama mucho—

—Eso es cierto, Mary—la niña alzo la mirada ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le recordó mucho al hombre frente a ellos—ustedes son lo más importante para mí—

— ¿Mary? ¿Estás de acuerdo que se llame así?—el cazador sonrió también sintiendo volar mariposas en su interior—debo suponer que si—

—Es un bonito nombre, además, pertenecía a una mujer maravillosa—

Los dos se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, hasta que la niña cogiendo la mano de cada uno, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía, Dean no podía sacar de su cabeza que en algún momento perdería todo lo que tenia…lo presentía…de alguna forma lo sabía.


	13. Te hare volver a creer

La primera vez que Aziel oyó el apellido Winchester, fue cuando todo el cielo estaba volcado en saber cuál sería la respuesta que le daría a Michael sobre su consentimiento para que usase su cuerpo para que pudiese pelear con Lucifer, sin embargo, la respuesta del ser humano fue negativa ,algo que para la gran mayoría de los ángeles en el cielo fue un completo error, después de todo ,Michael, era el arcángel más poderoso de todos y el único que podría pelear con el ángel caído…personalmente, para Aziel todo el asunto importaba muy poco ya que consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo el intentar salvar a una raza tan ignorante y patética como la humana.

La siguiente vez que el apellido llego a él fue cuando uno de sus informantes en la tierra le hablo sobre algo que no había pasado desde hacía mucho, Castiel, un ángel que fuera enviado para vigilar a Dean Winchester parecía haber cometido el error de interesarse más de la cuenta en aquel triste humano y ahora ambos llevaban una pecaminosa relación que aparte de ser vergonzosa, pues el ángel estaba usando un recipiente masculino, también se había vuelto peligrosa…su subordinado le hablo sobre algo que el mismo quiso bajar a comprobar, no es que le agradara descender a la tierra y tener que mezclarse con los seres humanos, pero su cargo le obligaba a perseguir y exterminar a cualquier fruto de la unión entre sus hermanos y los monos sin pelo…suspiro, amaba su trabajo lo suficiente para ignorar el hecho que pronto estaría rodeado por humanos.

Lo que Dean odiaba más que ver a Gabriel, era tener que acompañar a su hermano a comprar lo que sea que Bobby les dijera que quería para la cena, habían decidido quedarse con el viejo cazador mientras esperaban que el rubio diese a luz, o eso es lo que le habían dicho a Dean para mantenerlo quieto en la casa mientras reunían información sobre la criatura responsable del actual estado del humano, mientras el ojiverde tarareaba una canción pasada de moda, Sam miraba por la ventanilla recordando lo que Gabriel les dijera a él y a Bobby de sus sospechas sobre la bruja:

—Quizás no estén familiarizados con esto de los ángeles y sus recipientes así que no me molestare en intentar explicárselos…cuando me marche del cielo…—

—Cuando huiste del cielo, querrás decir—interrumpió el más viejo ganándose una mirada enfadada del ángel—ve al grano, plumero—

—Dale gracias a Sammy que no te meta esa silla en donde tu espalda cambia de nombre—murmuro el rubio caminando hasta el escritorio en el que el menor estaba sentado—si no me interrumpen otra vez…mi hermanito y yo creemos que es muy probable que esa criatura no es lo que parece sino algo mucho más antiguo y poderoso…quizás hayan oído hablar de los Grigori—

— ¿Estás diciendo que el monstruo que hizo que Dean pudiese embarazarse es un ángel?—Gabriel sonrió sentándose muy cerca de Sam que atónito por lo que acababa de oír ni noto su cercanía

—No un ángel cualquiera…un ángel caído—

El impala freno y por fin Sam salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su hermano bajar del auto y caminar a la tienda, suspiro intentando sacar de su cabeza el pensamiento que él y su hermano estaban malditos, parecían salir de la sartén para saltar directamente al fuego, como si no fuese poco tener que esconderse del cielo ahora debían hacerlo de un ángel que quería devorar a su sobrina.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día?—oyó la voz de Dean llamándolo y componiendo una sonrisa en su rostro se apresuro en salir del automóvil—no recuerdo que quería el viejo que compráramos…lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que necesitamos cerveza—

—Creo haberte dicho que no puedes beber alcohol en tu estado—murmuro Sam buscando con la mirada lo que Bobby les ordenara traer, no se sentía del todo bien pero no podía darse el lujo de verse derrotado delante de su hermano y menos en su estado, la doctora West le había aconsejado que no dejara que el rubio pasara por situaciones extremas ya que el nacimiento podía adelantarse y a la larga eso sería perjudicial para la bebé—aléjate del alcohol, Dean—

—Pareces mi madre…no importa, me llevare esto, esto y esto—Dean camino por el pasillo arrastrando el carrito mientras sacaba varias cosas de los estantes, Sam sonrió viéndolo, le hubiese gustado que su vida hubiese sido diferente y que no tuviesen que estar huyendo por siempre. Repentinamente el rubio salió de su campo de visión, algo que le preocupo pues podrían atacarles en cualquier momento, así que se apresuro en ir a su lado…bien, ese era el plan original de no haberse dado cuenta que la tienda antes casi llena en ese instante estaba completamente vacía, el corazón se le acelero pensando que algo así solo podía ser obra de demonios o ángeles poderosos, sacando un revolver de su chaqueta busco alguna pista que le indicara que estaba sucediendo pero su concentración estaba rompiéndose nada mas pensar que Dean podía estar en peligro

—Maldición…Dean—murmuro al salir de la tienda y darse cuenta que la calle también estaba totalmente vacía, era como si todos los habitantes hubiesen desaparecido dejando atrás todas sus cosas, los autos estaban abandonados en mitad de la calle y al pasar cerca de una cafetería pudo ver el vapor salir de una taza—¿a dónde fueron todos?—

—En realidad no fueron a ninguna parte—Sam volteo rápidamente apuntando a quien había hablado, sorprendido se encontró con el arcángel Gabriel que lo miraba con una sonrisa—Es un truco… ¿podrías bajar eso? No es que puedas dañarme con ella, es solo que vi esto en una película y me estoy excitando un poco—

—Gabriel… ¿Por qué…donde esta mi hermano?—pregunto intentando ignorar las extrañas emociones que le habían provocado las palabras del rubio, devolvió el arma a su chaqueta—por favor termina con esto, debo ir con él o podría atacarlo esa criatura—

—Estas muy estresado, Sammy, Cass está con el…siempre está con él—el ojidorado chasqueo sus dedos delante del castaño y ambos aparecieron frente a una paradisiaca playa—debes relajarte un poco, ven, te invito una bebida o lo que quieras—

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Gabriel?—respondió mirando a su alrededor, admirando el hermoso lugar en el que ahora se encontraban—desde hace un tiempo no lo sé…estas actuando distinto—

—¿Y distinto no te gusta?—una hermosa chica vestida como las mujeres que suelen aparecer en los anuncios de aerolíneas(bikini y falda hecha de hojas) se acerco a ellos llevando en una bandeja dos vasos llenos de una bebida color verde, le dio un vaso a ambos antes de marcharse con una sonrisa— Vamos, Sammy, dame una pista—

—Quien debería dar una pista eres tu…eres tu el que ha estado actuando distinto a como sueles comportarte—son una sonrisa le dio un trago a la bebida que debía admitir estaba excelente—aunque la verdad no puedo decir mucho de ti pues no te conozco demasiado—

— ¿Qué quieres saber de mi? vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras—con una risita Gabriel se dejo caer en la reposera que apareció tras el—pero prepárate porque si yo respondo una pregunta tu deberás hacer lo mismo—

— ¿Por qué debería aceptar eso?—a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Sam, se encontró disfrutando de aquello y dándole otro sorbo a su bebida iba a sentarse en la arena cuando se dio cuenta que tras él se hallaba una reposera idéntica a la que en la que se encontraba el otro—Si quiero puedo solo quedarme aquí hasta que te aburras de mi presencia y me envíes de vuelta con mi hermano—

—No seas tonto, Sammy…yo no podría aburrirme de ti aunque solo te quedaras ahí sentado…tengo muchísimo tiempo, así que si quieres quedarte aquí conmigo toda la eternidad ¡hagámoslo!—volvió a reír dejando el vaso en una mesita que apareció de la nada a su lado, movió su mano y atónito el humano vio como sus ropas se cambiaban por un traje de baño y una camisa hawaiana que dejaba a la vista su perfecto estomago—además aquí tengo una vista perfecta y no me refiero a la playa—

—Está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?—Sam se sentía como una hormiga frente a un oso, si así lo quería, Gabriel, podía matarlo cuando se le diera la gana, su cara debió reflejar su temor pues el arcángel cambio su sonrisa por un gesto serio—si puedo te responderé—

—Seré justo…cinco preguntas cada uno y luego puedes irte, pero quiero la verdad—se acomodo en la reposera a la espera de la primera pregunta del castaño—si te preguntas como lo sabré…solo te diré que soy muy bueno en esto de engañar—

— ¿Cómo sabré que tú no me mientes?—

—Fácil, te hare un juramento—Sam dio un salto en su lugar al ver aparecer a su lado al rubio, que cogiendo su mano libre la llevo a su propio corazón—te juro por mi padre que desde ahora solo tendrás de mi la más absoluta verdad ¿te parece?—

— ¡E-eh! S—sí, claro… ¿podrías soltarme la mano?—dijo entretanto un bello tono rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas

—Por supuesto…Sammy, deberías cuidar mucho mas tus preguntas—rio el ojidorado dejando libre su mano, el castaño clavo su mirada en el, sin entender a que se refería—me has hecho una pregunta y yo he contestado...mi turno ¿tienes novia…o novio?—

—Que tramposo…está bien, yo también puedo serlo—el ángel soltó una risita haciendo aparecer una barra de chocolate en su mano—no, no tengo novia…mi turno ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta manera?—

—Si con esta manera te refieres a ser encantador y carismático te diré que lo he sido desde hace muchos siglos…siguiente pregunta ¿te has sentido alguna vez atraído por otro hombre?—

— ¡¿Por un hombre?!...no cuentes eso como una pregunta—se apresuro en decir mientras su cabeza empezaba a trabajar intentando adivinar qué cosa quería el arcángel de él para obligarle a jugar ese extraño juego—jamás…me he sentido atraído… por otro hombre—

—Sammy…no intentes mentirle al dios del engaño—sonrió moviendo la barra de chocolate frente a su rostro—solo respóndeme con confianza, lo que me digas me lo llevare a la tumba—

—T-te dije la verdad…yo no…jamás…bien, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, conocí a un chico que era gay, nos hicimos amigos—Sam trago saliva a la vez que le relataba algo que ni en sueños había pensado alguna vez confesarle a alguien—una noche en una fiesta nos acercamos y…nos besamos...después el tuvo que marcharse—

— ¿El te gustaba?—el rostro de Sam estaba sonrojado, el ángel sentía un peso en su pecho después de oírle…aquella fue una respuesta que no esperaba

—Estaba confundido, eso es todo…a propósito te quedan dos preguntas—rio al ver el desconcierto en su cara—es tu turno…Gabriel ¿te has sentido alguna vez atraído por un hombre?—

—Sí, me siento muy atraído por uno ahora mismo—Sam había esperado que esa pregunta le causase la misma incomodidad que a él, pero en cambio el ojidorado se veía de lo más tranquilo—Sammy ¿te molestaría que yo te tocara?—

— ¡¿Tocarme?!...¡¿de qué forma?!—Exclamo desconcertado mirando al otro, sus mejillas antes sonrosadas ahora estaban rojas— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!—

—Por favor, Sam, estoy seguro que habíamos aceptado solo cinco preguntas…y las tuyas ya se acabaron—rio lanzando el chocolate que aún le quedaba—además ni siquiera has respondido a la que yo te hice…pero como soy un alma de lo mas bondadosa contestare tus preguntas…de una sola vez—

Sam podría haber argumentado que el arcángel se había aprovechado de su desconcierto inicial para cogerlo por la camisa y pegar su boca a la suya pero sería faltar a la verdad decir algo como eso, desde que lo conociera, Gabriel le había hecho sentir demasiadas sensaciones extrañas, cada vez que el rubio se aparecía frente a él su corazón empezaba a palpitar de una forma distinta, una que le recordaba a la forma que lo hacía cuando Jessica estaba con el…Gabriel deslizo su lengua por su labio inferior saboreándolo, el menor suspiro antes de abrir la boca para recibir aquella lengua…Dios, no se suponía que un ángel pudiese besar de esa forma tan demandante.

—Me queda una pregunta—susurro sobre su boca a la vez que cogía la mano del humano— ¿Me darías una oportunidad?—

—Dean, querrá matarnos—susurro también apretando la mano del arcángel—el te odia—

—Solo me importa la opinión de uno de ustedes y creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero—respondió besando el dorso de su mano—y bien ¿responderás mi pregunta?—

—Con la condición que no le digas nada a mi hermano, la doctora cree que no es bueno que se estrese—sonrió desviando su mirada hacia sus pies—creo que este juego se termino ¿me llevas de vuelta?—

—Te llevare a donde quieras, Sammy—en un pestañeo el cazador se encontró de vuelta en la tienda, Dean estaba saliendo del pasillo empujando el carrito casi lleno, en su mayoría de cosas poco saludables, con una sonrisa de alivio se acerco a él para intentar explicarle que si seguía comiendo de esa forma pronto no podría entrar en su auto.

Desde la otra acera un hombre pelinegro vestido con un costoso traje miraba con mucha atención la tienda en la que se encontraban los hermanos, su expresión mostraba tal desagrado que las personas que pasaban cerca de él se quedaban mirándolo curiosas, segundos después dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar tratando de imaginar que tenían esos hermanos para traer tan cogidos a dos ángeles, había sido testigo de la aparición de alguien a quien el cielo consideraba "perdido"…el arcángel Gabriel y Castiel habían cometido muchos errores y Aziel siempre había considerado que lo mas reconfortante de su trabajo era eliminar esos errores.


	14. El infierno esta a solo dos pasos

Dean entro al baño viendo fijamente a su enemiga, sabia cuanto ella lo odiaba, pues en cada ocasión en que se encontrasen se había asegurado de romper cada una de sus esperanzas y sueños, el rubio ya se sentía bastante desesperanzado sin ella así que no se sentía demasiado a gusto de volver a verla pero sabía que debía hacerlo, la doctora West prácticamente se lo había ordenado así que no le quedo mas remedio. Sam no sabía a lo que pronto su hermano mayor debía enfrentar y eso era algo que el rubio agradecía pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar si el estuviese con él, respiro profundo antes de dar el siguiente paso y recurriendo a todo su carácter Winchester pudo por fin poner un pie…en la balanza del baño.

– ¡¿Qué?! Maldita sea…¡esto no puede ser cierto!– Grito sin darse cuenta y casi al segundo apareció en el baño su ángel acompañado de Sam que llego corriendo– ¡no puede ser…!–

– ¿Dean, estas bien?– cuestiono el pelilargo mirando a su alrededor, su hermano solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama y miraba hacia abajo con gesto asustado, sin obtener respuesta camino hasta llegar a su lado y observo lo que el también estaba mirando– Has subido casi 7 kilos…creí que era algo mas importante –

– ¿¡Que no es importante!?¡Mi vida está acabada!– exclamo alejándose del aparato no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de ira– parezco una ballena…si sigo así ya no podre salir de la casa– gruño abandonando el baño para volver al cuarto, tras el Sam y Castiel se miraron intentando comprender lo que le molestaba al rubio– cada vez que salgo la gente se me queda mirando como si fuera un fenómeno…y, demonios, me siento como uno–

El cazador se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, sin saber que decir, Sam, salió de la habitación mientras el ángel se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Castiel no comprendía bien que cosa era lo que le molestaba al humano, según tenía entendido , gran parte de la felicidad de las madres mientras estaban encinta era que su pareja estuviese allí para ellas y el había estado todo el tiempo junto a él. El rubio y su hermano habían tenido que dejar de cazar criaturas durante un tiempo pues el extraño embarazo del mayor no les dejaba saber cuánto tiempo quedaba antes del parto y Sam había decidido que no quería que eso les sucediera en medio de una cacería.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Dean?– se quedo mirándolo con ojos de cervatillo, no entendía que molestaba tanto a su humano, para él su físico era simplemente perfecto, no iba a negar que estaba algo más ancho pero eso no impedía que se excitara como un adolescente cada vez que lo besaba– ¿Quieres algo de comer?–

– Lo único que quiero es que Mary salga de una vez…Cass, no quiero verme como una vaca, ni que la gente se me quede viendo en la calle cuando salgo– se quejo dándole la espalda y acostándose en posición fetal– además…estoy asustado…¿Qué pasara cuando ella nazca? No tenemos una vida de cuento y no quiero que ella pase por todo lo que nosotros hemos pasado–

– Mary estará bien, ella es una nephilim, pocas cosas pueden lastimar a uno, además, son muy fuertes– Dean se giro para ver al castaño– No hay porque preocuparse, Gabriel y Sam la cuidaran mucho–

– Aun así, todavía tenemos el problema de tus hermanitos Lucifer y Michael…Cass ¿y si ella me odia por criarla en esta vida? Cuando Sam era un niño huyo de mi…– Castiel suspiro, a pesar de no necesitarlo, Dean otra vez estaba hablando sin parar, cogió su mano tratando de infundirle seguridad, gesto que al parecer funciono pues el rubio automáticamente cerro la boca

– Todo estará bien mientras nos mantengamos alejados de ellos, no van a localizarnos gracias al sello que les puse, Mary te ama y estoy seguro que jamás se alejaría de ti y si eso llega a pasar yo te la devolveré ¿está bien para ti, Dean?–

– Debo estar volviéndote loco, sé que me he puesto paranoico con todo esto…gracias por aguantarme– le ofreció una sonrisa tímida mientras apretaba su mano– intentare tranquilizarme... ¿podrías traerme algo de pastel?–

– Lo que tú quieras, iré a buscarlo– antes de abandonar el cuarto el ángel se inclino en la cama para depositar un beso en su boca luego desapareció para volver a aparecer en la cocina, sin embargo, la cocina no estaba vacía como había creído al principio: Sam se quedo congelado sentado en la encimera con Gabriel entre sus piernas.

– N-No es lo que tú crees…esto se ve extraño pero…– el pelilargo quiso bajar del mueble pero el rubio se lo impidió sujetándolo– vamos… ¡Gabe!–

– Sammy…no te preocupes mi hermanito sabe que nosotros estamos juntos– el arcángel rio besándole la barbilla– ¿Qué quieres, Cass?–

– Dean quiere comer pastel– contesto el ángel con gabardina antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y buscar en su interior un trozo de pastel, después busco un tenedor que coloco al lado –les recordare que Dean no puede estresarse así que intenten hacer sus demostraciones de afecto en otro lugar–

Después de decirles aquello el ángel volvió a desaparecer, Sam se quedo mirando el lugar donde el ojiazul estaba, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas y el ángel entre sus piernas lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, el humano se sentía avergonzado de que Castiel los hubiese encontrado en esa posición, sabía que él no le diría nada a su hermano pero aun así estaba incomodo, volvió a intentar empujar a Gabriel pero fue casi tan imposible como empujar una pared de concreto

– Sammy ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que él no nos delatara con el rubito– viendo la incomodidad de su humano el ángel se alejo dándole espacio para bajar de la encimera– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?–

– No estoy seguro…quizás sea que no tengo muy buena experiencia al ocultarle cosas a Dean, le estamos ocultando esto y el hecho que esa bruja sigue viva– suspirando, el humano camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua– necesito leer unos libros–

El arcángel se quedo solo en la cocina, mirando el lugar en el que antes estuviese besando a su pareja, se sentía como una mierda, las cosas que había hecho antes de conocer a Sam habían regresado de su pasado para morderle el trasero, pero ni loco iba a decirle que conocía la verdadera identidad de lo que ellos llamaban "bruja" ,sabía que si llegaba a decirle algo a Sam o a Castiel ambos se enfadarían con el porqué era toda su culpa que aquel ser continuara con vida, bueno…él y su maldita entrepierna.

Recordaba claramente la misión que Dios le encomendara y esta era la de destruir a los hijos que los Grigori habían concebido con las mujeres mortales, algo que para él no tuvo mayor inconveniente pues él y sus hermanos habían sido testigos de la destrucción que los nephilim causaron en la tierra ,el era uno de los más poderosos y destruir a esas aberraciones fue como aplastar a un mosquito pero cuando se encontró con Adira la misión paso a segundo lugar, esa mujer lo miraba como si pudiera enfrentarse a él y no había cosa que más le gustara al rubio que los retos divertidos y esa nephilim le dio un buen rato…primero peleo contra él y luego…pues luego todo fue más divertido, tanto que quiso conservarla con vida, incluso si eso violaba la orden de su padre…Adira fue la única nephilim que sobrevivió.

– Debí matarla en ese momento, si el llega a enterarse me odiara– susurro pensando en el menor de los Winchester, imitando a su hermano también desapareció para luego volver a materializarse en el sitio donde el pelilargo se hallaba leyendo un libro, se quedo en silencio mirándolo, odiándose a sí mismo por haber tomado decisiones que podrían significar perderlo a él y a su todavía no nacida sobrina.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 0– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Después de devorar el trozo de pastel que Castiel le trajera Dean se sintió un poco más animado y decidió que no le haría ningún mal salir a caminar un rato, sabía que su aumento de peso solo era su culpa, así que el único camino que tenía antes de salir rodando era ponerse a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Se vistió con la ropa que aun le entraba y salió de la habitación, el ángel se había marchado para buscar algo más de información sobre no-se-que criatura así que él estaba en pleno uso de la libertad que aun tenía antes que naciera su pequeña. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y se asomo en la sala encontrándola vacía, supuso que Sam estaba leyendo algún libro de Bobby así que no se molesto en avisarle que iba a salir, después de todo el aun era el gran Dean Winchester, el puto amo de todos los cazadores y no existía criatura que pudiera con él.

Afuera estaba algo frio pero no lo suficiente para regresar y buscar su chaqueta, así que opto por seguir caminando. La propiedad en la que Bobby vivía estaba rodeada por automóviles que necesitaban reparación o derechamente debían irse al triturador de chatarra, no era un sitio agradable para la mayoría pero para él, que amaba los autos era un sitio espectacular. Camino entre los autos unos minutos antes de decidir que ya había tenido demasiado de ellos y que sería un mejor paseo si iba al lago que estaba a algo así como medio kilometro desde la casa de Bobby. Había visto el lugar un par de veces y sabía que en esa época era muy bello, rodeado de vegetación en la que las aves escondían sus nidos.

Desde que se enterara que llevaba en su interior a Mary habían pasado cerca de un mes, todo había pasado tan rápido que a veces se preguntaba si no estaba metido en una de las alucinaciones que Gabriel les provocaba, pero cada vez que veía a la pequeña su corazón se llenaba de tanta dicha que de alguna forma sabia que eso jamás en la vida podría provocarlo una ilusión y menos una de ese odioso tipo. Rio para sí mismo pensando en la idiota mujer que pudiese interesarse en el ángel, después de todo había que estar demente para soportar sus bromitas, el se sentía feliz de tener a Castiel, el ángel podía ser raro pero desde que lo conociera podía estar seguro que ya no se sentiría solo nunca más y que el ojiazul siempre estaría allí para ayudarle a llevar la carga que tenía en sus hombros, algo que aunque no se lo dijera, lo llenaba de agradecimiento. Sin miedo a equivocarse podía decir que Castiel era una de las mejores cosas con las que se topara como cazador.

El viento a su alrededor se hizo más frio y Dean se arrepintió de no haber regresado a buscar su chaqueta, se alegraba de no estar tan lejos de la casa porque así podía regresar, tomarla y volver a salir sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Dio media vuelta solo para darse cuenta que al estar pensando en su querido ángel de la guarda no se había dado cuenta que el lugar en el que estaba caminado ya no era el sitio que creyera, el lugar era una especie de ciudad o pueblo con casas hechas de piedra, el sitio estaba prácticamente en el suelo pero aun así se podían diferenciar claramente cada construcción. Receloso camino por el lugar, buscando en su bolsillo una pistola que empuño a la vez que tragaba saliva, se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta que estaba caminando hacia una trampa, no estaba seguro si el cielo o el infierno iba a proclamarse campeón de haberle tendido una emboscada, pero si sabía que no iba a caer sin pelear, repentinamente un ruido a su izquierda lo hizo apuntar en esa dirección y camino hacia lo que parecía un establo, una pequeña sombra salió de entre las ruinas y fue a estamparse contra él, Dean soltó un grito y le disparo a la criatura que alejo graznando.

– ¿Un cuervo? Qué suerte que Sam no esté aquí o me molestaría por siempre– rio nervioso, el sonido que hacia el ave no lo tranquilizaba del todo ya que le recordaba a aquella bruja que Castiel eliminara– con esto de Mary me he vuelto demasiado paranoico–

– ¿Mary, verdad? Es un bonito nombre– la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se transformo en una mueca de asombro, volteo rápidamente solo para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa que lo atormentara muchas veces en sus sueños, cada vez que Dean abría los ojos se sentía tonto pues estaba seguro que Castiel había acabado con ella– Dicen que las cosas con lindos nombres son deliciosas, pero ese es un dicho de brujas…personalmente yo me he comido cosas con nombres horribles y puedo decirte que son exquisitas, quizás tu hija me demuestre lo contrario–

Dean negó viendo a la bruja que creyera muerta…la criatura sonreía saboreando la comida que tendría en unos instantes.


	15. De la sarten al fuego

Cuando Castiel regreso al cuarto donde había dejado a su humano comiendo pastel supo que algo no iba del todo bien, Dean no se encontraba allí, algo raro pues conocía la incomodidad del rubio al salir y que alguien se quedase viendo su hinchado estomago. Salió del cuarto buscando en las otras habitaciones a su pareja pero no le encontró allí, el ángel no creía en eso de los presentimientos pero no iba a negar a que algo no estaba bien, desapareció para luego volver aparecer en la cocina que encontró también vacía, su control estaba tocando un punto bastante sensible, normalmente el siempre mantenía la calma pero cuando el problema se relacionaba con el rubio toda su calma se transformaba en preocupación, desde que supiera que el rubio estaba esperando su hijo el ya no conocía la tranquilidad, existían demasiadas cosas y criaturas felices de dañar a los hermanos Winchester.

Dean no se encontraba ni en la sala, la biblioteca, el baño o la cocina, ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto de pánico, cuando ya iba a desaparecer para buscar alguna pista de Dean en el patio oyó la voz de Gabriel a su espalda

—Dean desapareció—susurro el arcángel dando un paso hacia su hermano—no puedo encontrarlo—

—Es porque use un sello especial para que nadie pudiese hacerlo—el ojiazul se giro para ver al otro, una mueca de preocupación llenaba el rostro de Gabriel—lo llamare al celular para saberlo o le preguntare a Sam—

—Sam no sabe dónde está el rubito, ahora mismo está buscándolo en los alrededores—

—No hay porque preocuparse…el estará bien— ¿Qué estaba pasándole al mundo? Castiel no podía decir que conocía a su hermano tan bien como desearía pero si sabía que podía confiar en él—puede que haya tenido ganas de comer y…—

—Esa criatura se lo llevo—

Castiel creyó que había oído mal, pero también sabía que no había nada estropeado en su recipiente y aparte él era un ángel, sus oídos estaban perfectamente pero aun así… ¿había oído mal lo que el arcángel dijera? Eso no debía ser cierto, su pareja estaba bien, estaba a salvo ¿no? Sin saber cómo se vio dando la vuelta y cogiendo al mayor por la garganta elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo

— ¿Qué has dicho?—eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía… ¡no podía!— ¿Dónde está el ahora?—

—No lo sé—

—o—

Dean retrocedió algunos pasos tratando de poner algo de distancia entre la criatura y el, pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podria poner la distancia suficiente entre ambos, no mientras estuviese en esa especie de universo alterno en el que se encontraban. Sujeto firmemente el arma de fuego y volvió a apuntar a la cabeza de la bruja que lo miro con esa horrible sonrisa, en su vida Dean se había topado con una criatura que le produjera miedo y asco en proporciones idénticas.

—Bien, debo suponer que te ves tan sorprendido de verme porque tu angelito no te ha dicho nada de nuestra pequeña charla—el rubio frunció el ceño al oír a la criatura hablarle sobre su ángel—es normal, pero no pienses que estaba tratando de engañarte o algo así…el solo estaba haciendo una pequeña visita a mi amigo Edward—

— ¿Quién diablos es Edward?—de acuerdo esa no era la pregunta más inteligente que tenía que hacer pero no sentía muy cuerdo con eso de que Castiel le había ocultado vital información—lo que quiero decir es… ¿Cómo sigues con vida si Cass te mando al infierno?—

—No creas que eso iba a ser tan fácil, humano, no pase trescientos años con Gabriel solo para tener sexo—la bruja rio mientras comenzaba a acercarse al rubio que disparo el arma, aunque la bala se estrello muy cerca de sus pies—¿sabes? No vas a matarme con esa mierda, me dolería un poco pero no me matara…ni esa tonta pistola o tu jodido angelito—

—¿Conoces al plumero?—eso se estaba volviendo más extraño a cada jodido segundo y el odiaba las cosas extrañas, bueno ,no las odiaba pero desde que estaba embarazado de su dulce Mary, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar lograba tocarle la moral—Le meteré a Gabriel una bala en el trasero cuando termine contigo—

—Eso suena genial, siempre he querido devolverle a ese inepto ángel todas sus patéticas burlas—la criatura se detuvo examinando a Dean—quizás estés interesado en alargar un poco mas tu vida, así que te contare algo que no sabias sobre el señor "soy-el-ángel-mas-brillante-de-la-creación"—casi escupió la bruja—es probable que no me creas ahora pero esta es no es mi verdadera forma, ya sabes con esto de parecer una bruja de cuento—

La criatura se movió hasta una roca cercana y procedió a sentarse luego señalo con su dedo una roca cercana, Dean negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una roca que estaba más lejos de ella. La bruja sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, al instante su aspecto cambio por el de una mujer, si debían preguntarle a Dean, una hermosa mujer pero su corazón solo le pertenecía a cierto ángel del señor, se acomodo en su roca y se quedo mirando a la mujer con una mueca que decía claramente "solo-suéltalo". La sonrisa en el rostro de la bruja permanecía y se hizo más grande cuando con otro chasquido, la pistola que Dean sostenía en su mano apareció en la suya

—No quiero que me interrumpas, no te molestes en preguntar, ya deberías saber que todas las mujeres tienen sus secretos y yo tengo la edad suficiente para tener muchísimos—la boca del cazador se abrió y cerró en un claro intento de soltar una maldición pero se detuvo a medio camino sabiendo que aquello era inútil—Mi nombre es Adira, quizás estés familiarizado con mi historia pero estoy segura que eso debería preguntárselo a tu hermano Sam…lo lamento ,bonito , pero él se ve mucho más listo que tu—

—Eres una bruja ¿que más debería saber? ¿Qué vives en una maldita casa de dulce y que preparas tartas con manzanas envenenadas?—soltó Dean mientras el sentimiento de inseguridad comenzaba a parecerse demasiado al de inutilidad, diablos, estaba embarazado y si esa perra quería hacerle algo su hijita estaría en peligro, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurría: hacer tiempo hasta que Castiel viniera en su ayuda…Dean quiso darse una palmada mental en la cabeza por sentirse tan inseguro como una chica— aunque no me molestaría comerme una tarta en este momento, me muero de hambre—

—Lo lamento, soy pésima en ese aspecto, no podría cocinar una tarta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello—rio la mujer dando una palmada en su pierna—eres gracioso, casi me haces cambiar de opinión sobre devorar solo a tu hija, quizás también te devore a ti, pero la carne de los adultos siempre ha sido tan malditamente dura—

— ¿Quién dijo que te dejare devorar a mi hija? Además todavía estoy esperando que comiences a contarme tu trágica vida con Gabriel, conozco al tipo lo suficiente como para saber que es una completa molestia—

—Debo concordar contigo en eso, pero aun así le debo la vida al pomposo ángel así que supongo y espero estarás preguntándote como paso eso—Adira se paso la lengua por el labio inferior mientras reunía sus recuerdos—Soy una nephilim y si estas algo familiarizado con las antiguas escrituras sabrás que es eso, así que no me molestare en explicarte como fue mi vida hasta que Dios tuvo la brillante idea de desaparecer a toda mi raza como si fuéramos lo más despreciable del planeta, nosotros éramos grandes y poderosos pero cuando Gabriel y sus condenados hermanos cayeron sobre nosotros solo nos destrozaron—la mujer se paso la mano por la revuelta cabellera negra en un intento de alejar de su cabeza el miedo que sintió cuando se topo con el arcángel rubio—mientras huía me encontré con el…ya sabes, con Gabriel y supe que tenía otra opción, le hice pasar un buen momento y al parecer le gustaron mis habilidades porque no solo me perdono la vida, sino también me permitió conservarla transformándome en un bonito pájaro negro que Noé dejo entrar a la barquita—

Dean se paralizo al oír el graznido del ave que lo había asustado antes, el cuervo estaba posado en un muro medio derruido mirándolo, el rubio se movió inquieto notando cierta inteligencia en el ave, el cuervo volvió a graznar llenando el aire de su grito. Adira extendió su mano y el pájaro se apresuro en volar hacia ella y posarse en su mano, la mujer comenzó a hablarle como si fuese un niño y sacando de su bolsillo algo que parecía un trozo de carne procedió a alimentarlo.

—El es Murdock, me gusta ese nombre ¿a ti no?—

—Podrías llamarlo papa Noel y a mí no me importaría un carajo—respondió el humano comenzando a acariciar su estomago— ¿intentas decir que estuviste a bordo de la maldita arca?—

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Dean, he devorado a otros por mucho menos, pero si tienes razón, estuve allí y si recuerdas bien hice esperar al torpe anciano—Murdock volvió a gritar esta vez mirando con cierto odio al rubio—no soy como la santurrona de su paloma, cuando salí de esa apestosa arca me di cuenta que había tanta comida disponible que sería un error dejarla allí…hubieras visto la cara del viejo—rio la pelinegra—después de eso tuve que cambiar mi apariencia para que todos creyesen que los nephilim habían muerto y pase trescientos años con el arcángel, aprendí algunos trucos antes que el maldito me desechara como la basura de ayer—

—Debe haber sido un duro golpe a tu orgullo de basura ¿no?—rio el cazador uno segundos antes de caer algunos metros mas allá por un golpe de la mujer, mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente recordó las palabras de Castiel cuando le hablara sobre las habilidades de Mary, se había enterado de primera mano de la fuerza de un nephilim, al parecer Adira se contuvo pensó sujetándose la barbilla—no eres tan fuerte como dices—

—Soy tan fuerte que te partiré por la mitad para arrancarte a tu bonita hija…¿sabes por qué Dios ordeno que nos eliminaran?—rio caminando tranquilamente hasta donde Dean había caído e intentaba ponerse de pie—porque al parecer no tenemos alma….eso me hace preguntarme algo, ya sabes, soy curiosa ¿tu hijita tiene alma?—levanto al rubio cogiéndolo por la garganta y acercándolo a su boca mientras Dean intentaba liberarse del agarre—he sabido de otros nephilim a los que el cielo elimino, obviamente tu no conoces la razón para hacerlo y te diré porque: los nephilim nacemos sin alma y por eso somos lo que somos…el azote de la tierra, destruimos y devoramos todo…y cariño, Mary hará exactamente lo mismo—

— ¡N-No te atrevas a hablar de ella! ¡Mi hija no es como tú, maldito monstruo!—grito pateando sin resultado a la criatura—¡Mary jamás será como tú!—

—No importa como vaya a ser la mocosa…no pasaras de este momento—rio la mujer apretando un poco más el cuello de Dean—no deberías preocuparte tanto, me has caído bien, así que hare algo que no he hecho por mis anteriores presas…te matare antes de abrirte a la mitad—

—¡Suéltame, maldita perra!—los ojos del rubio comenzaban a cerrarse y decir aquellas palabras le había costado casi la vida misma, le dolía demasiado la garganta, los dedos de la pelinegra se habían clavado en su piel como si fuesen puñales muy afilados—M-Maldita…Cass…no—

Dean se había reído la primera vez que oyó eso que decía la gente sobre lo que se sentía morir, algo como que veías toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, cada momento o situación importante. Su garganta se había cerrado un poco mas y pronto el vio como muchas cosas que viviera o querido vivir aparecieron frente a sus ojos, incluso aquellas personas importantes en su vida aparecieron Sam, Bobby, Ellen, sus padres, Jo…y un largo etcétera, durante su vida Dean no quiso involucrarse con mucha gente temeroso de que le fueran arrebatadas esas personas y tal como temiera eso había pasado…incluso perdería a Castiel y a su indefensa hija, varias lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la piel de la bruja.

— ¿Lagrimas, cariño?...eres tan lindo—la mujer apretó mas su agarre mientras el cazador notaba como los parpados empezaban a cerrársele—agradécele a tu amigo Gabriel, si él hubiese cumplido su orden yo no estaría aquí estrangulándote para comerme a tu…—

El rubio había cerrado los ojos pero aunque los hubiese mantenido abiertos no habría visto el movimiento tras Adira, lo único de lo que fue realmente consciente fue de que el agarre en su garganta se había aflojado, cayó de rodillas y se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo de no ser por los oportunos brazos que lo sostuvieron, alejándolo un poco del lugar. Dean comenzó a toser a la vez que llevaba una mano a su lastimada garganta, se sentía terriblemente pero aun así se obligo a abrir los ojos y ver qué había sucedido con la bruja, tras algunos segundos de consternación se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo con una especie de espada sobresaliendo por su estomago y no era una espada cualquiera era una espada de ángel.

— ¿Estás bien, Dean?—esa voz tan profunda solo podía pertenecerle a cierto ángel de ojos azules—Fue una suerte que pudiera encontrarte—

—C-Cass…maldita sea, esa perra iba a devorar a nuestra hija—pensé que esta vez no viviría para contarlo—Dean sabía que debía tener una tonta sonrisa en la cara pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz de encontrarse entre los brazos de su ángel, tanto que no dudo un segundo en agarrarlo por la nuca y acercarlo a su rostro para besarlo tan profundamente como sabia que le gustaba al castaño pero nada más poner su boca en la de Castiel noto un extraño presentimiento en el pecho, al cerrar sus ojos pudo oír claramente la voz de su hija:

"¡No, papi!"

Algo iba mal…y el infierno se lo llevase pero el hombre al que estaba besando no era Castiel, asustado de que la bruja estuviese jugando con el abrió los ojos y empujo al supuesto Castiel a la vez que se ponía de pie, el otro se lo quedo mirando sin mostrar emoción, como si estuviese examinando el próximo paso a seguir. Después de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en la boca del castaño, algo que Dean sabia no podía verse comúnmente, además, esa sonrisa carecía del amor de todas las sonrisas que Castiel siempre le obsequiaba, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna nada más verlo.

—Tú no eres Castiel—susurro alejándose— ¿Quién eres?—

—Y yo que pensaba que esto no iba a ser divertido, incluso obtuve un beso—ante la confusión de Dean la apariencia de Castiel se transformó apareciendo frente a sus ojos un hombre de cabello negro, de facciones hermosas pero con un gesto de soberbia que le restaba belleza, vestía un traje negro de dos piezas—te confesare que conocerte no ha sido tan desagradable como pensé al principio, Dean Winchester—

—¡Responde a mi pregunta, maldición!—Grito tratando de reconocer al hombre delante de él, se sentía un completo idiota por besarlo pero estaba tan sorprendido que no se había detenido a pensarlo— ¡No suelo besar a tipos que no conozco!—

—No hay problema, mi nombre es Aziel…soy tu verdugo—


End file.
